Obliviate
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Aún no sé quién eres; pero tengo la impresión de conocerte mucho más que a cualquier otra persona, y de que a tu lado he sido más feliz que nunca. Aún no sé quién eres, pero sé que te amo inmensamente, con cada minúscula parte de mi ser. No sé quién eres, pero espero que pronto regreses a llenar este enorme vacío que me está matando... Longfic Drarry (summary por: Chuliot)
1. Prólogo

.

**Prólogo**

.

Hermione entró corriendo a la habitación de los chicos, donde Ron la esperaba sentado en la cama. Apenas la vio entrar se levantó.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó, ansioso.

-Lo hice, oh Merlin, Ron lo hice!

-¿De verdad crees que fue lo correcto?

-No había otra alternativa, estaba siendo imprudente Ron, algún día nos lo agradecerá.

-No creo que lo haga Hermione, odio admitirlo, pero parecía que todo les iba yendo muy bien… ¿No nos habremos equivocado?

-No lo sé, Ron… pero ya no hay marcha atrás, no puede deshacerse.

-¿Él está bien?

-Se quedó dormido apenas lancé el hechizo, pero leí que eso suele suceder, así que supongo que estará bien.

-Será mejor que lo traiga a la habitación antes de que alguien más lo vea. En verdad no puedo creer que llegáramos tan lejos, Hermione esto fue un error.

-¿Fue un error traer a nuestro amigo de regreso? Ya ni siquiera hablaba con nosotros, Ron no nos decía nada!

-Tal vez sólo quería un poco de espacio.

-O tal vez estaba teniendo ideas raras de nuevo, ¿ya te olvidaste del año pasado? Voldemort podría estar intentando entrar en su cabeza de nuevo.

-Aun así, Hermione. Quiero decir, yo lo odio tanto como tú, siempre insultándonos y comportándose como si fuera la gran cosa, pero se trata de Harry y él siempre sabe lo que hace…

-¿De verdad piensas que esto estuvo mal?

-No- dijo derrotado, sentándose de nuevo –pero hubiera preferido que existiera una mejor manera, además ¿cómo sabemos que no lo buscará mañana y se dará cuenta de que algo pasó? ¿y si nos delata? Harry nos odiaría, Hermione y con justa razón, supongo.

-No lo hará.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque lo vi.

-¡¿Qué dices, en la sala común?!

-Aparentemente había quedado con Harry… lo vio todo, Ron-

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Y no dijo nada?

-Claro que lo hizo, estaba furioso, incluso me amenazó- a esto Ron no hizo más que levantarse de nuevo con los puños cerrados y dirigirse a la puerta, pero Hermione le detuvo. –No, Ron. No me hizo daño, y al final lo hice comprender nuestro punto: no podemos permitir que Harry se siga poniendo en peligro de esta forma. No parecía muy contento pero aceptó no decir nada, por el bien de Harry.

-…Sí, por el bien de Harry.

-Será mejor traerlo, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos dos horas de pociones.

Sí, pensó Hermione esa noche, habían hecho lo correcto.

.

.

N.A: Oh, que bello es estar de regreso :33 bueno, aquí les dejo una probadita de este nuevo fic, espero les guste. Sé que es terriblemente corto, tanto como para formar parte del cap 1, pero era necesario hacerlo aparte, ya verán.

Bien, diré esto desde el principio. Como ustedes saben, en ocasiones me inspiro de cosas que veo o leo, y este fic en especial nació por un video de **Gaby M**, quien muy amablemente accedió a dejarme escribir este fic en base a su precioso trabajo n.n Así que no hay robo ni plagio por aquí ^^ (Muchas gracias de nuevo por la oportunidad, Gaby M) De cualquier forma hay muchas cosas de mi propia cosecha, como en Slytherin Pride xD

Más adelante les dejaré el link de dicho video, porque me temo que sería un spoiler grandísimo si lo vieran, y me gustaría sorprenderles durante la trama n_n sólo tenganme un poco de paciencia y ya lo verán.

Chane~


	2. Vacío

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Vacío.**

.

.

Las cortinas de las camas aún estaban cerradas, era temprano pero pronto todos comenzarían a moverse y la habitación se convertiría en un verdadero caos, con chicos yendo y viniendo (algunos probablemente en pijama o con un cepillo de dientes en la boca) para alistarse antes del desayuno y comenzar otro día más de escuela; pero aún era temprano y el cuarto estaba en silencio mientras todos dormían plácidamente… Todos menos Harry Potter. Aquella mañana, Harry se había despertado algo sobresaltado; había tenido un sueño muy extraño, estaba seguro de eso aunque no recordara qué era lo que había visto en él, nada relacionado a Voldemort por suerte, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente intrigado por el contenido de su sueño, en especial por las sensaciones que había tenido en él: felicidad, enojo y luego angustia, mucha angustia. Una pesadilla, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros pero desde ese momento fue incapaz de reconciliar el sueño y es que aquella mañana, Harry había despertado con un curioso sentimiento de vacío en el pecho. Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó unos momentos, con la mano derecha extendida sobre su corazón. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló lentamente, para tranquilizarse un poco, pero la sensación no remitió ni aumentó, sólo permaneció ahí como un zumbido sordo e ininterrumpido. Se estiró hacia la cómoda y tomó sus anteojos, ahora la habitación se veía mucho más nítida. En la cama de a lado vio a Ron removerse entre sueños, lo que lo hizo reír, al ver a su amigo enredado en un lio de sábanas. Resignado a la idea de esperar despierto hasta que otro día de clases comenzara, tomó su copia de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y comenzó a leer el capítulo donde se había quedado, pero la sensación no desapareció. Tal vez estaba algo hambriento, pensó, levantándose por fin de la cama. No había nada de malo con ir al comedor y desayunar junto con los pocos estudiantes que habían madrugado ese día, así que comenzó a prepararse para sus clases, ya vería a sus amigos más tarde, en el comedor.

Luego de un par de tostadas, dos vasos de jugo de calabaza y una rebanada de tarta, Harry estaba completamente satisfecho, pero aun así la sensación de vacío no desapareció… Tal vez una manzana se encargaría de eso, pensó tomando una de la mesa y dándole un mordisco. Mientras masticaba lentamente, comenzó a observar el resto del comedor. Había más personas de las que esperaba, o tal vez no era tan temprano como él suponía, su propia mesa ya rebosaba con la algarabía habitual de los Gryffindor, llena de risas y quejidos por sus horarios de clases, todo el mundo parecía estar sumergido en conversaciones ruidosas y aparentemente importantes. Todos excepto él… y Draco Malfoy. A diferencia de su modo habitual de comportarse, el rubio no parecía interesado en unirse a ninguna charla con sus compañeros de casa, o de llevarse el trozo de tarta que picaba con el tenedor a la boca; en realidad parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, con unas ojeras profundas delineándole los ojos y con la cabeza apenas sostenida en alto gracias al puño en el que la recargaba. Aun así le sorprendió que, a pesar de su aspecto cansado y taciturno, el rubio conservaba cierta elegancia natural, casi felina.

No supo si había durado mucho tiempo mirándolo, pero sin duda había sido el suficiente como para que Malfoy notara que lo estaba observando. Gris y verde se encontraron, sin expresiones hostiles ni saludos, simplemente se vieron el uno al otro. Harry estaba extrañado por dos grandes razones: Malfoy no lo miraba con desprecio, por el contrario, parecía casi tan sorprendido como él por el breve intercambio de miradas. La segunda razón le perturbaba un poco y es que, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Malfoy, sintió un vuelco en el estómago mezcla de emoción y nerviosismos ¿a qué diablos venía esa ansiedad? No era como si fuese la primera vez que veía a Malfoy entonces, ¿por qué sentía el repentino impulso de ir y saludarlo? Era una tontería, pero aun así no pudo evitar alzar una mano a modo de saldo. Si las cejas del rubio se hubieran alzado más habrían desaparecido de su frente, ahora no sólo parecía haber intriga en sus ojos, sino confusión, la suficiente como para que desechara su máscara de indiferencia marca Malfoy unos instantes. Parecía que Malfoy iba a alzar su mano también, pero sus ojos se desviaron por encima del hombro de Harry y su semblante cambió de inmediato, bajó la mano y su ceño se frunció, segundos antes de desviar la mirada y levantarse para salir del comedor con los hombros tensos y la frente en alto. Zabini le saludo en la entrada del comedor, pero Malfoy pasó de él sin mirarlo siquiera.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había sucedido para que Malfoy cambiara tan drásticamente cuando Ron y Hermione aparecieron a su lado, tomando asiento.

-Buenos días, Harry- saludo la castaña, removiéndose en su asiento.

-Buenos días, Hermione.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?- le preguntó tratando de disimular su ansiedad ¿qué le sucedía?

-Estoy bien ¿no debería?- inquirió, elevando una ceja. Su amiga se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña esa mañana, pero se distrajo rápidamente cuando Ron dijo a su lado:

-Cuando desperté esta mañana habías desaparecido, me preocupé un poco.

-Ah, lo siento. Tenía algo de hambre, pero no quería despertarte.

-No importa, compañero- le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros -¿No te aburriste tú sólo aquí?-

-No, en realidad vi algo muy curioso…- comenzó, recordando el rostro de Malfoy, pero se detuvo de súbito ¿debía decirle a sus amigos sobre la extraña sensación que el rubio provocó en él? ¿Qué opinarían al respecto? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué pensar, por Merlín ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba hablando de Malfoy, por el amor de Dios! El mismo Malfoy que los había delatado por salir de noche en primer año, que había llamado sangre sucia a Hermione en segundo, que había sido el culpable de que Buckbeak casi muriera en tercero, de que… ¿De qué?

Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, así que no notó la mirada preocupada que sus dos amigos compartieron. Fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio de nuevo, haciéndolo perder el hilo de sus ideas.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste, Harry?-

-¿Qué? Ah, no es nada, un elfo apareció a mitad de la mesa… No importa. ¿Terminaron el ensayo de pociones?

-Diablos, Slughorn va a matarme!- exclamó Ron, haciendo a Harry reír y a Hermione rodar los ojos. Harry se olvidó de la escena de Malfoy de esa mañana, pero la sensación de vacío no desapareció.

* * *

_"El Lethifold, también conocido como mortaja viviente. Es una creatura que escasea, afortunadamente, y está localizada en climas tropicales. Parece una capa negra, se arrastra por la tierra durante la noche y tiene algo más de un centímetro de espesor, aunque es más grueso si acaba de matar a una víctima y la está digiriendo…"_

Harry dejó de leer unos segundos y se estremeció ligeramente, sin ganas de continuar leyendo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Snape observándolo fijamente, alzando una ceja, obligándolo a regresar a la lectura. Si las miradas pudieran matar, pensó Harry.

El salón estaba sumergido en un silencio profundo, interrumpido sólo de vez en cuando por el rasgar de una pluma contra el pergamino cuando alguien hacía alguna nota sobre la lección. Sería mejor ponerse a leer, Snape comenzaría a hacer sus preguntas sobre la lección y seguramente arremetería contra él igual que siempre, en su interior maldijo el momento en que Snape había comenzado a ejercer como profesor de D.C.A.O.

Clavó la vista en su libro, pero era incapaz de seguir leyendo, veía las palabras pero no podía comprender lo que decían, en lugar de ello, vino a su memoria el rostro de Malfoy y la manera en la que se había comportado esa mañana ¿qué era lo que tenía al rubio tan nervioso? Se preguntó tomando su pluma y trazando líneas al azar. Tal vez comenzó a sentirse mal de pronto y tuvo que salir a la enfermería… mala idea, eso sólo hizo que se le revolviera el estómago ¿estaba preocupado? ¿por Malfoy? Señoras y señores, bienvenidos al mundo al revés, donde Draco Malfoy no mira a Harry Potter con desdén y deja entre ver sus emociones, y donde ese mismo Harry Potter se preocupa por el bienestar de Malfoy. ¡Qué locura! Seguro el enfermo era él, luego de comer tanto, se había llenado al punto de comenzar a alucinar… echó un vistazo a su libro y, casi grita cuando leyó lo que había escrito. Gran parte del margen de su libro estaba oscurecido por un solo mensaje codificado pero bastante claro: "D y H". Remojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a tacharlo con vehemencia ¿pero qué diablos le sucedía? Definitivamente algo le había hecho daño…

Estaba tan ocupado eliminando el mensaje que había dejado sin querer en su libro, que no se percató de la figura de pie frente a él.

-Tal vez usted pueda contestar, Potter.

-¿S-señor?- preguntó Harry, cubriendo la gran mancha negra de su libro con la manga de su túnica, preguntándose ¿Cuándo había comenzado a hablar?

-Le acabo de preguntar a la clase, qué encantamiento se necesita para deshacerse de un Lethiford.

-Ehm…- en la mesa de a lado, Hermione tenía la mano en alto, como siempre. La fría mirada de Snape comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, en especial porque esperaba que no leyera las iniciales que escribió sin darse cuenta. Pasó la vista rápidamente por el texto, escaneando la información hasta que encontró una palabra familiar. –Hum, con… el encantamiento patronus, señor?-

Snape frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, sólo se alejó de su sitio frente a Harry y continuó con su clase.

-Para contrarrestar el ataque de un Lathiford es necesario utilizar el encantamiento patronus. Es lo único que los salvaría… si no los atacara mientras duermen…-

La voz del profesor había dejado de llegarle a los oídos, había retomado la tarea de eliminar las dichosas iniciales de su libro. Así transcurrió el resto de la clase, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a pociones, con Slytherin.

No era una materia especialmente difícil, sobretodo porque Slughorn era un profesor mucho más paciente que Snape y no tenía ningún problema mostrando sus favoritismos abiertamente. Harry se sentó en una mesa y las demás comenzaron a llenarse de dos en dos. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a dos mesas de distancia de Harry, entonces la castaña dio un golpe a Ron con el codo quien de inmediato se levantó y se sentó a un lado de su amigo. Los estudiantes seguían entrando, uno a uno cargando la típica pereza de estudiar en lunes, un día como cualquier otro… hasta que Malfoy apareció en el salón. Crabbe y Goyle entraron detrás de él, tomando una mesa para ellos, mientras el rubio continuó andando; Harry lo observó con mucha atención, se veía en verdad cansado y sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y lo veía cada vez más y más de cerca, hasta que lo tuvo frente a él.

-Creo que estas ocupando mi asiento, Comadreja- dijo seriamente, elevando una ceja. Ron frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Harry sólo era consciente de que la máscara de Malfoy había hecho presencia de nuevo.

-Largo de aquí, Malfoy- amenazó.

-¿Por qué no te largas tú primero?- preguntó Malfoy, entre cerrando los ojos –Tu noviecita Granger te debe estar esperando-

Ron iba a replicar, incluso se levantó, dispuesto a llevar la discusión a los golpes, pero entonces apareció el profesor Slughorn, con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Qué sucede, muchachos? Weasley, regrese a su lugar correspondiente- le dijo, desviando la mirada hacia Hermione. Ron se levantó a regañadientes y antes de alejarse murmuró:

-Más te vale cuidar la lengua, Malfoy-

-Oh descuida, Granger ya se ha encargado de que no tenga mucho qué hacer con ella- contestó lleno de ironía, pero sonriendo con suficiencia. Ese último comentario hizo tanto a Ron como a Harry fruncir el ceño ¿a qué se refería Malfoy con ese comentario de doble sentido?

Harry no había dicho una palabra, ni siquiera recordaba si en verdad ese era el lugar de Malfoy… tal vez se había equivocado de mesa, así que decidió levantarse pero la voz del rubio le detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, H… Potter?

-A buscar otro asiento, acabas de reclamar esta mesa como tuya.

-Mi compañero no vino el día de hoy- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros –además ya no quedan más lugares que este, así que tendrás que tolerarlo por hoy.

Harry tomó asiento de nuevo y la clase comenzó. De vez en cuando dirigía miradas de soslayo a Malfoy, quien parecía de lo más tranquilo cortando los ingredientes a pesar de tener una expresión seria en el rostro. Estaba agradecido de no ser él quien cortara las cosas, ya que tenía un talento natural para no poder hacer dos piezas del mismo tamaño.

-Así que…- comenzó Malfoy, llamando su atención -¿terminaste tu ensayo?

-Sí, desde el viernes- contestó, elevando una ceja ¿Estaba Malfoy intentado tener una charla trivial con él?

-¿De verdad? Creí que eras más de los que hacen las cosas de último momento.

-Supongo que lo soy- dijo, más relajado –pero quería tener libre el fin de semana.

-¿A sí, tenías planes?

-Sí, entrenamiento el sábado y el domingo…- frunció el ceño, ¿qué tenía que hacer el domingo? Sabía que era algo importante, pero ¿qué?

Malfoy lo observaba con atención, percatándose del abrupto cambio en el moreno, así que dijo:

-Es cierto, dentro de poco tendremos partido de quidditch… vamos a aplastarlos.

-Sí, claro- se mofó Harry, alejado de sus pensamientos. –Así como nos han aplastado durante los últimos seis años.

-Suerte de principiante.

-¡Seis años!- exclamó y comenzó a reír. Malfoy también sonrió, pero fue más bien una sonrisa a medias, incompleta y ese detalle no se le escapó a Harry.

-¿Sucede algo, Malfoy? Esta mañana…

-Estoy perfectamente- le cortó, regresando su atención a cortar los ingredientes. Harry volvió a hacer sus anotaciones sobre los cambios que presentó la poción ¿había dicho algo indebido? Se sintió un poco responsable así que intentó cambiar el tema.

-¿Tú terminaste tu ensayo?

-Desde el martes- contestó mirándolo de soslayo, con una mezcla de orgullo y diversión. Vaya que era cambiante! Pero, era curioso lo fácil que parecía hablar con él.

Nunca dos horas de pociones habían pasado tan rápido, le sorprendía lo natural que la conversación se daba y lo bien que trabajaban juntos, podrían ser un buen equipo si Malfoy no insultara a sus amigos en cada oportunidad cuando iban por los pasillos o en el comedor.

-De acuerdo muchachos, llenen sus frascos y déjenlas en mi escritorio- dijo el profesor Slughorn. –Espero que hayan hecho su ensayo, porque formará una parte importante de su calificación-. Un par de mesas atrás se escuchó un quejito que, Harry sospechó, era de Ron.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse, pero la voz del profesor les hizo detenerse.

-Como han estado haciendo un excelente trabajo en parejas, se me ocurrió que podrían explotar esa buena influencia que ha ejercido el trabajo en equipo, llevándolo más allá del salón de clases, así que tendrán que entregar un pergamino de cuarenta centímetros sobre el tema que ustedes prefieran mientras esté en su libro de texto.- Las quejas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, pero hubo un asentimiento general. Harry especialmente hizo una mueca de dolor, seguramente Malfoy no querría hacer el trabajo con él y tendría que hacerlo él sólo, ¿de dónde sacaría palabras suficientes para llenar un pergamino de cuarenta centímetros? Tal vez Hermione podría ayudarle…

-¿Te veo a las tres en la biblioteca?- Harry volteó. Era Malfoy.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Para el trabajo, Potter. No tienes cabeza para hacerlo tú sólo.

-Igual que tú, Malfoy.

El rubio hizo una mueca burlona y Harry supo que Draco Malfoy era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo él sólo.

-A las tres, Potter.- y salió del salón, perdiéndose de su vista.

.

.

N.A: Oh si, por fin terminé xD De verdad espero que les haya gustado, pretendo que en esta los capítulos sean más largos que en SP, ustedes cómo ven?

trataré de actualizar en fines de semana, pero digan me ¿les ha gustado? ya vendrá el drarry, sólo es cuestión de tiempo xD

Por cierto, ya vieron la imagen del fic? Mi querida Chuliot me hizo el favor de hacerla, no creen que es adorable? x3

Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana, chane~~


	3. La biblioteca

.

**Capítulo 2: La biblioteca.**

.

.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? Yo podría hacer el trabajo contigo.- le ofreció Hermione de pie ante las puertas de la biblioteca. Faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde y sus dos amigos habían insistido en acompañarlo todo el camino, sugiriéndole otras alternativas que no implicaran trabajar con Malfoy.

-Tú tienes que trabajar con Ron y créeme, él te necesita más que yo.

-Pero Harry, es Malfoy ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- preguntó Ron, a su lado.

-Creo que puedo manejarlo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –además es sólo un trabajo, seguramente sólo esté ahí una hora o dos y después regresaré, no entiendo por qué se preocupan tanto.

-No es que nos preocupe…- dijo Hermione –es sólo que no queremos que sea desagradable contigo, como tú lo harías si la situación fuera inversa.

-No es tan desagradable si sabes cómo tratarlo.

-¿Sabes cómo tratarlo?- ese era Ron de nuevo, aparentemente sorprendido.

-Sí… que extraño, ¿no?- comentó, casi divertido con la situación y avanzando hacia la biblioteca, dejando a sus amigos atrás compartiendo una mirada inquieta de la que él no fue testigo.

Dentro todo era silencioso, como de costumbre. Madame Pince lo miró entrar desde su escritorio pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo un ademán de sorpresa cuando o vio acercarse al rubio Slytherin que ya aguardaba sentado en una mesa del fonto, removiendo la pila de libros que tenía frente a él. Parecía algo nervioso, observó Harry mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Vaya, viniste- dijo Malfoy al verlo de frente, francamente sorprendido.

-¿Creíste que no querría venir?

-Creí que no te dejarían venir.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó. El gesto del rubio se ensombreció unos instantes.

-Los ton… tus amiguitos, Potter.

-¿Crees que les pido permiso a mis amigos para hacer algo?

-Creo que nos les debe agradar mucho que tengas que trabajar conmigo. Apuesto a que trataron de convencerte de no venir o algo por el estilo.

-Espera- dijo Harry, sorprendido -¿Nos escuchaste?

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Nada… ¿Necesitaremos todos esos libros?- preguntó observando las pilas amontonadas en su mesa, tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

-¿Eh? Ah, eso. No en realidad, pero no sabía sobre qué haríamos el trabajo, así que traje un poco de todo.

-Vaya, no sabía que leías tanto.

-No, supongo que ahora son muy pocas las cosas que sabes sobre mi…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada Potter, cosas mías. ¿Qué tema te gustaría tratar?

-¿Me dejarás elegir?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿No debería? Supuse que eso nos facilitaría las cosas.

-No, es que la verdad… esperaba que fueses más mandón- Malfoy rio.

-Sí quieres puedo ponerme mandón.

-No, gracias así está muy bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué tema tomamos?

-No lo sé, en realidad no soy muy bueno con las pociones.

-De la boca del consentido de la clase, no sé si es falsa modestia o en verdad eres un fraude. ¿Qué te parece si lo escribimos sobre los usos y propiedades del ajenjo? Es un tema bastante amplio como para redactar cuarenta centímetros, pero tampoco es muy complicado.

-Sí, me parece genial.

-De acuerdo, entonces necesitaremos estos libros- dijo apartando varios tomos de una de las pilas, y así fue como comenzaron a trabajar.

Luego de dos horas leyendo, comenzaron a discutir la manera en la que realizarían la introducción. Harry escribía mientras Malfoy dictaba, mientras ambos realizaban alguna aportación extra. Cuanto terminaron la introducción decía:

"Artemisia absinthium (en latín medieval aloxinus), llamada comúnmente ajenjo, asensio, ajorizo, artemisia amarga o hierba santa, es una planta herbácea medicinal, del género Artemisia, nativa de las regiones templadas de Europa, Asia y norte de África. Conocida desde muy antiguo ya por los egipcios, transmitida después a los griegos, esta hierba ha sido denominada la "madre de todas las hierbas" en la obra "Tesoro de los pobres" dadas sus múltiples aplicaciones curativas. Se utiliza como tónico, febrífugo y antihelmíntico, así como en la elaboración de una gran variedad de pociones en el mundo mágico."

Malfoy asintió complacido con el resultado final.

-Nada mal, Potter.

Sí, lo mismo digo, Malfoy- respondió Harry, sin ser consciente de que sonreía. Por un segundo, Malfoy le correspondió la sonrisa, pero no de manera irónica o cargada de burla, sino una sonrisa de verdad, como si estuviese…_ orgulloso_ de él. Pero apenas el rubio se dio cuenta de su gesto lo borró de inmediato y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, supongo que te veré mañana, en clase.

-Claro- asintió Harry.

-Entonces… adiós, Potter.

-Adiós- y ambos se levantaron para recoger sus cosas. Harry terminó antes así que emprendió su partida, dándole la espalda. Cuando estaba por abrir la voz de Malfoy lo alcanzó.

-Eh! Potter! ¿Te veo aquí a la misma hora mañana?- el rubio permanecía de pie frente a sus cosas, observándolo fijamente. Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y retomar su camino de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Dentro, Ron y Hermione le recibieron con una mirada preocupada. ¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo parecía mirarlo de aquella manera? Se preguntó, rodando los ojos mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Ey, Harry- le saludó Dean desde su asiento, él le correspondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, a pesar de la conducta extraña de sus amigos se encontraba de un excelente humor.

-Harry, ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Hermione, aproximándose a él. Harry se dejó caer en un sofá, rebuscando en su mochila.

-Bastante bien, avanzamos bastante.

-¿El hurón no fue una molestia contigo, compañero?- preguntó Ron, sentándose a su lado.

-Para nada. Se preocupan demasiado, no es tan malo como parece. Mira- dijo sacando el pergamino en el que habían estado trabajando y se lo extendió a Hermione. Ella lo leyó, pero no parecía muy sorprendida por la calidad del trabajo.

-Es una buena introducción- dijo, regresándole el pergamino.

-Ya lo sé, ¿no? Ha leído una barbaridad de libros, Hermione, estoy seguro de que te encantaría conversar con él.

-Sí, supongo… Aunque no estoy muy segura de si a él le gustaría charlar conmigo, soy una sangre sucia, recuerdas?

-Hermione, no digas eso!- exclamó Ron, la castaña sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Es la verdad, Ronald y sabes que no me avergüenzo de ello- ambos parecían más relajados ahora, pero Harry fruncía el ceño.

-No creo que él te llamase así ahora- dijo con una seguridad que le sorprendió incluso a él mismo, además de a sus amigos. Hermione se tensó visiblemente, y le preguntó con cierta vacilación:

-¿Cómo… cómo estás tan seguro, Harry?

-Yo… no lo sé- su determinación se había esfumado, ¿por qué había dicho eso? De súbito se había sentido muy molesto por el comentario como queriendo decir "Draco no haría algo como eso" se estremeció tan sólo de pensar en su nombre, después de todo ellos ni siquiera eran amigos…

-¿Harry?- le llamó Ron, tocándole el hombro.

-¿Hum, qué sucede?

-Eh, chicos ¿quieren jugar snap explosivo?- preguntó Neville, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Harry asintió y se levantó para reunirse con Seamus, Dean, Giny y Neville, Ron también se levantó y comenzaron a jugar, olvidando el asunto, de cualquier forma ¿qué importancia tenía Malfoy?

* * *

La mañana era fresca pero soleada, perfecta para el entrenamiento de quidditch. Luego de terminar una larga semana de clases, no había como volar para olvidarse un poco de las clases y las tareas, era una suerte que él y Malfoy hubiesen terminado el trabajo un día antes de lo previsto, jamás creyó que lo diría, pero hacían un buen equipo… por lo menos en cuanto a las tareas se refería.

-Muy bien muchachos, el partido será mañana, así que sólo entrenaremos medio día. Quiero que se relajen el resto de la tarde, no van a jugar agotados mañana.- dijo Harry al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Pero jugamos contra Slytherin, lo tenemos en la bolsa- dijo Richie, dándole un codazo a su compañero golpeador.

-No quiero que se confíen, el equipo de Slytherin es tan bueno como los otros, es por ello que trabajamos tan duro.

-Además, Malfoy va a estar más ocupado mirando a Harry que buscando la snitch- dijo Jimmy y ambos comenzaron a reír. Harry comenzaba a exasperarse, una semana de trabajar con Malfoy y todo el mundo hacía un escándalo por ello.

-Chicos ya basta- les dijo seriamente, alzando un poco su tono de voz.

-Oh capitán, no es más que una serpiente, no sé por qué se preocupa tanto- contestó Ritchie con una notable carga de sarcasmo ¿pero qué diablos le sucedía a ese par? Los otros también parecían sorprendidos por el repentino atrevimiento de ambos golpeadores.

-Sí, nada que no podamos solucionar con un buen golpe de una bludger… a menos que el capitán se interponga- murmuró Jimmy haciendo reír a ambos. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso, se burlaban de él ahí mismo ¡vaya descaro!

-Coote, Peakes quiero que den diez vueltas al campo- les ordenó.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Eso es injusto!- protestaron los dos.

-Ya basta, tiene que aprender a comportarse como jóvenes de su edad.

-Todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Malfoy- murmuró Jimmy Peakes, pero Harry lo escuchó. Estaba harto.

-Que sean quince vueltas. Ya.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Los dos no dudaron en obedecer esta vez. Cansado se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, alzando sus gafas, ahora tenía que quedarse a vigilarlos cumplir su pequeño castigo.

-Bien, es todo por hoy. Ustedes pueden retirarse- dijo a los otros. Las chicas asintieron y se alejaron charlando, pero Ronald se quedó un momento.

-¿Todo bien, Harry no crees que fuiste algo duro?

-No puedo tolerar que se burlen así de mí, Ron.

-¿Seguro que ha sido sólo por eso?

-¿Por qué más?- preguntó, alzando una ceja. Ron se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo mientras ese par termina?

-No, gracias amigo- rechazó, más calmado y agradecido por su ofrecimiento –no tardarán mucho, anda a cambiarte debes estar agotado.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el comedor.

Harry asintió y lo observó alejarse, caminando pesadamente y de una manera poco grácil, más bien tosca… y de pronto parecía como si sus piernas se tornaran más delgadas y estéticas, y su andar fuese elegante, casi felino. Incluso sus brazos parecían moverse con una gracia casual, cubiertos por una túnica que le iba a la medida, y de pronto Harry ya no estaba en el campo de quidditch, sino en algún pasillo en Hogwarts cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad. Debía regresar a su dormitorio, pero era tan tentador verle marchar… no, en realidad era tentador ir a su lado de nuevo, tomar su pálido rostro entre las manos y…

…Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, era terriblemente doloroso al grado de hacerlo caer de rodillas al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, pero no era la cicatriz. ¿Una simple jaqueca, tal vez? Comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado, el piso parecía cambiar entre la piedra de la que estaban hecha los pasillos, al pasto verde; la imagen se alteraba, día y noche se intercalaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿pero qué sucede?, pensó soportando esos minutos de agonía que parecían eternos. Dejó su mente en blanco unos segundos, apretando los dientes fuertemente y de pronto… el dolor había desaparecido, casi tan repentinamente como había llegado. Se incorporó lentamente, temiendo que el dolor regresara, pero no lo hizo. Esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse por completo. Alzó la mirada, Peakes y Coote seguían en el aire, así que no debió de haber pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez él también estaba agotado, luego de entrenar y de no estar comiendo en ese momento. Apenas esos dos terminaran con su castigo, iría al comedor con Ron para llenar su estómago con lo primero que encontrase, seguro sólo era eso…

* * *

Más tarde, luego de haber ingerido una cantidad sobrehumana de estofado y tarta, se encontraba en el dormitorio de chicos dentro de su cama. Estaba más tranquilo ahora y se sentía de maravilla, incluso había comenzado a acostumbrarse a ese curioso vacío permanente que sentía en el pecho. En realidad se sentía tan bien que había olvidado por completo su pequeño percance en el campo de quidditch, pero estaba agotado así que no tardó mucho para quedarse dormido. Sin duda no se imaginaba que el día siguiente estaría lleno de complicaciones y emociones extrañas, de haberlo sabido no habría podido dormir en toda la noche. Pero se encontraba en la feliz ignorancia y pudo cerrar los ojos tranquilamente esperando a que llegase el día siguiente.

.

.

N.A: Oh que emoción! xDD qué les parece? les gustó? He recibido varios comentarios sobre lo rápido que han interactuado Harry y Draco y quiero decirles algo sobre eso: es absolutamente necesario, creanme aún falta que pasen muuuchas cosas xD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el cap 3, estoy que derrocho inspiración xD hasta podría dejarles un fragmento del sigueinte cap... pero no lo haré porque soy muy mala muajajaja (y porque no se entendería mucho si lo dejo xD)

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana, yo estoy por comenzar la escuela de verano la siguiente semana y estoy que me muero de emoción *w*

Nos leemos pronto, chanee~~


	4. Quidditch

.

**Capítulo 3: Quidditch**

.

.

Sus pantalones estaban arremangados hasta las rodillas, eso fue lo primero que notó. Lo segundo, era que estaba sentado en el muelle del Lago Negro, con los pies sumergidos en el agua helada hasta las pantorrillas. Pataleó un par de veces y vio cómo las gotas generaban ondas que parecían interminables… de pronto se giró ¿no se suponía que había alguien junto a él?, pensó mirando en todas direcciones, pero estaba solo. ¿Por qué esa escena parecía incompleta?

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- escuchó decir a lo lejos, como si se tratase de un eco perdido en la distancia, o tal vez como un murmullo ¿de quién era esa voz? Le resultaba familiar pero ¿de quién se trataba?

Escuchó pasos aproximarse por el muelle, una silueta esbelta y vestida de negro se aproximaba, pero pronto se alzó una bruma que no le permitió ver más que una sombra –quieras o no, estaré a tu lado- le dijo la voz y de subito su corazón dio un latido muy fuerte, de anticipación. Conocía esa voz, esa persona era… era…

-¡Harry despierta, es hora de desayunar!- le llamó Neville desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Todo estaba en movimiento, y es que ese día sería el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Los ánimos estaban por los cielos, en especial en el comedor. Cientos de banderas rojas y doradas iban de mesa en mesa, ondeando y cambiando de manos. Siempre le había parecido curioso que, a pesar de la constante lucha entre las casas por hacerse por la copa al final de cada año, cuando se trataba de quidditch, toda la escuela parecía apoyar a cualquier equipo que jugara contra Slytherin. Eso no estaba tan mal, después de todo se promovía la unión de las casas (aunque fuese contra un enemigo en común) y había mucho apoyo hacia Gryffindor; aun así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por los Slytherin… bueno, se lo habían buscado por meterse con todos todo el tiempo, pero aun así aislarlos de esa manera le parecía un poco cruel. Por fortuna a ninguna de las serpientes parecía importarle este hecho, estaban lo suficientemente ocupados apoyando a su propia casa como para ocuparse de lo que los otros hicieran: típico de los Slytherin. Siempre astutos, solitarios y fríos, indiferentes a las críticas y orgullosos de sí mismos y de su casa; aparentemente malvados y de un sentido del humor retorcido e incluso cruel de vez en cuando, pero Harry sabía que no eran malos, que la mayoría sólo era víctima de la reputación de unos cuantos y de los rumores que existían alrededor de esa casa en específico, culpa de un pasado tormentoso... o eso suponía.

* * *

Todos estaban en el campo, los gritos de los estudiantes resonaban desde las gradas, Madame Hooch estaba de pie ante ambos equipos repitiéndoles su discurso sobre cómo debían jugar limpio y todas esas cosas, pero Harry no la escuchaba, estaba más al pendiente de la tensión que se formaba entre ambos equipos sobre todo por la hostilidad casi tangible que se percibía de los Slytherin. Todos los miembros del equipo les miraban de una forma casi amenazadora, una táctica de intimidación, pensó Harry, observándolos detenidamente. Suponía que estaban sujetos a mucha presión desde el regreso oficial de Voldemort, pero sólo una persona entre ellos no les miraba con los ojos entre cerrados o los hombros tensos, en realidad ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlos, Draco Malfoy insistía en mantener su mirada fija en algún punto entre las gradas. Sus ojos estaban surcados por unas tenues ojeras y seguían algo hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando. Sacudió la cabeza, era una tontería pensar que Malfoy había estado llorando, aun así no pudo ignorar la punzada de preocupación que le atravesó el pecho, muy cerca de donde el vacío había anidado y es que ahora que había convivido un poco con él, le resultaba difícil no preocuparse por lo que le sucediera, después de todo no era tan malo como pensaba.

-Dense la mano- dijo Madame Hooch. Graham Montague dio un paso al frente y Harry hizo lo mismo. Ambos se estrecharon la mano, no sin la vieja costumbre heredada de Marcus Flint de intentar romperle la mano en el proceso, pero Harry no dejo ver gesto alguno de dolor. Hooch hizo sonar su silbato una vez y todos se elevaron en el aire, tomando sus posiciones. Pronto la voz de Zacharias Smith se hizo escuchar en los alta voces.

-Hoy es un buen día para el quidditch- comenzó, claramente animado –el sol brilla, las aves cantan y la multitud está enloquecida, sin duda será un partido memorable. Las pelotas están en el aire… ¡y comienza el partido!

-Katie Bell tiene la quaffle, se aproxima al aro y… ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! Se los dije, hoy es un gran día para los leones, pero Slytherin no se queda atrás. Robins tiene la quaffle, parece que ganará otros diez puntos para Gryffindor… pero es interceptada por Montague quien se aproxima rápidamente a los aros... Weasley y Bell se aproximan, pero Flint las tiene cubiertas. Ron Weasley parece preparado para cumplir con su puesto, Montague tira y… una bludger desequilibra al guardian de Gryffindor, Slytherin tiene diez puntos. Las cosas se están calentando por aquí, señoras y señores. Ambos equipos llevan caras largas y no es para menos, estamos siendo testigos de una rivalidad tan vieja como el colegio mismo, pero del odio al amor hay sólo un paso, o eso es lo que dicen los rumores… Lo siento profesora. Urquhart tiene la quaffle…- Harry dejó de escuchar la narración del partido y comenzó a buscar la snitch. Ciertamente, el partido era algo más violento de lo usual y sería conveniente terminar con él pronto, Demelza tenía un labio partido, y creía haber visto a algún Slytherin sangrando por la nariz pero no estaba seguro de quién se trataba. Comenzó a volar en círculos, buscando el brillo dorado de a snitch. Aparentemente Malfoy tampoco conseguía encontrar la snitch, porque se dedicaba a volar en sentido contrario. De pronto, un destello a la distancia le deslumbro…

-…Y parece que Harry Potter ha visto la snitch! Ambos buscadores se lanzan a la cacería. ¡Pero mírenlos correr! Nunca había visto a dos jugadores volar tan rápido ¿Habrán roto algún record? Malfoy comienza a quedarse atrás, parece que algo le ha distraído en el campo de juego… Esto es brutal, señoras y señores! Potter se aproxima más a la snitch, la tiene entre los dedos y… la tiene! Ha atrapado la snitch y… oh, eso debió doler! Una bludger ha golpeado a Malfoy ¿de quién ha venido eso? Parece que le ha dado en la cabeza y… ¡Por Merlín, ha caído de su escoba…!- Harry se volvió. Era cierto, Malfoy caía a gran velocidad, con los brazos y piernas flácidos por la inconsciencia, parecía ser un muñeco de trapo. Cuando se dio cuenta, él también se dejaba caer. En algún momento había soltado la snitch para poder tomar la escoba con ambas manos e inclinarse hacia el frente para ganar velocidad. Su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora, sentía la adrenalina y el miedo correr por sus venas y sólo podía pensar: por favor, más rápido ¡más rápido! Vio el rubio cabello de Malfoy ondear con el viento, dorado y suave a la vista, tan brillante… era la snitch que tenía que atrapar. La multitud había callado de pronto, o por lo menos Harry no podía escuchar a nadie mientras perseguía su objetivo y, mientras pegaba su cuerpo a la escoba para reducir la fricción del viento, vino a su mente una imagen como salida de un sueño.

Por un instante creyó ver a Malfoy volando frente a él, con el cabello ondeándole grácilmente con el viento.

-No puedes atraparme, Potter- le gritaba con gran entusiasmo, con una burla casi infantil…

Sacudió la cabeza, ya casi lo alcanzaba, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la arena que rodeaba los postes de los aros, estaba cerca…! Sabía que no podía volar más rápido, sintió una gran oleada de desesperación y…

...Saltó de su escoba.

Ambos cuerpos caían ahora, Harry logró llegar a Malfoy poco antes de tocar el suelo y de pronto el dolor.

* * *

Malfoy se removió, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la frente y en un brazo, probablemente porque se le había roto. Había caído sobre el pecho de Harry quien permanecía inmóvil bajo él. De inmediato se levantó, ignorando el fuerte mareo que sintió, tenía que asegurarse de que el moreno estaba respirando.

-Merlín, Harry por favor… por favor…- murmuraba inclinándose de nuevo hacia él, acercando la cabeza a su pecho. El alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando escuchó su corazón latir. –Harry, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó, tocándole el rostro.

Por un momento se removió, abrió sus ojos lentamente, entrecerrándolos para enfocarlo ya que sus gafas habían caído en algún momento.

-Te atrapé- murmuró con voz ronca. Draco se habría reído de no ser porque la situación era tan alarmante. Le tomó la cabeza, para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero Harry volvió a quedar inconsciente. Una pequeña multitud se aproximaba a ellos. Granger y la comadreja encabezaban la marcha seguidos de McGonagall, Madame Hoch y Draco no sabía quiénes más. A continuación todo se volvió una locura. Dos personas le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, a pesar de que mostró cierta resistencia al alejarse de Harry, pero al moreno ya lo levitaban en una camilla, así que se dejó guiar a la enfermería y volvió la mirada al frente, pero algo llamó su atención. En la mano con la que había ayudado a Harry a levantarse había una gran mancha roja y húmeda. Tuvo que silenciar una exclamación de horror cuando se dio cuenta de que era sangre. Potter estaba sangrando.

* * *

Dentro de la enfermería, costó algo de trabajo librarse de los mirones. Parkinson había entrado como una exhalación, gritando el nombre de Draco y corriendo a su camilla, a un lado de Zabini quien se limitó a mirar al rubio, quien le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Madame Pomfrey los hizo salir a todos quienes no estaban heridos. Granger y la comadreja salieron con cierta renuencia hasta que la medimaga les dijo que Harry estaría bien y que dormiría hasta el día siguiente, pero no se marcharon sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia. Draco sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa mirada: es tu culpa. Y hasta cierto punto tenían razón…

Cuando Madame Pomfrey por fin los dejó solos, tras darle un par de pociones para el dolor y acomodarle el brazo con un hechizo que no se había dado la molestia de escuchar, se levantó con cuidado de no mover mucho el brazo que tenía vendado. Se aproximó a la cama de Harry y se sentó en la silla que había sido convenientemente dejada a un lado ya que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo de pie sin que le doliera la cabeza. Levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició suavemente la mejilla del moreno. Hacía tanto que no lo tenía así de cerca! Bueno, era cierto que habían estado trabajando juntos la última semana, haciendo las cosas medianamente soportables, pero no era lo mismo; no cuando tenía que estarse conteniendo continuamente para no tocarlo o decir algo que no debiera. No había sido sencillo, pero lo había hecho por el bien de Harry, como prometió a Granger.

Sus dedos fueron de su mejilla hasta su cabello, moviéndose con cuidado de no mover los vendajes que le cubrían la cabeza al moreno. Supuso que él debía de tener un vendaje similar, pero le restó importancia. Se sentía tan bien poder estar así de cerca a Harry, aunque él estuviese inconsciente! Alejó su mano del pálido rostro de Harry y le tomó la mano.

-Si alguien entrara justo ahora- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, entre susurros –haría confirmar los rumores sobre nosotros. Me pregunto ¿cómo reaccionarías ahora que no recuerdas nada? Supongo que no te costaría trabajo desmentirlos. Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? Fuimos muy ingenuos al pensar que podíamos estar juntos como si nada; estamos en medio de una guerra… aunque muchas veces tú me hacías olvidar de ese pequeño detalle. ¿Recuerdas nuestras tardes en la torre del reloj, cuando hablábamos por horas y yo te hacía reír con mis bromas de doble sentido y tú me hablabas de tu vida? Sé que no lo haces, sólo es una forma de hablar… Esta tarde me sorprendiste mucho. Quiero decir, me diste un susto de muerte. Imbécil ¿qué pensabas arrojándote así sin medir las consecuencias? Eres un peligro para ti mismo, por eso Granger hizo lo que hizo! Como sea, cuando me dijiste eso en el campo, cuando despertaste… no pude evitar recordar ciertas cosas y eso me hizo pensar ¿será posible que aún me recuerdes? Sé que no es así, que es una tontería, pero me gusta creer que es posible, que a pesar de todo… tú...- su voz comenzó a quebrarse. Era demasiado doloroso seguir, y sin importarle el dolor del brazo y el de la cabeza, se arrojó sobre el pecho de Harry una vez más, y dejó escapar las lágrimas que venía aguantando desde lo que había sucedido la semana anterior.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se quedó así, dormido con su cabeza recargada encima del moreno, con su brazo vendado abrazándose a él como si de un salvavidas se tratara y con su mano libre aun sujetando la de Harry.

Cuando despertó, no era el único dentro de la enfermería. Granger y la comadreja lo miraban desde los pies de la cama donde dormía Harry. De inmediato se tensó y serenó su expresión, una cosa era permitir que Harry lo viese tal cual era y otra muy distinta era quedar expuesto ante cualquiera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó levantándose de la silla, ignorando el ligero mareo que le golpeó.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Ron, claramente igual de tenso que él. Draco sonrió a medias y elevó una ceja.

-Bueno, claramente me atienden aquí ¿o es que no notaste las vendas?- preguntó con todo el sarcasmo que pudo –O tal vez te refieras a "aquí" en un tono más existencial…

-Para ya Malfoy- dijo Granger, a un lado del pelirrojo –es hora de las visitas y queríamos ver cómo seguía Harry.

-Bueno, como Pomfrey ya les dijo: no despertará hasta mañana, así que ya pueden marcharse- Weasley parecía más y más irritado, cosa que le divirtió. Granger por el contrario, sólo parecía incomoda.

-También…- comenzó la castaña –también queríamos hablar contigo, Malfoy.

-Bueno, pues adelante Granger el tiempo es oro.

-Es sobre lo que pasó hoy en el partido. Supongo que te has dado cuenta del peligro que corre Harry cuando está cerca de ti.

-¿Insinúas que fue culpa mía que él esté en cama ahora?

-¿Y de quién más sería la culpa sino tuya?- dijo Weasley, claramente molesto –Si no hubieses sido tan tonto como para caerte de tu escoba, ahora Harry estaría celebrando en la sala común en lugar de estar aquí, medio muerto.

-¡Él no está muriendo, Comadreja estúpida, sólo está inconsciente!

-¡Basta los dos!- se exaltó Hermione –Ya no importa de quien haya sido la culpa, lo que tratamos de decir es que Harry no puede seguir compartiendo tiempo contigo…

-¡Ya lo sé!- le interrumpió, sintiéndose muy cansado de golpe -¿Crees que no lo he pensado ya? ¿Qué no me sentí morir cuando lo vi sangrar de la cabeza? Si no le he dicho nada sobre lo que hiciste es porque en el fondo, sé que tienes la razón. Él está mejor sin mí, no necesito de ninguno de ustedes dos para que me lo recuerden. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo planes malévolos que preparar para destruir el mundo- les dijo con toda la burla que pudo reunir y salió de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

N.A: oh no puedo creer que haya terminado este cap tan rápido xDDD tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo. Cómo ven? les ha gustado? yo sé que van a odiar mucho a ron y a hermione... xD es una pena.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad no tienen una idea de lo mucho que valoro su opinión respecto a lo que hago, porque lo hago con todo el amor del mundo.

Que estén muy bien n.n chane~


	5. A hurtadillas

.

**Capítulo 4: A hurtadillas.**

.

.

A pesar de haber despertado el día anterior, Harry seguía en la enfermería ya que la cabeza le punzaba de vez en cuando. Por lo demás se encontraba muy bien, Ron y Hermione habían estado visitándolo continuamente, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Luna, Ginny y a Neville. Sólo se sentía algo inquieto por la conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Malfoy. Luego de haber despertado, sus amigos no fueron a las primeras personas a las que vio, por el contrario había sido Malfoy la primera persona a la que veía, como si hubiese estado esperando a que despertara.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, Malfoy estaba sereno, con el brazo izquierdo sostenido por un gran trozo de tela atado a su cuello pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Ninguno dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Harry comenzaba a sentirse inquieto por ese silencio pesado y firme que se había instalado entre ellos dos, hasta que el rubio abrió la boca.

-Fue algo muy estúpido lo que hiciste el otro día- dijo sin rastro de emoción.

-Claro, hubiese sido mejor haberte dejado morir.

-No seas tonto, no habría muerto.

-Cierto, porque cuando uno cae de veinte metros hasta el suelo no hace más que torcerse la muñeca.

-Como sea, no debiste hacerlo.

-Bueno, pues lo lamento entonces.

-…Sólo no te arriesgues por cosas que no son importantes ¿entendido?- dijo y se alejó de los pies de la cama, donde había estado de pie todo ese tiempo. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo. Harry le miró con curiosidad.

-Gracias, Potter- murmuró, sin voltear y salió de la enfermería. Poco después apareció Madame Pomfrey no demasiado sorprendida de verlo despierto y comenzó a revisarlo, más tarde le habían dejado marchar con sus amigos, pero algo respecto a las palabras de Malfoy seguía molestándole, era como si se estuviese despidiendo…

Trató de restarle importancia, seguramente Malfoy sólo estaba molesto por tener que agradecerle, sí eso debía ser. Aun así, no pudo dejar de sentirse inquieto luego de que Ron y Hermione fueran por él para acompañarlo de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Dentro todos le esperaban con golosinas y cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar. Era verdad, había atrapado la snitch poco antes de que Malfoy… se detuvo, pensar en ello hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

Lo bueno de estar en su sexto año, era que tenían una cantidad ridícula de horas libres así que tenían el resto de la tarde libre, de modo que la gastaron celebrando de manera atrasada la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, pero Harry no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. Desde su última charla en la enfermería, Malfoy no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y rara vez lo veía. Aún compartían asiento en pociones, pero el rubio se mostraba distante y renuente a no hablarle más de lo necesario y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. Al principio creyó que sólo se trataba del afilado orgullo Malfoy en acción, pero conforme pasaban los días, resultaba obvio que lo estaba evitando. Lo peor de todo era que comenzaba a extrañar charlar con Malfoy y es que ¿quién diría que podía ser una persona agradable? Además, algo en su presencia lo hacía sentirse tranquilo… inusualmente tranquilo. Resultaba irónico que esa misma sensación de paz le causara tanta incertidumbre ¿a qué se debía?

Casi sin querer, comenzó a buscar a Malfoy en cada pasillo sin demasiado éxito, hasta que una noche sacó el mapa del merodeador y lo vio en la sala común de Slytherin. A pesar de que era tarde, las huellas de Malfoy no estaban dentro de su habitación ¿tendría insomnio? No había nadie más con él ¿qué haría ahí, solo, sentado frente a la chimenea? ¿qué pasaría por su mente?

En algún momento de la noche Harry se quedó dormido y para cuando despertó, Malfoy había desaparecido del pergamino.

Pronto el buscarlo en el mapa del merodeador se le hizo una costumbre de todas las noches para ayudarse a dormir. Más que obsesionarle, le tranquilizaba ver el nombre de Malfoy, estático dentro de su sala común…

* * *

La cabeza le dolía, sabía que era por la falta de sueño, pero no podía evitarlo. Últimamente sus pensamientos no le dejaban dormir, así que prefería gastar las noches sentado en un sofá de la sala común, observando el fuego hasta que el cansancio le vencía o hasta que el fuego se extinguiera, lo que sucediera primero. Alejarse de Harry estaba siendo más duro de lo que había creído ¿Cómo había dejado que eso sucediera, en qué momento Potter se le había metido tan adentro del corazón? Si su padre llegara a enterarse… bueno, sería un espectáculo muy interesante. Estaba tan cansado, pero lo hacía por el bien de Harry. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo. Ya no llevaba puesto el vendaje, hacía tres días que su brazo se había recuperado por completo, pero aún podía recordar tantas cosas referentes a esa parte de su cuerpo en particular… cosas que Harry ya no recordaba, cosas que era mejor pretender que no habían sucedido.

-¿…verdad que sí, Draco?- preguntó Pansy a su lado, a trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿De nuevo soñando despierto?- insinuó Blaise, a un lado de Pansy, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirarlo –Pansy decía que sería de lo más entretenido ir a Hogsmeade juntos este fin de semana, pero parece que tú preferirías ir con alguien más…-

-¿Qué tonterías dices, Zabini?

-Claro, disimula Draco. Siempre he dicho que eres un actor excelente…

-No le hagas caso, Draco- intervino Pansy –ya te he dicho que son sólo rumores, Blaise, muy ridículos por cierto. Mira que decir que tú y Potter…- Se detuvo para reír fuertemente, llamando la atención de muchos en otras mesas. Los otros Slytherin no voltearon siquiera, acostumbrados a su habitual escándalo.

Harry volteó, aparentemente molesto. Draco le devolvió la mirada, elevando una ceja ¿estaba celoso, acaso? Esa idea le provocó más emoción de la que debería, su corazón dio un vuelco pero ya tenía experiencia en cuidar sus expresiones faciales a la perfección. Zabini tenía razón: era un excelente actor, así que no tuvo problema en pretender que nada dentro de él había sucedido, a pesar de que deseara levantarse y tomar a Harry entre sus brazos ahí, frente a todo el mundo. Pero en lugar de hacer eso se volvió hacia Pansy y se disculpó por no poder ir ese fin de semana porque tenía otros asuntos que atender, cosa que era verdad hasta cierto punto. "Lo haces por su bien" se dijo, levantándose de la mesa sin dar más explicaciones, si ser consciente del par de miradas que le siguieron por el comedor.

* * *

Caminaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que lo seguían, no hasta que alguien le llamó, obligándolo a detenerse.

-Se te está haciendo costumbre eso de salir huyendo.- dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Draco no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres, Blaise?

-A ti- contestó simplemente, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-No digas estupideces y dime ¿qué diablos sucede?

-Últimamente me molesta mucho tu actitud, Draco.

-No sé de qué hablas- gruñó, tratando de soltarse, pero le sujetaba por el cuello de la túnica, inmovilizándolo.

-Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. ¿Qué creíste que hacías interponiéndote entre esa bludger y Potter? De haber caído, habrías muerto.

-¿Y eso qué importa? No me pasó nada- alegó sin intentar negar el hecho, sencillamente no tenía caso.

-¡No entiendo por qué te arriesgas así por él, no vale la pena que lo persigas si no te corresponde!- reclamó, claramente molesto. Draco también estaba comenzando a irritarse, "Porque lo quiero!", quería gritarle "porque soy un idiota y lo quiero!" pero no sería nada pertinente de su parte, no cuando no estaba seguro de a quién pertenecía Zabini. No cuando se había jurado no decir nada a nadie mientras siguiera con vida.

-¡Y yo no entiendo por qué sigues siendo un pedazo de imbécil…!- iba a agregar algo más, pero la furia de Blaise hizo acto de presencia ante la más mínima provocación. Zabini le había azotado contra la pared, haciéndole perder el aire.

-Eres una pequeña serpiente- gruñó Blaise.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Será mejor que te cu…- pero Draco nunca supo qué "cu" porque alguien había arrojado a Blaise al suelo. Sorprendido se encontró con un sonrojado y jadeante Harry Potter. Esa imagen le habría traído recuerdos más felices de no haber sido por su ceño fruncido y sus puños fuertemente cerrados ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto tan molesto?

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Potter?- gritó Blaise, incorporándose.

-¿Cuál es TU problema, Zabini? Malfoy no te ha hecho nada.

-Oh ya veo por dónde va esto…- murmuró –¿defendiendo a tu amorcito, Potter?- preguntó con un afilado tono de voz. Draco tuvo unos deseos enormes de golpear a Blaise en ese momento, ¿qué pretendía? Seguramente Harry se molestaría y se iría confundido o tal vez muy molesto por las insinuaciones de Zabini. Pero se equivocó, en lugar de eso el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa a medias, casi burlona.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?- retó, cruzándose de brazos. Draco estaba oficialmente annonadado por el comportamiento de Harry, ¿sería posible que hubiese recuperado sus recuerdos? Pero ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Seguramente se trataba de la vena de héroe de Harry en acción, en pocas palabras: haría lo mismo por cualquier otra persona, no importaba que se tratara de Draco o de alguien más.

-El leoncito ha descubierto sus garras- se burló Blaise, sin dejar su tono mordaz.

-No me tientes, Zabini que poco me falta para hechizarte…-

-Basta los dos- intervino Draco, con falsa indiferencia –Blaise, hablamos luego.

-Claro, me iré para dejarlos solos- dijo, antes de emprender la retirada, dejando escuchar una carcajada por el pasillo. Debía de conseguirse amigos menos dementes, pensó dando la media vuelta él también, pero el fuerte agarre de Harry le detuvo.

-Espera- le llamó sin soltarlo –has estado evitándome, Malfoy ¿por qué?- le preguntó bajando el todo agresivo de su voz. Draco se removió incomodo ¿de modo que lo había notado?

-¿Pero qué dices, Potter; desde cuándo somos los grandes amigos?

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero ¿Tanto te molestó lo del partido, tu orgullo es tan grande como para no volver a dirigirme la palabra?

-¿Mi orgullo?- repitió con cierta ironía –No, no dejé de hablarte por mi orgullo, Potter- terminó con una sonrisa triste que Harry no supo interpretar y trató de emprender la huida de nuevo.

-¿Entonces por qué?- preguntó alzando la voz, acorralándolo como había hecho Zabini hacía apenas unos instantes, pero sin hacerle daño -¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?

-Vaya, ¿ahora quieres mi amistad? No sé si deba recordarte que fue eso precisamente lo que me negaste desde un principio, confío en que no habrás olvidado eso ¿por qué es diferente ahora?

-Yo… no lo sé!- dijo llevándose las manos al cabello y alejándose un poco de él, dio unos pasos en círculos y luego volvió a acercarse –no lo sé, me agradas. Éramos unos niños en ese entonces, pero ahora te conozco mejor.

-No me conoces en lo absoluto, Potter.

-Pero podría hacerlo y tú a mí.

-Ya te conozco lo suficiente, Potter y no creo que a la comadreja y a Granger les agrade mucho que te juntes conmigo. Soy el enemigo ¿recuerdas?

-No te has comportado como un enemigo en estos días.

-Ya cambiarás de opinión.

-No lo haré.

-Créeme, lo harás.

-¿Por qué te obstinas tanto en negarte a ser mi amigo? En un principio querías serlo, ¿por qué es diferente ahora?

"Porque ahora quiero más que eso", pensó Draco apartando la mirada.

-Porque lo es- dijo en cambio. Por la expresión de Harry creyó que iba a golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, aquella sensación cálida y suave que eran los labios del moreno hicieron acto de presencia sobre los suyos. ¡Ah, que dicha sentirlo así una vez más! ¡Tantos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente…! Recuerdos de los que él no tenía ni idea, por eso cuando Harry se apartó, se dejó llevar hacia adelante para hacer contacto de nuevo, perdido en las sensaciones de una forma en la que sólo él era capaz de hacerle sentir. Sin pensarlo pidió permiso para adentrarse más allá de esos labios, llenándose de la familiar emoción que sentía cada vez que tenía a Harry entre los brazos… ¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de eso? ¿Por qué había renunciado a tan sublime sensación? Entonces lo recordó.

Draco se alejó abruptamente, dejando a Harry aun con los ojos cerrados y los labios sonrosados. No podía hacer eso de nuevo, no mientras se encontraban en medio de una guerra y hasta los más allegados a Potter habían estado de acuerdo de que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, era un peligro para el bienestar del moreno. Así que sin decir nada más, echó a correr antes de que Harry reaccionara y lo detuviera de nuevo, maldiciéndose por haber cometido tal desliz.

.

.

N.A: Ohhh por Salazar! xDDD me moría por escribir esto, les ha gustado? Qué les pareció? Ya quieren crucearme? Conozco a alguien que sí o.o ahahah xDD

Y esperen a leer lo demás oh si xDD estoy tan emocionada, en verdad no tienen una diea de las ganas que tenía de escribir este fic en especial :333

Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo n.n Bonito fin de semana, chaneee~~


	6. Confundido

.

**Capítulo 5: Confundido.**

.

.

Cuando vio a Draco salir del comedor sintió que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con él a solas, saber qué sucedía. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Zabini salir tras de él sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago, así que le tomó unos segundos reaccionar e ir tras de ellos. Se disculpó con sus amigos, alegando que había olvidado su varita en la habitación y salió en busca de Malfoy y Zabini. Cuando los encontró, no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Eres una pequeña serpiente- gruñó Blaise.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Los dos parecían estar muy tensos, pero lo que más le molestó no fue el tono hostil de la conversación, sino que Zabini parecía estar a punto de golpearlo, así acorralado como tenía al rubio. Lo siguiente ocurrió de una manera inusual. Había empujado a Zabini lejos de Malfoy y comenzó una discusión un tanto extraña, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Luego se había quedado a solas con Malfoy y ahí fue donde las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. A medida que Malfoy le daba largas, más deseaba respuestas. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?, le había preguntado el rubio. Él no sabía cómo explicarlo pero de alguna manera sabía que las cosas eran distintas, Malfoy parecía una persona muy distinta a la que había sido antes e incluso se comportaba de una manera distinta. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que podrían llegar a llevarse de maravilla porque hasta cierto punto sabía que eran más parecidos de lo que creían, aunque no supiera cómo poner todo eso en palabras. Su falta de elocuencia lo desesperaba demasiado pero aun así intentó exponer su punto de vista, pero Malfoy parecía determinado en negarle su compañía, sin embargo había algo en la expresión del rubio que le hacía pensar que tal vez quería decir algo distinto, como si fuera capaz de saber cuándo estaba mintiendo. Sonaba ridículo pero así era.

-¿Por qué te obstinas tanto en negarte a ser mi amigo? En un principio querías serlo, ¿por qué es diferente ahora?- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Malfoy apartó la mirada con una expresión triste en el rostro.

-Porque lo es- le contestó simplemente y hubo un pequeño lapso en el tiempo en el que le dio la razón, era verdad: las cosas eran muy diferentes, sólo que no comprendía por qué lo eran, ni siquiera sabía qué era diferente y eso le desesperaba, le molestaba a sobre manera, en especial porque tenía a Malfoy ahí, frente a él, con una apariencia deprimida y casi frágil como si no supiera qué más hacer. Por ese instante fugaz fue capaz de percibir toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro y eso le conmovió ¡Era una persona tan compleja y distinta!

Bajó la mirada a los labios del rubio, parecían ser tan tersos y dulces… entonces vino la ansiedad por comprobarlo, así que ignorando cualquier advertencia de la razón, lo besó. Fue algo corto, pero lleno de emoción. Algo dentro de su pecho se removió y de súbito sintió el vacío desaparecer, sus rodillas temblar y su corazón latir fuertemente. Era una sensación tan abrumadora que asustaba, así que se separó. Entonces Malfoy se había aproximado por más, por mucho más y le besó como nunca lo habían besado, con el aliento, con las manos y el corazón. Entonces Harry quiso más, no sólo un beso sino cientos, quiso poder estar junto a él todo el tiempo, quiso que Malfoy confiara en él, que lo llamara por su nombre, que se sentara a su lado en cada clase que tuvieran juntos y…

La sensación desapareció, el vacío regreso. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos Malfoy ya no estaba.

Eso había sucedido hace dos semanas y Harry no sabía qué pensar. Por un lado no sabía a qué venía esta repentina atracción, apenas habían convivido unos cuantos días y ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Era posible querer a alguien tan pronto? Harry no estaba seguro y aun así, no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad por estar cerca de él. Por el otro, no estaba seguro si Malfoy podría corresponderle. A fin de cuentas se había apartado ¿o no? Pero también me besó, pensó tratando de darse ánimos. Tal vez sólo era que Malfoy era una persona muy complicada, difícil de entender al primer intento, y eso sólo le hacía querer conocerle con más fuerzas. El tercer punto era un poco más delicado: ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus amigos? Malfoy había hecho muchas cosas poco honorables durante los cinco años anteriores, ¿cómo hacerles ver que era distinto ahora? Malfoy gastaba sus horas dirigiéndoles comentarios mordaces desde que… desde que tenía… desde que tenía memoria. ¿Por qué de pronto esa frase se le antojaba un tanto extraña? En fin, para decirle a sus amigos, primero debía de asegurarse de que quería a Malfoy aunque ¿no había sido el impulso de besarlo la prueba más contundente? Se había dejado llevar por el momento, y sospechaba que el rubio también, así que era mejor no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones…

-¿Harry? –le llamó Ron, desde su cama. -¿Qué sucede, amigo no puedes dormir?

-No yo… sólo pensaba. ¿Te desperté?- preguntó a su somnoliento amigo.

-Para nada. ¿En qué pensabas?

-En… nada. Oye Ron, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sabes que sí, Harry ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno yo… ¿qué opinas de Malfoy?- preguntó tanteando el terreno, con fingida indiferencia. Los hombros de Ron se tensaron y su expresión se tornó un poco más seria.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Harry estuviste hablando con él?

-Sí… bueno no es por nada en especial. Así que ¿qué opinas?

-Es un hurón insufrible- contestó sin pensarlo –no se puede confiar en él.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. En verdad esperaba una respuesta menos… mordaz.

-Bueno, podría enlistar todos sus defectos, pero tardaría toda la noche…

-Vamos, no es tan malo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ahora era Ron quien fruncía el ceño.

-… No lo sé con seguridad, pero no parece ser tan malo. Al menos ya no.

-Escucha Harry, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, el mismo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde primer año, ¡hijo de un mortifago, Harry! Y probablemente siga los pasos de su padre, también.

-No creo que él lo haga…- comentó sorprendiendo a Ron y a sí mismo por la seguridad con lo que había dicho, pero una vez que lo dijo en voz alta, lo creyó perfectamente coherente.

-Como tú digas, Harry pero sigo sin fiarme de él. Piénsalo.- y se había girado en su almohada para continuar durmiendo.

* * *

Por fortuna o no, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello los siguientes días ya que tenía un pequeño asunto de vital importancia que atender con el profesor Dumbledore. Sucedió luego de su clase de encantamientos, luego de que saliera del salón de clases en compañía de Ron y Hermione, Snape había aparecido para darle una nota del director.

De modo que era hora de actuar una vez más. Desde que el año había comenzado, Dumbledore y él habían estado saliendo en pequeñas misiones para destruir los horrocruxes de Voldemort y así terminar con él de una manera definitiva cuando llegara el momento oportuno. A Harry le entusiasmaba el poder ayudar en algo, al menos así no se sentía como un inútil mientras los miembros de la orden arriesgaban su vida.

Si los cálculos de Dumbledore eran correctos eran seis horrocruxes los que tenían que encontrar para dejar a Voldemort como último objetivo. Habían tenido mucho éxito en la labor, al menos eran capaces de encontrar algunos y destruirlos con ayuda de la espada de Gryffindor. Hasta el momento llevaban tres de tres. Primero estaba el diario que había destruido en su segundo año, había resultado extremadamente conveniente que al menos uno llevase tanto tiempo destruido sin que lo supieran. El segundo lo había encontrado un día en la sala de menesteres, mientras intentaba esconder el libro del Principe Mestizo luego de que Hermione le insistiera en que tenía que dejar de usarlo en clase porque resultaba poco ético y blah, blah, blah… Entonces, mientras buscaba el lugar apropiado para esconderlo, había tropezado con una silla que sostenía una enorme montaña de objetos de todo tipo, haciendo caer la tiara de Ravenclaw. Harry la reconoció de inmediato por la estatua de Rowena que le había mostrado Luna en cierta ocasión, así que suponiendo que sería un tesoro de la escuela, se la llevó al director. Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que era un horrocrux más cuando Dumbledore lo examinó con detenimiento. El tercero había sido algo un poco más complicado, ya que tras encontrar el medallón falso de Slytherin y reconocerlo entre los tesoros de Kreacher, conseguir que se los entregara para la noble causa de evitar la destrucción total del mundo mágico había sido todo un suplicio. Luego de negociar durante cinco horas ininterrumpidas el elfo había aceptado luego de que le ofrecieran el medallón falso a cambio después de que le hablaran sobre cómo había pertenecido a Regulus y como él había sido un héroe hasta cierto punto. No se molestaron en mencionar que gracias a eso habían tenido que ir a una cueva infestada de inferis y casi morir en el intento en vano, eso no ayudaría mucho…

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que notó fue Fawkes no estaba en su lugar habitual, sino que permanecía de pie sobre una de las esquinas de la silla del director, como si buscase estar lo más cerca de Dumbledore posible, lo segundo fue que el director parecía un poco más viejo de lo habitual.

-Adelante, Harry, muchacho. Siéntate- le dijo con su habitual sonrisa amable, así que lo hizo.

-Buenas tardes, Señor- saludó esperando a que Dumbledore hablara primero.

-Cuéntame, Harry ¿cómo van las cosas con el señor Malfoy?-preguntó inocentemente. Harry se tensó ¿se habría enterado Dumbledore de lo que había pasado entre ellos en el corredor? ¿Habría escuchado rumores? ¿Alguien los había visto?

-Yo… supongo que normal, Señor ¿tendrían que ser distintas?- preguntó tratando de comprender el motivo de a pregunta, pero Dumbledore sólo lo miró fijamente.

-¿Ha sucedido algo inusual en los últimos meses, Harry?

-…No que yo sepa, Señor.

-Muy bien.

-¿Me había llamado sólo por eso, Señor?

-Oh, no claro que no. Como sabrás, estuve fuera algunos días- Harry asintió –Fue un viaje lleno de sorpresas, sin duda…- dijo, colocando un anillo en la mesa. Entonces notó que la mano de Dumbledore estaba gravemente herida.

-Señor, su mano…-

-Ya llegaremos a eso- dijo pacientemente –como ya sabes, Voldemort creo seis horrocruxes, este anillo era uno de ellos. Por la relación que guardaba con la familia Gaunt, se me ocurrió que sería pertinente buscar ahí precisamente, en la casa de los Gaunt. Como te podrás imaginar tuve éxito, sólo que tuve un pequeño problema… Como ya has notado, Harry soy un hombre viejo, y la edad te hace ser curioso, descuidado incluso. Inocentemente creí que el anillo no estaría protegido independientemente de las barreras externas. Creyendo que no ocurriría nada me probé el anillo- dijo alzando su mano –esto fue lo que obtuve por no ser más precavido.

-Pero… sanará ¿no es así?

-Me temo que no. La maldición que rodeaba al anillo era terriblemente poderosa, por fortuna Severus la está controlando perfectamente, así que tendré un poco más de tiempo.

-Eso quiere decir… que usted…

-Moriré, sí. Pero no te mortifiques, por favor si te lo digo es para que puedas hacerte a la idea y no sufras tanto. Soy un hombre muy viejo, Harry y ya he vivido más de la cuenta, estoy preparado para esto, y me gustaría que tú también lo estés. Ya has perdido a las suficientes personas como para ser yo una perdida más.

-Debe… debe de haber una cura, alguna poción que…

-No las hay, Harry- le interrumpió con un tono de voz que cualquiera usaría con un niño pequeño –pero por lo pronto aún tengo algo de tiempo para arreglar las cosas y terminar con los Horrocruxes, así que voy a pedirte atiendas a todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor- contestó como un autómata. Sabía que las bajas eran inevitables en una guerra, aun así no le era tan sencillo concebir la idea de que Dumbledore fuera a morir y lo aceptase con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. De cualquier forma estaba agradecido por ser tomado en cuenta por una vez, al menos así tendría tiempo, como dijo el director, de prepararse. Aunque en realidad, nunca estaría lo suficientemente listo como para aceptar la muerte de sus seres queridos así como así.

* * *

Sabía que tenía que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en la torre del reloj, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos… y los recuerdos eran lo único que lo mantenía en pie últimamente. También sabía que era algo masoquista de su parte haber comprado un pensadero para revivir esos mismos recuerdos, pero al menos así tenía una excusa para sacar esos hilillos plateados de su cabeza y echarlos a nadar un rato. Ya se le había hecho una costumbre, incluso había conseguido llenar un pequeño baúl de frascos repletos de esas imágenes pasadas, los cuales se encargaba de esconder perfectamente bien ahí mismo.

Claro que en ese momento no introdujo un recuerdo tan viejo, ahora estaba viendo aquel beso que Harry le había dado en el pasillo hacía un par de semanas. Le tranquilizaba darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, Harry aun guardaba sentimientos por él. Tal vez no era amor, tal vez era sólo atracción física e inexplicable, pero no le importaba, era mejor que nada, era mejor que notarlo indiferente y desinteresado. Pero eso también era algo preocupante, porque así era mucho más difícil resistir al impulso de decirle la verdad, de atraerlo a sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio, de decirle que era un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía, pero que lo perdonaba porque fin de cuentas era SU tonto y entonces Harry le sonriera porque había aprendido a identificar y disfrutar de su humor ácido. Eran todos esos deseos los que lo llevaron a la decisión final de apartarse lo más posible de Harry, al menos de esa manera no estaría tentado y no cometería alguna otra tontería.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor, Harry no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Dumbledore. En ese momento más que nunca sitió el peso de la guerra sobre sus hombros, la constante presencia de la muerte le abrumaba y veía más cercano el encuentro final… por eso resultaba casi ridículo que incluso en un momento como ese no lograra apartar a Malfoy de sus pensamientos. No podía olvidar lo que Ron le había dicho la otra noche. Era cierto que el padre de Malfoy estaba con Voldemor, pero una cosa era el padre y otra muy distinta el hijo… o al menos eso esperaba. Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que Draco fuese un mortífago y aun así no sonaba como una idea tan descabellada entonces, ¿por qué se obstinaba en negarlo? De alguna manera sabía que Malfoy podría ser muchas cosas, pero no un asesino Ron estaba equivocado, no podía ser posible que…

Una sombra pasó corriendo unos cuantos metros frente a él. Ese era… Malfoy? Corrió tras de él, en busca de algunas respuestas, en busca de su sola presencia. En realidad las respuestas no eran tan importantes como estar con él; estaba ansioso por verlo, tenerlo cerca. Necesitaba un poco de consuelo, un poco de esa extraña paz que él le transmitía así que corrió para buscarla. Su corazón latía rápidamente gracias al ejercicio y a la emoción.

Entonces Malfoy, sin detenerse, se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

-Más rápido, Harry o llegaremos tarde!- le dijo disimulando su risa y regresó su vista al frente. No entendió a qué se refería, pero aun así apretó el paso, intentando no reír él también, permitiéndose olvidarse de todo por un instante. Malfoy dobló la esquina, así que él también lo hizo, pero cuando llegó ahí Malfoy ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

.

.

N.A: Oh vaya y pensar que me trabé a la mitad de este cap xDD supongo que se nota por los cambios tan drásticos... espero que les haya gustado porque yo me emocioné muchisimo con el final, de hecho escribí el recuerdo completo y les diré ;D ya lo verán a su tiempo.

Actualizo pronto porque he recibido muchos comentarios y la gran mayoría de ustedes parecía ansiosa por leer el siguiente capítulo. Como ya les he dicho, yo aprecio muchísimo su opinión, así que aquí está, ojalá no les haya hecho arrepentirse xD

Si están arrepentid s, mi beta me ha dado permiso de culparla a ella xD Citándola: "Si, yo Chuliot... y aquí bajo la marca tenebrosa (?) declaro que asumiré toda la responsabilidad por los fans de Obliviate en caso de que sean decepcionados por el nuevo capítulo"

Por si quedan dudas, también es Slytherin xD Bien, creo que ya me extendí... lo siento xDD Espero que estén muy bien, nos leemos luecho. Chanee~~


	7. Desolado

.

**Capítulo 6: Desolado.**

.

.

Aquella mañana cuando Ron despertó, no se sorprendió por no encontrar a Harry en su cama. Últimamente se levantaba más temprano que los demás y bajaba a desayunar al comedor él sólo. Ya no le extrañaba, era cierto pero aun así se sentía preocupado por él ya que se le veía decaído y casi no hablaba. Efectivamente, cuando él y Hermione bajaron al comedor, Harry estaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, observando su desayuno fijamente. Casi automáticamente llevó su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy les miraba con los ojos entre cerrados, acusándolos ¿pero de qué? Frunció el ceño en su dirección y siguió caminando hasta sentarse a un lado de su amigo.

-Buenos días, Harry- le saludo. Harry tardó unos momentos para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo y cuando lo hizo sólo asintió con la cabeza. Él y Hermione compartieron una mirada preocupada ¿qué tenía a Harry tan decaído? Desde su charla con Dumbledore apenas y les había dirigido la palabra, encerrándose en sí mismo. No era la primera vez que veía a su amigo comportarse de esa forma, perdido entre sus pensamientos, pero sin duda era la primera vez en la que no sabía a qué se debía su aletargamiento.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de una manera similar, cuando llegó la clase de pociones Harry se sentó en la mesa de siempre, pero Malfoy pasó de él y se sentó con Goyle, quien lo recibió con sorpresa y buena disposición, casi inmediatamente Zabini se aproximó a ellos y obligó a Goyle a tomar su lugar con Pansy. Vaya, eso era extraño ¿por qué Malfoy se alejaba de esa manera de Harry? Él creía que el hurón haría hasta lo imposible por acercársele, entonces ¿por qué parecía tan determinado en mantenerse lejos de Harry? ¿Habrían discutido? Tal vez por eso Harry le había hablado de Malfoy la otra noche, tal vez era en él en quien pensaba en ese momento. Últimamente también se removía mucho en sueños, murmurando cosas que no podía entender. Ron estaba en verdad muy preocupado por su amigo, pero prefería no mencionarle nada, siempre que Harry estaba molesto terminaban discutiendo y Harry no necesitaba una pelea ese momento, eso lo sabía.

Mientras Slughorn se volvía para anotar algo en la pizarra, Ron aprovechó para girar hacia Hermione.

-Harry ha estado algo raro, ¿no te parece?- murmuró.

-Sí, desde su visita con Dumbledore no ha dicho demasiado.

-La otra noche me habló de Malfoy…

-… ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nada muy relevante, pero me hizo pensar ¿es posible que llegue a recuperar la memoria?

-No lo creo, en el libro decía que nadie…

Slughorn se dio la vuelta para explicar sus anotaciones, haciéndolos regresar su atención al frente unos minutos más hasta que el profesor comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón para vigilar las pociones de sus alumnos. Ron dirigió una rápido a mirada a Harry quien trabajaba con el ceño ligeramente menos fruncido de lo que lo tenía Neville.

-Como sea, tal vez deberíamos decirle algo… creo que fuimos muy lejos esta vez, Hermione.

-Tal vez lo hicimos, Ron pero no podemos decírselo, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría o si nos creyera que tuvo algo con Malfoy. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Así que eso hicieron.

* * *

Después de su encuentro en los pasillos, Malfoy le estaba evitando descaradamente, la clase de pociones había sido el claro ejemplo de que el rubio estaba determinado en alejarse de él a toda costa y eso lo estaba matando. Harry no podía soportarlo más, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle ¿por qué lo había besado de regreso? ¿por qué le había dicho que lo dejara? ¿por qué lo estaba evitando? Tal vez Malfoy no quería nada que ver con él después de todo, pero si era así Harry prefería que se lo dijera a la cara y punto, trataría de olvidar lo sucedido y lo dejaría en paz como, aparentemente, Malfoy tanto quería. Pero evitándolo de esa manera sólo conseguía que sus preguntas aumentaran, sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Harry estaba determinado a obtener sus respuestas, así que esa misma tarde tomó su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador y se lanzó en busca de Malfoy.

Después de caminar por una hora, sin encontrar rastros del rubio por el mapa, por fin vio el nombre de Malfoy saliendo de la torre del reloj. Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, aparentemente iba de regreso a las mazmorras, así que se encaminó hacia allá él también.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, luego de recorrer la mitad del castillo sin ver físicamente a Malfoy, por fin lo vio venir en dirección contraria en la que él caminaba. Estaba a punto de quitarse la capa cuando una sombra se extendió a sus espaldas y tuvo que esconderse tras un pilar para evitar chocar contra esa persona. El susto que le produjo ver a Snape aproximarse casi le había hecho olvidar que traía puesta la capa de invisibilidad.

-Llegas tarde- se quejó Snape.

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?- preguntó.

-Ha llegado la hora de que comiences a trabajar- le dijo bajando la voz, Harry juraría que Snape había visto a ambos lados del pasillo antes de hablar, por la pausa que hizo.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó también en susurros –Aún no termina el año escolar.

-Tu madre enviará una carta a Dumbledore, alegando que te necesita en casa por un tiempo. Él te lo dará, naturalmente.

-¿Te ha dicho qué quiere?

-Sabes que el Señor Tenebroso no da explicaciones, pero te está poniendo a prueba, así que hazlo bien o morirás.

-Lo haré- contestó con una seguridad que a Harry le heló la sangre.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Aun estás a tiempo para salir de todo esto, sabes que tu madre estará a salvo independientemente de lo que decidas.

-No, lo haré. No puedo perder la oportunidad de hacer algo.

-Conseguirás que te maten, Draco.

-Todos mueren al final. Esto es una guerra, Severus.

-Bien, como tú quieras. Prepárate, sales en media hora.

-…De acuerdo.

-Y Draco…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que piensas.

La discusión duró un poco más, pero Harry ya no escuchaba, no cuando sus pensamientos resonaban tan alto. ¡Malfoy trabajaba para Voldemort! Y no sólo eso, sino que lo hacía porque quería, porque quería ser partícipe en esa guerra.

No, no podía ser. Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no era un asesino; debía ser un error, no podía ser posible.

Estaba muy cansado y confundido, Snape y Malfoy hacía rato que se habían ido, y él ya no quería estar ahí, se sentía enfermo. Comenzó a caminar sin dirección, sus piernas se sentían tan pesadas! Las palabras de Malfoy aun resonaban en su cabeza "lo haré", "no perderé la oportunidad de hacer algo" ¿qué diablos tenía que hacer? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Tenía que decirle a Dumbledore, tal vez él podría evitar que Malfoy…

* * *

Lo bueno de estar en sexto año era que tenía muchas horas libres y que la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa las usaban para estar fuera, así que cuando entró a su dormitorio lo encontró vacío. De inmediato tomó su baúl y se aseguró de llevar sólo lo esencial. Sus manos estaban frías y temblaban terriblemente. Le habría gustado poder despedirse de Harry, pero era mejor así. Incluso con sus recuerdos intactos, Draco sabía que Harry se pondría hecho una furia y haría hasta lo imposible por impedirle marchar, pero tenía que hacerlo, había llegado su momento de actuar.

Terminó de empacar y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Como tenía permiso de salir, podía usar polvos flu para llegar a Malfoy Manor, por mucho que lo odiara era un método mucho más veloz. Dio un último vistazo a la sala común de Slytherin, esperando poder regresar para verla de nuevo y entre una llamarada verde y brillante, desapareció.

* * *

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, tanto que creyó que desfallecería por la falta de aire, pero no tenía tiempo para perder el conocimiento, tenía que pedirle ayuda al único en todo Hogwarts que podría hacer algo.

-Cucurucho de cucarachas- dijo apresuradamente, frente a la puerta de la dirección. –Vamos…- murmuró sin quitarle la vista hasta que le permitió pasar. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, no tenía tiempo que perder; su corazón golpeaba furiosamente contra su pecho y su estómago pedía a gritos expulsar todo ese estrés que llevaba dentro, pero Harry aguantó y siguió subiendo. Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con Fawkes de pie sobre su silla, como hacía desde que el director había recibido la marca de su destino.

-Señor… no… debe… dejarlo… ir- dijo, con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Dumbedore se levantó y se aproximó a él.

-Harry, muchacho siéntate y respira un poco.- le pidió, pero Harry no se sentó, sólo tomó una larga bocanada de aire y repitió sus palabras.

-No debe dejarlo ir, Señor si lo hace podría morir o…-

-Tranquilo, muchacho ¿qué es lo que no debo permitir?

-¡Que Malfoy se vaya, Señor!

-De modo que no te lo dijo…- murmuró Dumbledore, alejándose del moreno. Harry estaba tan abatido que no lo escuchó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se había apartado de él.

-¡Señor, Voldemort! ¡Ha sido Voldemort quien pidió por él, usted no debe permitir que él…!

-Harry, me temo que no puedo hacer eso- le interrumpió.

-Pero… usted es el director. Basta con que diga que debe hacer un examen muy importante para que se quede. Señor…

-Me temo- le interrumpió una vez más –que no lo haré, Harry. El señor Malfoy ha tomado una decisión y yo no puedo decidir en su lugar. Si ha decidido arriesgarse…

-Pero podría matarse! Entonces usted tendría un cargo de consciencia o algo así.

-Sería un hecho lamentable que la vida del señor Malfoy se perdiera, pero él es un joven muy inteligente y sabrá arreglárselas. Quisiera poder ayudarte, Harry pero aun si pudiera detenerlo, me sería imposible a estas alturas. Draco acaba de partir hace unos minutos.- Harry alzó la cabeza tan rápida que fue una fortuna que no se rompiera el cuello en el intento. Miró fijamente al director, como si quisiera ver engaño en su rostro, cualquier rastro de que lo decía era mentira, pero no lo encontró. Dumbledore no podía hacer nada, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que con renovadas fuerzas se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo fuera de la dirección sin prestar atención a la voz de Dumbledore llamándolo.

Dumbledore no podía hacer nada. Draco era un mortífago. Malfoy estaba del lado de su padre, de Voldemort y de todos esos "sangre pura" que formaban parte de sus oscuras filas. Y lo peor es que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo ¿y para qué evitarlo? Malfoy había aceptado con gran disposición la tarea que le había asignado su señor… quería vomitar, no iba a aguantar más, estaba asqueado, adolorido, pero más que todas esas cosas, estaba furioso, se sentía traicionado y terriblemente triste; pero dentro de todo ese enojo, en el fondo de toda esa frustración, encontró la luz del entendimiento.

De pronto comprendió por qué había besado a Malfoy, por qué se sentía tan bien cuando lo tenía cerca y por qué se sentía tan herido tras haberlo escuchado hablando con Snape: le gustaba. Draco Malfoy le gustaba y más que eso, le quería. Pero él era un mortífago. Genial. En ese momento se sintió mucho peor, quería escapar del mundo, quería dejar de existir unos instantes, quedarse dormido durante los próximos cincuenta años. Pero como no podía hacer nada de eso, en su lugar siguió corriendo, ignorando el dolor que sentía en las piernas y en el pecho.

* * *

Malfoy Manor estaba muy distinta a como la había dejado luego de las vacaciones de navidad. Ahora todo lucía tres veces más tétrico que lo usual. Era escalofriante, tanto que tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrerle todo lo larga que era su espalda.

-¿Madre?- la llamó desde el Hall, esperando con todo el corazón que ella ya no estuviera ahí. Si sus sospechas eran acertadas, la casa era el nuevo escondite del Señor Tenebroso, y francamente no deseaba que su querida madre tuviese que convivir con esa clase de… personas. Ciertamente, Narcissa no acudió a su llamado, lo que era una buena señal. Lo que definitivamente no lo fue, era la voz que cobró vida unos pasos más allá de él.

-Bienvenido a casa, Draco- le saludó, un poco más ronco de lo que recordaba ¿cuándo diablos había salido de Azkaban? Sin demostrar dudas, se aproximó a él y se inclinó.

-Ya estoy aquí… padre.

.

.

N.A: OMFS! xDDD que emoción, escribí parte de este cap durante mi curso de verano y me moría de ganas por llegar a esto (como se nota que no hago nada en clases xD) Ojalá les haya gustado y bueno, me pidieron más así que eso hice... aunque irónicamente este ha sido de los caps más cortos, pero así estaba planeado que lo fuera xDD

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y todo su apoyo, este fic es para ustedes, espero lo estén disfrutando. Ya pronto comenzará el drarry el buen drarry con todas sus letras, así que no desesperen.

Nos leemos pronto, espero xD Que estén muy bien ^^ Chane~


	8. Mortífago

.

**Capítulo 7: Mortífago.**

.

.

Para cuando anocheció, Harry ya había caminado hasta el campo de quidditch y de regreso. En realidad había recorrido casi todo el terreno, a excepción del bosque prohibido.

En ese momento se encontraba sentado a orillas del lago, abrazando sus piernas. Aun no podía creerlo, simplemente no quería. Tal vez había escuchado mal, tal vez a la mañana siguiente vería a Malfoy desayunando en el comedor y todo estaría bien. Se sentía tan desolado que le era difícil ponerse en pie, por eso y por el desgaste físico, no deseaba levantarse, no cuando lo único que podía hacer era ir de un lado para otro mientras Malfoy estaba quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué bajo las ordenes de Voldemort… cerro los puños con fuerza, hasta enterrarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero no sintió dolor, ni siquiera sentía el viento helado colándose por debajo de su túnica, lo único que era capaz de sentir era ese enorme vacío que se había agrandado dentro de su pecho, eso y dolor, la traición… aún si Draco no lo quería de regreso, porque sí: lo quería. No sabía cómo era eso posible, ni por qué, pero lo hacía, lo sentía cuando al estar cerca de él ese terrible vacío que había anidado en su pecho se llenaba y desaparecía por completo, cuando ansiaba estar cerca de él aún si sólo habían compartido juntos unos cuantos días en pociones y en la enfermería… ¿Era posible querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo? Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había comenzado a fijarse en él. De pronto las cosas se habían dado de una forma tan natural que no quiso interponerse, sólo las dejó fluir sin importarle el precio… y ahora estaba pagando. La garganta se le anudo y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, tratando de exteriorizar toda esa frustración que llevaba dentro.

Tenía que evitar pensar en él, tenía que obligarse a dejar de quererlo, pero por alguna razón esa idea le dolía más. Él era el enemigo, el mismo Malfoy se lo había dicho y ahora por fin comprendía lo que había tratado de decir, ¡pero había parecido tan triste cuando le dijo eso! Cualquiera hubiese pensado que se trataba de otra cosa.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, con la frente apoyada contra sus rodillas y se dejó abrazar por el frío de la noche y cuando menos lo notó, se había quedado dormido.

En sus sueños estaba ahí mismo, sentado frente al lago y la tristeza que sentía, aunque fuera onírica, era tan grande como la auténtica, aunque con un matiz distinto. El sentimiento era tan familiar que por un momento creyó que seguía despierto.

Duró así, sentado e inmóvil bastante tiempo, hasta que escuchó pasos aproximarse lentamente y él sintió que conocía el sonido de esos pasos, como si se los supiera de memoria, como si los hubiese escuchado ya tantas veces y con tantas ansias que había aprendido a reconocer su sonido. Pronto supo que lo tenía de pie a su lado. Cerró los ojos y respiró esa familiar fragancia mezclada con el olor del pasto y del lago frente a él. Esperó a que le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, Harry sabía que no le diría nada hasta que él mismo comenzara a hablar, porque así era su forma de ser, porque lo comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Luego de un instante Harry por fin abrió la boca y le dijo con la voz baja y algo ronca:

-Fue mi culpa, no debí haber ido, tenías razón.

Y el silencio se hizo de nuevo. Harry esperaba que se fuera, que le dijera "te lo dije" y se fuera molesto porque todo había sido por su culpa. Pero no fue así. En lugar de ello sintió sus brazos rodeándolo para estrecharlo con fuerza. Fue cuando Harry supo que aún le quería a pesar de lo que había hecho y no pudo evitar sentirse seguro, totalmente a salvo porque _él_ se encargaría de protegerlo a toda costa, así que se permitió llorar a gusto, sobre su hombro cálido que no se molestó en decir queja alguna porque le estaba empapando la túnica, sólo se limitó a sostenerlo, a ser el pilar que lo mantenía en pie y a acariciar su cabello ocasionalmente para tranquilizarlo y aun cuando llevaba tanto dolor dentro, se sintió aliviado de tenerle cerca.

Alzó la mirada, hasta ese momento no le había visto el rostro a esa persona que le quería con tantas fuerzas. Pero cuando busco un rostro, lo único que encontró fue el vacío. No había nadie con él.

* * *

El fuego seguía ardiendo en la chimenea y ella no hacía más que observarlo ansiosamente. Había intentado leer un poco, pero no podía concentrarse, estaba demasiado preocupada para eso. La puerta por fin se abrió y Ron entró a la sala común. Hermione se levantó de inmediato y fie hacia él.

-¿Y bien, lo encontraste?

-No- dijo, igual de preocupado que ella –Seamus lo vio cerca del invernadero, pero si estaba ahí ya no lo está ahora.

-¿Crees que algo le haya pasado?- le preguntó, llevándose una mano al pecho –Tal vez alguien le hizo algo y se lo llevo…

-No seas tonta, Hermione nadie puede aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts. Además, Dumbledore ya está aquí, nadie sería tan tonto como para intentar llevarse a Harry ahora.

-Entonces ¿en dónde está? El toque de queda ya ha pasado y él sigue sin aparecer. Debemos decirle a algún profesor.

-Tal vez sólo quería dar un paseo, ha estado algo decaído últimamente.

-Tal vez… crees… ¿tú crees que esté con… él?

-No lo sé. No lo creo, Hermione. Últimamente ni siquiera se hablan.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Hay que esperarlo un poco más, si no aparece saldremos a buscarlo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, hijo- pronunció Lucius con su voz profunda y desgastada, luciendo un aspecto inusualmente desalineado. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Padre, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te encontrabas preso en Azkaban.

-Sí… ese pequeño detalle. Como puedes notar ya no estoy en esa asquerosa prisión y no soy el único.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sin moverse de su lugar. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-No fui el único que salió de Azkaban- fue lo único que dijo y dio el tema por terminado mientras se aproximaba a un sofá. Draco, con paso firme, fue hacia él y esperó a que hablara.

-¿Sabes para qué has sido llamado?

-El señor Tenebroso tiene una misión para mí.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que quiere que hagas?- Draco negó con la cabeza. –Deberás acompañarlo mientras va a reclutar a los bosques.

Se tensó, no pudo evitarlo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa y no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, aun así preguntó.

-¿Iré con él a reclutar licántropos?- su padre no dijo nada en respuesta, sólo asintió. Draco tragó, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Prepárate, saldrán por la mañana.

* * *

Para cuando abrió los ojos, la luz del sol apenas y se dejaba ver. Estaba recostado en una cama, seguramente de la enfermería. Intentó levantarse lentamente pero el dolor se lo impidió. Entonces recordó la noche anterior y deseó no haber despertado jamás. Se calzó sus gafas, harto de ver todo tan borroso para descubrir que Ron y Hermione estaban parados frente a él, mirándolo preocupados. Hermione fue la primera en aproximarse corriendo, hecha un mar de lágrimas y se aferró a él tan fuerte que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, cuando por fin se separó, le dijo entre sollozos:

-¡Oh, Harry estábamos tan preocupados! ¡Cuando te encontramos creímos que estabas muerto.

-Es cierto- dijo Ron, a un lado de la cama –Pomfrey dijo que poco te faltaba para la hipotermia. ¿En qué estabas pensando quedándote dormido en medio del campo?

Harry sabía perfectamente en qué había estado pensando, pero eso no podía decírselo a sus amigos, no podía quitarse las vendas y mostrar la herida, no cuando aún estaba sangrando y gritando de dolor; así que desvió la mirada y no les dijo nada porque no sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar sólo quería dormir así que se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos. Todo eso debía de ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño nada más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros, Draco Malfoy hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no vomitar. Hacía un par de horas que él, los hermanos Carrow, la tía Lestrange y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en persona, se habían aparecido en el centro de un bosque del norte de lo que hasta donde sabía seguía siendo Irlanda. Greyback los esperaba en un claro para guiarlos a pie a lo que parecía ser una manada salvaje. Draco había aprendido a no ser tan despectivo con las otras castas gracias a Harry, él le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre aceptación y todo lo contrario a esa basura con la que Voldemort y su propio padre predicaban sobre la pureza de la sangre, pero en ese preciso momento, frente a todos los allegados de Greyback, se había olvidado de todo eso y es que le resultaba muy difícil recordar que detrás de todas esas… creaturas había hombres y mujeres respetables, cuando se dedicaban a asesinar a otros sin miramientos, cuando las usaban como leones recibiendo carne fresca. Simplemente no toleraba ver tanta brutalidad. Draco era un hombre fuerte, había sido educado para serlo, el amor que le tenía a Harry le hacía fuerte, pero en ese momento no podía seguir mirando cómo se organizaban para atacar el siguiente poblado, no quería seguir escuchando sus burlas y gritos de euforia por probar un poco más de sangre fresca. Era asqueroso.

Con disimulo, se fue alejando poco a poco del grupo donde estaban los Carrow y Greyback y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de serenar su mente.

-…no confío en nadie más para esta tarea- escuchó decir no muy a lo lejos. Con cuidado se volvió para descubrir a Voldemort y a Bellatrix caminando alejados de todos.

-Y hace bien, mi señor, soy su más leal seguidora.

-Lo sé, lo sé… es por eso que te pido a ti que la guardes. ¿Tienes el lugar suficientemente seguro?

-Oh, sí mi señor! Apenas regresemos la guardaré en mi cuenta en Gringotts, la de los Back es una de las mejor protegidas.

-Perfecto, tómala. Y no te atrevas a decepcionarme.

-No lo haré, mi señor- dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción, mientras hacía una reverencia con las palmas abiertas al frente. Draco pensó que esa era una postura muy extraña hasta que vio las pálidas y huesudas manos Voldemort entregarle una pequeña copa de oro a Bellatrix. Si eso era lo que él creía que era… todos estaban metidos en un problema muy gordo.

* * *

Los días se sucedían uno tras otro, grises y fríos. Harry continuaba sin pronunciar gran cantidad de palabras, sólo lo necesario para responder a los saludos o contestar preguntas en clase, de otra manera no tenía nada que decir. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que temía abrir la boca y gritar, por eso se guardaba silente ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de casa y a las preocupadas de sus amigos. Sabía que no podía durar mucho tiempo más así, pero estaba alargando el momento de las explicaciones lo más posible porque ni él mismo entendía qué le sucedía.

Por fin, el viernes se había decidido a hablar con ellos, después de todo eran sus amigos y estaban muy preocupados por él, así que les pidió verse a media noche en la sala común. Cuando ellos llegaron, Harry ya los esperaba sentado en un sofá, frente al fuego. Tenía la esperanza que la cercanía con la chimenea entibiara un poco sus huesos pero no era así, seguía sintiendo frío a pesar de todo.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en un sillón distinto, para poder ver a Harry a la cara mientras hablaba, pero él seguía sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

-…¿Sabían que si se deja encendido un fuego mágico, puede nacer una ashwider?- les preguntó con voz apagada. Claro que Hermione conocía este dato, así como sabía que sus huevos podían incendiar la casa y curar resfriados, pero por primera vez se guardó sus conocimientos para ella y lo dejó hablar. –Yo no lo sabía- continuó –Me lo contó Malfoy cuando estábamos haciendo el trabajo para pociones, sabe una barbaridad de cosas y es muy agradable cuando lo llegas a conocer. Yo… no creo que él sea tan malo en el fondo… o al menos eso creía.- guardó silencio un momento más y por primera vez miró a sus amigos –El otro día los escuché… Snape le decía a Malfoy que tenía una misión. Un trabajo de parte de Voldemort. ¿Saben lo que eso significa, no es así? Malfoy es un mortífago.- terminó en un susurro. Ron se levantó, molesto.

-¡Ese traidor,- dijo dando vueltas por la habitación –sabía que no era de fiar!

-Tranquilízate, Ron. Harry ¿estás seguro?

-Sí… Malfoy parecía muy ansioso por formar parte de esta guerra. Nunca creí que me odiara tanto- dijo más para sí que otra cosa, pero igual lo escucharon. Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada ante el abatimiento de Harry, como queriendo decirse sin palabras "hay algo más que no nos está diciendo" pero no mencionaron nada.

* * *

Había sido muy arriesgado enviar una carta a su madre, en especial en esa situación, pero era de vital importancia, no había vuelta atrás y ese día por fin había llegado la lechuza con la respuesta, tocando a su ventana a mitad de la noche.

_"Ten mucho cuidado"_ rezaba la carta y anexa contenía una pequeña llave dorada.

-Gracias, madre- murmuró a la oscuridad y arrojó la nota al fuego. Saliendo de su habitación con el mayor sigilo posible. Era el momento de actuar después de haber aguantado tantos horrores. Ese mismo día por ejemplo, había tenido que ser testigo en un interrogatorio a un sangre sucia. Se había tratado de un hombre de mediana edad al que, luego de haber torturado con toda una larga lista de maldiciones, habían dejado abandonado en las mazmorras. Incluso a esas horas se podían escuchar los gritos del hombre resonando en las paredes.

Con el mayor sigilo posible, abrió las puertas de la mansión y se dejó devorar por la oscuridad de la noche. Más le valía hacer esto bien.

.

.

N.A: Oh Salazar, ya veo venir los insultos a Ron y Hermione... empezando por mi xD Qué les ha parecido? Suficiente angst? ya se hartaron? siempre si quieren crucearme?

De verdad espero que les haya gustado, yo estoy muy emocionada porque estoy escribiendo más rápido de lo usual, por eso puedo darme la libertad de actualizar más seguido xD así que, qué les parece? aún no se arrepienten de haber comenzado a leer este fic?

Espero que estén muy bien ^^ tengan una bonita semana, chanee~~


	9. Reencuentro

.

**Capítulo 8: Reencuentro.**

.

.

Aquella había sido una larga semana, sin duda. Por las mañanas no hacía más que preguntarse lo que Malfoy estaría haciendo en esos momentos, en especial cuando llegaba a los salones donde compartían clases y encontraba su asiento vacío y por las noches, había dejado de tener esos extraños sueños que le hacían despertar confuso y melancólico, y en su lugar veía a Malfoy vestido completamente de negro, formando parte de un circulo de otras personas con el rostro cubierto por unas tétricas máscaras. Mortífagos. Y en sus sueños lo veía torturando a otros, destruyendo hogares y disfrutando con ello. Por las mañanas despertaba con un terrible sentimiento de nauseas, porque en el fondo esperaba que no fuese más que su imaginación, esperaba que Malfoy no fuera capaz de hacer nada de eso, más que por el bienestar de las otras personas, por su propia salud mental. Simplemente no quería concebir la idea de Malfoy siendo un mortífago más al servicio de Voldemort.

Debido a su pésimo estado mental gastaba sus noches despierto hasta que el cansancio por fin le vencía a mitad de la madrugada, así que había regresado a su vieja rutina matutina, con Ron obligándolo a levantarse para ir a desayunar e ir a clases. Pero ese día fue distinto.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su mesa para comenzar a comer, notaron el pequeño alboroto que había en la mesa de Slytherin. Había un montón de personas reunidas en un pequeño círculo, haciendo ademanes con las manos y explicando cosas que no alcanzaban a entender. Entonces apareció Zabini en la escena y comenzó a empujar a todos, aparentemente molesto, haciéndolos regresar a sus lugares en la mesa a regañadientes. Una vez que todos desaparecieron, dejaron ver a Malfoy sentado a la mesa. O a lo que quedaba de él. El rubio lucía unas ojeras mucho más profundas de lo usual, incluso su rostro se veía mucho más pálido y se le veía más delgado. Su apariencia demacrada no hizo más que remover el estómago de Harry. ¿Pues qué había tenido que hacer Malfoy para dejarlo en ese estado en una sola semana?

Zabini se sentó a un lado de Malfoy, diciendo algo muy cerca de él y colocando una mano sobre su espalda. Harry cerró los puños con fuerza, pero Malfoy parecía no notar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera de la mano del moreno sobre él. Sólo removía la poca comida que había en su plato. Se llevó un par de bocados a la boca y mascó con desgana. Luego, sin previo aviso se levantó y salió corriendo del comedor.

Harry había observado toda la escena sin comprender del todo qué era lo que sucedía, aparentemente Zabini tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando, así que se levantó, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones, y siguió a Malfoy a una conveniente distancia.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo, Malfoy estaba dentro de los baños del segundo piso. Harry sabía por experiencia que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, así que no dudo al momento de abrir la puerta.

Dentro, Malfoy estaba inclinado sobre un lavabo, con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y el rostro húmedo. Sintió una ligera punzada en la cabeza, pero la ignoró y siguió avanzando. Ahora estaba sólo a unos pasos del rubio.

-¿Malfoy?- le llamó.

-Vete de aquí- le contestó sin volverse. Su voz sonaba ronca y cansada, sus muñecas se veían tan delgadas y sus brazos… entonces la vio. Su brazo izquierdo lucía una enorme mancha negra, la marca de que Voldemort era amo y señor de Malfoy, eso lo confirmaba. Quería decir algo más, pero de pronto sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, similar al que había sufrido en el campo de quidditch, pero infinitamente más fuerte, tanto que esta vez, cuando cayó de rodillas, su visión comenzó a nublársele.

-¡Harry! ¿Harry, estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?- creyó escuchar la voz de Malfoy, arrodillado a su lado, pero no sabía si era de verdad, o si se trataba sólo de un sueño.

* * *

Neville corría por los pasillos, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al almuerzo y pasar toda la mañana sin comer seguro le traería problemas para concentrarse más tarde. Trató de apretar el paso, pero piso su túnica sin querer y trastabilló. Tenía que acortar su túnica definitivamente, era la segunda vez en esa semana que casi caía a mitad de los pasillos por haberla pisado en una de sus carreras. En medio del camino pudo ver una postal muy extraña. Alguien que aparentemente era Malfoy atravesó corriendo el pasillo, con alguien cargado a sus espaldas lo más rápido que podía, murmurando maldiciones y con el rostro lleno de angustia. Vaya que eso era extraño. ¿A quién llevaría a cuestas por el castillo? Se preguntó, reanudando su carrera hasta el comedor.

Fue un alivio encontrar a sus amigos desayunando, eso quería decir que no había llegado tan tarde como había creído. El ambiente entre los chicos era algo tenso pero Neville no comprendía por qué hasta que notó que alguien faltaba.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto a nadie en especial. Últimamente Harry actuaba de una forma muy extraña, pero siempre que le preguntaba a Ron y a Hermione ninguno decía nada.

-No lo sé- contestó Seamus –hace rato se levantó sin decir nada y no ha regresado.

-Tal vez el desayuno le cayó mal- bromeó Dean sin recibir más que un codazo por parte de Ginny.

-Calla, Dean. ¿No ves que esto es serio? Harry ha estado muy distante en estos días.

-Malfoy tampoco está en su mesa- notó Seamus -¿Creen que haya ido tras él?

-No creerás que los rumores son ciertos, o si?- preguntó Ginny, volteando a ver a Ron, quien se removió incómodo en su lugar.

-No digan tonterías- dijo el pelirrojo –tendrá mejores cosas que hacer- les dijo, tratando de distraer su atención, pero la verdad era que él también estaba algo nervioso, después de todo era cierto: tanto Malfoy como Harry habían desaparecido ¿qué estaría pasando ahora entre esos dos? Se preguntó, llevándose un emparedado a la boca.

* * *

Llevar a Harry a cuestas pudo haber sido un momento mucho más feliz si no hubiera sido por el simple e insignificante hecho de que estaba inconsciente y que trataba de dirigirse a la enfermería lo más pronto posible.

Había llegado la noche anterior. Originalmente iba a permanecer con el Señor Tenebroso una semana más, pero luego de llevar a cabo un pequeño encargo su estancia ahí se había visto necesariamente acortada si es que deseaba seguir viviendo y morir no formaba parte de los planes inmediatos de Draco, así que había tomado la decisión que creyó más acertada y regresó a Hogwarts. Era una fortuna ser un prefecto y tener una habitación privada, aun así no había podido dormir más de lo que había hecho en la mansión por permanecer despierto vigilando que nadie entrara. No era que le tuviera mala fe a su casa, por el contrario los Slytherins eran los más conscientes sobre todos los prejuicios infundados que había sobre la casa, aun así Draco sabía que él no era el único que formaba parte de las filas de los mortífagos, aunque sí el único activo por el momento. De esa manera había pasado otra noche en vela antes de ir al comedor para encontrarse con una avalancha de estudiantes que querían saber sobre su viaje.

-¿A dónde has ido, Malfoy? ¿Es cierto que fuiste a cazar muggles? ¿Volverás a irte? Creímos que tardarías más en volver.- Le acribillaron a preguntas que no se molestó en contestar, se sentía demasiado cansado incluso para alejarlos. Por suerte había aparecido Blaise y los había alejado a todos, era un alivio contar con él en esos momentos. Crabbe y Goyle eran otra historia.

Entonces había intentado tomar bocado por primera vez en una semana, pero la falta de alimento anudada a las náuseas que venían aquejándolo luego de tener que presenciar tal cantidad de horrores, habían conseguido que deseara regresar al mundo tangible todo cuanto había tragado, así que antes de provocar una escena por mucho incómoda, se hizo paso entre la gente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al baño más cercano.

Una vez aliviado, hasta cierto punto, su malestar se había dirigido a los lavabos para refrescarse un poco. Fue entonces cuando apareció Harry.

Resultaba curioso cómo la escena le resultó tan familiar, con la única diferencia que Harry había comenzado a gritar de dolor mientras caía de rodillas al piso. Draco corrió a su lado y le tomó entre sus brazos.

-¡Harry! ¿Harry, estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó sin recibir respuesta: Harry estaba inconsciente. Así que dentro del frenesí y el terrible temor de que algo grave le estuviera pasando al moreno, se olvidó por completo de que tenía una varita y podía levitarlo, y lo subió en su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería.

Había sido un alivio que Pomfrey estuviera a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Draco llegó. Al verlo así, pálido y muerto de cansancio con un Harry Potter inconsciente pegado en su espalda, se había ahorrado las preguntas para más tarde y había ayudado a Draco a llevar a Harry a una camilla para después darle una a él. Entonces había dicho a la medimaga todo lo que sucedió en los baños, recibiendo asentimientos de vez en cuando.

-No parece tener nada grave- le dijo luego de examinarlo –pero dormirá un par de horas más. Por otra parte, usted señor Malfoy se encuentra famélico- y le dio un par de pociones que le hicieron sentir infinitamente mejor.

Draco nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le agradaba esa mujer, no hacía más preguntas de las necesarias y se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella, es que era de las pocas personas que no se mostraban recelosas con él y le dejaban a solas sin antes dirigirle una breve mirada de advertencia.

Una vez sólo, se aproximó a la cama de Harry donde permanecía recostado, sumido en el más profundo de los sueños. Draco acercó una silla a un lado de su cama y lo observó. Le parecía curioso como los únicos momentos que había tenido a solas con Harry, desde lo que Granger había hecho, se habían dado dentro de la enfermería con Harry acostado y él velando su sueño. En verdad era un alivio estar de regreso. Junto a Harry podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia y sentirse tranquilo. Estaba tan cansado…! Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cediendo ante el sueño y sin darse cuenta, se recostó sobre las piernas del moreno y permaneció ahí, durmiendo todo lo que no había podido la semana anterior.

* * *

-¿Me llamó, profesor?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall desde la puerta. Albus la hizo pasar con un gesto de la cabeza y ella se adentró en la oficina, cerrando tras de ella.

-Adelante, querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien, gracias. Y usted, profesor…

-Todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre en mi posición, Minerva.- le dijo sin borrar su usual sonrisa del rostro y le acercó una pequeña bandeja. -¿Un caramelo de limón?- le ofreció. La profesora negó con la cabeza, pero él sí que tomo uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho el sabor a limón…

-¿Tenía algo que decirme, profesor?

-Sí, sí así es Minerva. Dime ¿Qué tal va el desempeño de Harry en clases?

-¿De Harry?- la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa –igual que siempre, Albus.

-Dime, ¿no lo has notado extraño en estos días?

-No que yo sepa… bueno, últimamente está algo retraído, pero supuse que se debía a usted. Sigo sin creer que haya sido una buena idea contarle al muchacho sobre la maldición.

-Te preocupas demasiado y sospecho que si Harry se encuentra distante no es debido a mí.

-¿Se refiere a…?

-Al señor Malfoy, sí- asintió terminando la oración.

-¿Algo ha sucedido entre ellos?

-Francamente lo ignoro, Minerva. Es por eso que te llamé, quisiera pedirte que le enviaras un mensaje a Harry de mi parte. Como jefa de su casa no confío en nadie más para la tarea.

-De acuerdo. ¿Eso era todo, Albus?

-Sí… también me gustaría que les entregues esto a la Orden- le dijo extendiéndole una pequeña carta. McGonagall la tomó con solemnidad y salió del despacho del director. Era una pena que un hombre tan brillante tuviese que morir en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

_-Vete de aquí!_

_-No, ¿Qué sucede? Has estado evitándome desde que el año comenzó y quiero saber por qué_

_-Sólo aléjate de mí._

_-No hasta que me digas qué pasa._

_-Pasa que quiero que te vayas…!_

El resto se tornó borroso. Seguía en el baño, discutiendo con alguien ¿con quién? ¿por qué?

_-…Dame una, sólo una razón para entender- le dijo, entonces aquella persona sin rostro alzó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y la vio…_ ¿qué vio? Todo era tan cofuso, se sentía tan mareado… entonces todo se oscureció.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba recostado. Harry se preguntó cuántas veces había estado allí en lo que iba del año. Tal vez sería más practico mudarse a la enfermería, así se ahorraría problemas. Pero ¿por qué estaba en la enfermería? Tomó sus lentes e intentó incorporarse, pero un peso sobre sus piernas se lo impidió. Confundido bajó la mirada hasta que se encontró con una rubia cabellera de alguien que, aparentemente, se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido en los baños hacía unos momentos, había discutido con Malfoy y después un terrible dolor de cabeza le había nublado la vista. No recordaba nada más. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Malfoy le habría hechizado? No… ni siquiera lo vio sacar su varita y ciertamente no era la primera vez que experimentaba esa clase de dolor. Sea como fuere, había terminado en la enfermería, eso tenía sentido sólo algo no cuadraba: ¿qué hacía Malfoy durmiendo sobre sus piernas?

Lo observó detenidamente. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, seguramente por haberse removido entre sueños; sus mangas seguían recogidas sobre sus codos y sus facciones dejaban traslucir un agotamiento acumulado. Aun así, su expresión estaba completamente limpia, incluso se veía mucho más joven mientras dormía. Y durante ese corto periodo de tiempo Harry decidió no despertarlo, incluso prefirió olvidarse de todo ese asunto de Malfoy siendo un mortífago y se concentró en el joven que tenía delante de él, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Para cuando Malfoy despertó, Harry ya llevaba bastante tiempo pensando varias cosas. Malfoy se levantó poco a poco, sin ser consciente de dónde se encontraba hasta que alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Harry, tensándose visiblemente. Harry le observó con detenimiento, no creía posible que el rubio fuese malvado... entonces su vista bajó hasta su brazo izquierdo y se encontró con la marca. Esa calavera atravesada por una serpiente era la prueba fehaciente de que Harry podía estar equivocado, aun así se aventuró a decir:

-Déjalos, Malfoy. No tienes por qué estar con ellos, son basura- no había despegado la mirada de la marca tenebrosa ni un instante, tanto le atraía como le generaba cierta repulsión. Esperaba que el rubio se levantara molesto, que le dijera que no se metiera en sus asuntos y se fuera, estaba preparado para que eso sucediera, sólo quería hacerle llegar su mensaje a Malfoy. Por eso fue mayor su sopresa cuando le contestó:

-Lo sé.

En ese momento Harry creyó ver un poco de esperanza, tal vez Malfoy habría recapacitado, tenía que intentarlo.

-Entonces déjalos,- dijo con firmeza, pero sonando más como un ruego –estoy seguro de que la Orden te protegerá. No tendrás que hacer nada por Voldeort de nuevo.

Malfoy se encogió ligeramente al escuchar el nombre del que en esos momentos debía ser su Señor, pero lo ignoró. Lo que no pudo pasar por alto fue que desviara la mirada y sonriera ligeramente, casi con tristeza.

-Quieres decir…- dijo suavemente –que a pesar de todo, ¿aún tienes algo de fe en mí?- le preguntó. Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle cómo era que sabía que había ido a trabajar con Voldemort, lo único que le pedía era saber si aún creía en él, si creía posible que no fuese tan malo como todos pensaban y Harry supo la respuesta de inmediato.

-Sí- le dijo si dudarlo, entonces Draco se arrojó a sus brazos como un hombre sediendo se arroja a la fuente y lo besó. Harry cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón latía más rápido y su estómago hacía una fiesta de bienvenida a los labios del rubio. Todo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto… hasta que él se separó de Harry unos centímetros.

-Draco, te quiero- le dijo el moreno, entre susurros y aun con los ojos cerrados, esperando a probar de nuevo aquellos labios que lo habían besado con tantas ansias. Pero el contacto nunca vino, por el contrario, sintió que Draco se alejaba de él.

-Y yo a ti- le contestó con un hilo de voz, como si intentara contener las ganas de llorar y Harry quería saber ¿por qué Draco sentía ganas de llorar? Pero muy pronto lo comprendió.

Draco se aproximó hacia él y le besó la frente, a unos cuantos centímetros de la cicatriz y murmuró suavemente:

-Yo también te quiero, Harry. Pero no podemos, lo siento- y se alejó. De nuevo lo veía partir, Harry le había ofrecido una alternativa incluso le había ofrecido su corazón y Draco lo había rechazado, había elegido. Harry nunca se había sentido tan solo como en ese momento.

.

.

N.A: Sé que no esperaban esto cuando les dije que habría drarry muy pronto... pero a poco no ha sido de lo más dramático? xDD Sean pacientes y no me asesinen hasta que lean el resto... cruceenme si eso les hace sentir mejor xD

Juro que el buen drarry ya no tarda, y como han notado estoy escribiendo que da miedo, así que pronto tendrán el resto de esta historia en sus monitores, celulales, cartas en una botella, chaman más cercano y demás medios de difusión con los que cuenten xD

Que tengan una bonita semana, espero no haberles hecho sufrir demasiado... aunque me sentiría en el nirvana si lograra hacer llorar a alguien... xD todos tenemos sueños, ¿qué tiene de malo que el mío sea un poquito sádico? Nos leemos muuuy pronto, cuídense n.n chanee~~


	10. Confesiones

.

**Capítulo 9: Confesiones.**

.

.

Poco después de que Draco abandonara la enfermería, la profesora McGonagall había hecho acto de presencia. Al principio había comenzado todo un alboroto porque no lo había encontrado en clase y en cambio estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Potter?- le preguntó buscando a madame Pomfrey con la mirada, quien ya venía aproximándose.

-Me sentí un poco mal durante el desayuno- le dijo sin muchas ganas, su mente seguía con Draco.

-¿Todo está bien?- le preguntó la profesora a la medimaga, quien asintió de inmediato.

-No encontré nada mal con él, un poco de descanso debería dejarlo como nuevo.

-De acuerdo- asintió y se dirigió a Harry –he venido porque el profesor Dumbledore tiene un mensaje, quiere verte en su oficina lo más pronto posible, pero en vista de la situación, será mejor que lo hagas mañana, asegúrate de que sea lo primero que hagas ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención, sólo quería que lo dejaran solo. No entendía nada, Draco también lo quería, entonces ¿por qué rechazarlo? Si se trataba por ser un mortífago, Harry le había ofrecido la alternativa de dejar todo eso y de brindarle protección, pero aparentemente Draco tenía motivos de peso para estar de parte de Voldemort… ¿podría ser posible que lo hiciese por gusto, que después de todo lo que había visto durante su ausencia le tomara gusto a…? No, tenía que haber otra razón.

* * *

Dentro de la sala común Blaise leía frente al fuego. A pesar de que el invierno ya había terminado hace mucho, dentro de las mazmorras siempre hacía frío. Mal lugar para un sitio lleno de serpientes, pensó regresando de página. Llevaba casi una hora leyendo ese libro y no había entendido ni una palabra, simplemente estaba concentrado en otras cosas. Draco había estado actuando muy extraño desde su llegada y por si fuera poco no se había presentado a ninguna de las clases. Pansy estaba frenética, tanto que hacía media hora que había salido a buscarlo, dejando a Blaise en una calma que sólo era capaz de conseguir cuando la morena desaparecía de su vista.

La puerta se abrió y él alzo la mirada, esperando encontrar a Pansy quejándose por no haber tenido éxito, pero en lugar de ello fue Draco quien atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Sin mirarle siquiera subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Blaise no dudó en levantarse e ir tras él.

Llamó a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta así que abrió suavemente, haciendo rechinar los goznes. Draco estaba sentado en la esquina de su cama, observando las profundidades del lago desde su ventana.

-¿Draco?- le llamó tocando su hombro, pero el rubio ni se inmutó. -¿Draco, qué sucede?- preguntó sentándose a su lado, pero él ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, era como si el Draco que tenía en frente fuese un cascarón vacío. Sólo había visto a Draco comportarse de esa manera en una ocasión hace algún tiempo y sospechó que esta vez se trataba de lo mismo.

-Se trata de Potter, ¿no es así?- le preguntó con cautela. Los ojos del rubio poco a poco recuperaron su brillo hasta hacerse excesivo. Blaise se sorprendió por esa reacción, en especial porque su amigo rara vez dejaba entre ver sus emociones.

Draco se levantó y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces Blaise fue consciente de lo fuerte que era Draco, si los rumores eran ciertos y había estado con el Señor Tenebroso durante su ausencia, el que estuviera cuerdo ya hablaba bien de su templanza. Por eso era tan desconcertante que la mera mención de Potter le afectara. En el fondo sólo era un joven igual que él, se recordó poniéndose de pie y rodeándolo con los brazos. Draco siempre había sido un punto débil para él y no soportaba verlo así. Por eso fue más doloroso cuando Draco se apartó de él y salió de la habitación murmurando una rápida disculpa. Ojalá supiera cómo ayudar a Draco, se lamentó regresando a su propia habitación.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, el ambiente era más tenso de lo normal y nadie se atrevía a hacer el menor ruido. Todas las velas estaban apagadas, por lo que la única iluminación que tenían era el de la chimenea y la de la poca luz que se filtraba de entre las nubes de tormenta. Si alguien hubiese dejado caer un alfiler, se habría escuchado su trayectoria antes de tocar el suelo, cortando el aire como un cuchillo.

-Mi Señor- se atrevió a pronunciar Goyle, atrayendo la atención de todos. Pero la roja y penetrante mirada del Lord lo hizo callar de inmediato.

Tom Riddle se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, sin prestarle atención a nadie. Naginni le seguía celosamente hasta que subió a la mesa y observó fijamente a uno de sus mortífagos.

-Lucius…- pronunció Voldemort con su voz seseante -¿Quisieras decirme dónde está Narcissa?- todos lo miraban, aliviados de no ser ellos quienes eran interrogados por su Señor. Lucius se quedó paralizado unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Su mujer lo había abandonado un año atrás, desde que había sido apresado en Azkaban y ese era un dato que Lord Voldemort conocía a la perfección, casi se podría decir que se trataba de una pregunta retórica si no fuera por la carga de veneno con la que iba acompañada. "Te dejó" le decía ente letras "Estás solo en el mundo, Lucius".

-No lo sé, mi Señor- contestó por fin, era peor no decir nada.

-Y dime ¿Dónde está tu hijo?- esta vez era una pregunta de verdad. Lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de qué contestar, lo lógico sería que regresara al colegio, pero eso habría sido una estupidez… aunque pensándolo bien, ni si quiera Voldemort se había atrevido a violar las puertas de Hogwarts. Pero el precio por una mentira era demasiado alto. Observó a Severus en busca de ayuda, que le confirmara con la mirada que efectivamente Draco estaba en la escuela, pero el profesor ni se inmutó. Estoy solo en esto, se dijo pasando saliva.

-Yo… no lo sé, mi Señor.

-No lo sabes… ¿no lo sabes? Es tu vástago, Lucius estaba bajo tu supervisión y apenas tuvo ocasión, se largó. Escapó como un cobarde. Es igual que su padre.

-Mi Señor, yo…

-¡Callate!- ordenó volviéndose hacia él en un rápido movimiento, apuntándole con su varita. Lucius se encogió en su asiento, esperando por el hechizo que nunca llegó. -¿Lo ves?- le dijo –un cobarde… ¡Crucio!

-¡AHH!

El dolor era terrible, agonizante. Creía ver cómo su cuerpo se retorcía involuntariamente, pero no lo sabía del todo, lo único verdadero en esa habitación era todo ese dolor y, dentro de esa terrible sensación se descubrió a sí mismo sintiendo un odio profundo por Narcissa por dejarlo y a Draco por traicionarlos a todos y juró que si algún día tenía la oportunidad, se vengaría de ambos por hacerle pasar tal humillación y tanto sufrimiento.

* * *

Al día siguiente su humor no estaba mejor, pero el deber era el deber y Dumbledore había pedido explícitamente por él. Al menos era un alivio no tener que estar cerca de sus amigos y tener que darles explicaciones, por el momento no se sentía capaz de repetir todo lo que había sucedido, temía que al hacerlo se derrumbaría por completo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, tenía que ser fuerte y pelear en esa maldita guerra.

Los corredores estaban vacíos y era lógico, después de todo, los demás debían estar en clases. Esa soledad física le iba bien, en especial cuando ya la traía cargando desde dentro, cuando le carcomía desde el pecho y se expandía hasta sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la oficina del director luego de haber pronunciado la contraseña. Era curioso como el profesor se empeñaba en usar nombres de golosinas cada semana…

Alzó el puño para llamar a la puerta, pero antes de poder tocar alguien ya estaba abriendo desde dentro.

Se dice que si uno toca el mercurio en su estado líquido, este puede atravesar los poros y mezclarse en el torrente sanguíneo, irritar la piel, los ojos y las vías respiratorias; que es un metal pesado que no conduce calor. Toxico en todos los sentidos, dañino ante el contacto humano. Pero por alguna extraña razón los seres humanos parecen sentir una masoquista atracción por aquello que les hace daño. Harry pensó en esto fugazmente cuando, al encontrarse con ese par de ojos grises y brillantes, no pudo evitar relacionarlos con el brillo del mercurio. Draco le devolvía la mirada, carente de expresión y con el rostro rebosante de cansancio, pero Harry no podía apartar la mirada, no importaba que esos ojos grises y brillantes le hicieran escocer los ojos y arder cada centímetro de su piel por ansias de tocarlo, no importaba que le doliera respirar el aire que no venía de su aliento, no podía apartar la mirada como quien no puede dejar de tocar el mercurio atraído por sus inusuales, aunque dañinas, características.

Finalmente Harry se hizo a un lado y Draco pasó sin dirigirle la palabra. Tampoco era como si él supiera qué decirle.

-Harry, muchacho. Adelante- le llamó Dumbledore desde dentro, haciéndole despegar los ojos de Draco para entrar a la oficina. –Tengo excelentes noticias, Harry. Ya tenemos la copa.

-¿Qué? Quiere decir… ¿La copa de Helga?

-Así es.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Ya hablaremos sobre eso, ahora pasa, siéntate- Harry así lo hizo –le alegrará saber que el señor Malfoy ha vuelto- le dijo casualmente. Asintió distraído, no era un tema que deseara tocar por el momento. Dumbledore frunció el ceño, pero Harry no lo notó.

-¿Tiene la copa con usted?- preguntó en cambio.

-Oh sí, aquí está- dijo sacándola de un cajón detrás de su escritorio, protegida por un trozo de tela que le pareció extrañamente familiar. ¿Dónde había visto ese pañuelo antes? –¿Podrás traer la espada?- le pidió.

Harry se levantó de inmediato y sacó la espada de Gryffindor de su lugar en la pared. A penas se acercó al escritorio, la copa comenzó a vibrar violentamente. Dumbledore la tomó entre sus manos, ignorando la punzada de olor que sintió.

-Hazlo, Harry- le dijo aferrando la copa con fuerza. Los papeles que el director tenía en su escritorio comenzaron a elevarse, atrapados en una ráfaga. Harry intentó aproximarse lo más rápido posible, pero era como luchar contra corriente o tratar de salir de un tornado. Cuando logró atravesar el remolino de papeles que se había vuelto en su contra, elevó la espada por encima de su cabeza y enterró la espada en la copa. Un brillante rayo de luz se extendió por la habitación, como si se tratara de una explosión a escala, arrojándolo hasta topar con pared. Los papeles cayeron de golpe y la oficina se sumió en la penumbra. Humo negro comenzó a salir de la copa, elevándose en una sola figura: un rostro agonizante, como ahogando un grito. Y de pronto, todo había terminado.

Harry se levantó con dificultad, la espada había salido disparada de sus manos luego del impacto, así que ahora sus manos estaban vacías. Se aproximó lentamente hacia el escritorio, donde permanecían los restos humeantes de la copa dorada de Helga Hufflepuff. El director también había salido disparado pero, por suerte, había caído sobre su silla. Harry no le prestaba atención al anciano director, sólo podía ver el pañuelo que había caído a un lado de la copa. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sintió la suave seda verde entre sus dedos como si se tratase de una reliquia valiosa. En una de las esquinas del pañuelo, las iniciales D.M. estaban bordadas elegantemente con hilo plateado. Harry se paralizó.

-¿Señor- preguntó –cómo dice que consiguió la copa?

-Es cierto, casi olvidaba decírtelo muchacho. Ha sido el señor Malfoy quien la ha traído.

-¿Draco la robó?

-Debo admitir que no esperaba algo tan grande de su parte, algo de información valiosa tal vez, pero nada comparado a un Horrocrux, Harry. Debes de estar muy orgulloso de él- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Yo… sí- dijo sin mucha convicción. ¡¿Qué diablos sucedía?! Si Draco había robado la copa, eso quería decir que no estaba con Voldemort… ¿trabajaba para la Orden, acaso? No entendía nada. Draco le había dicho que lo quería ¿por qué rechazarlo? ¿en el fondo aún lo odiaba? La mente de Harry trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante. De pronto sintió las piernas débiles. Cayó al suelo. Dumbledore corrió hacia él apenas rozó el suelo con sus rodillas.

-¡Harry!- le llamó el director.

-Draco- murmuró- necesito ver a Draco.

Inmediatamente después, Harry ya estaba de pie dispuesto a encontrar al rubio y pedir una explicación ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Necesitaba escapar, estar solo un momento, pensar lo que iba a decir.

* * *

El día había sido largo, sin duda. Luego de una pesada clase de encantamientos, había tenido que hacer su tarea retrasada de Herbología y Transformaciones. Gracias a Merlín tenía a Hermione para ayudarle a terminar sus deberes o ya habría reprobado el año para esas alturas. Por si fuera poco, Harry había desaparecido de nuevo, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedía con su mejor amigo. Últimamente desaparecía demasiado durante el día, y cuando lo veía apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Nunca había visto a Harry comportarse de esa manera, ni siquiera después de la muerte de Sirius y Ron temía que se debiera al asunto de Malfoy. ¿Sería ese hurón insufrible tan esencial en la vida de su amigo? Él había tenido sus dudas desde el principio, pero Hermione tenía razón: Harry era muy impulsivo.

Luego de ser atendido como un rey por los elfos de la cocina, regresó a su habitación sintiéndose completamente satisfecho. Había comenzado a oscurecer y seguramente todos estaban en el comedor. Era una pena que no pudiera haber esperado a la hora de la cena, pero en ese momento se sentía más bien somnoliento por todo lo que acababa de comer como para dirigirse al comedor y acompañar a sus amigos.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, incluso la sala común estaba completamente desierta. Subió lentamente, luchando con el cansancio y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Dentro todo estaba aún más oscuro ya que no contaba con la luz de la chimenea. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzó a quitarse la corbata del uniforme hasta que un quejido lo detuvo. De inmediato sacó su varita.

-Lumos- conjuró apuntando en todas direcciones, en busca de la fuente de aquel ruido hasta que lo encontró. Sentado en la coriza de la ventana que dejaba colar una ventisca de aire helado, se encontró con la silueta de alguien con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho. Era imposible no reconocerlo.

-¿Harry?- le llamó, acercándose mientras bajaba la varita, a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra del cuarto. –¿Harry, qué sucede?- Fue entonces cuando notó los ligeros espasmos que sufría su amigo.

-¿R-ron?- preguntó, pasándose las manos por las mejillas rápidamente antes de volverse hacia él -¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, no deberías de estar cenando?

-Comí algo antes…- dijo apenas, alarmado por el comportamiento de su amigo. –Harry, ¿qué tienes?

-Yo… no es nada ¿Ibas a acostarte? Puedo salir si te molesta…

-No, no importa. Soy tu amigo, Harry sé que algo te pasa- estaba tan cerca de su amigo que podía ver el rastro de humedad que le había quedado por el rostro. –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Ron yo… no sé qué hacer- le dijo con la voz entrecortada y se arrojó contra su pecho. Ron tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y rodearlo con los brazos para ofrecerle su apoyo, nunca lo había visto tan mal.

-Ya… tranquilo- trató de consolarlo torpemente.

-Ron no puedo más- le escuchó decir a su amigo contra su túnica desarreglada –Ron me he enamorado de Draco.

Aquella confesión le cayó como un balde de agua fría, como el grito de la comprensión en medio de un silencio sepulcral. "Merlín, ¿qué hemos hecho?" pensó, agachando la mirada hacia su amigo, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Harry?- sólo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta –Y… ¿él lo sabe?- entonces su amigo se estremeció con más fuerza y tuvo miedo.

-Sí, se lo dije- se quejó por fin –pero me… me rechazó.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿por qué?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Sí lo supiera no me sentiría tan desesperado! ¿Qué razón puede ser tan grande para que, aun si él me quiere de regreso, se niege a estar conmigo?- se lamentó separándose de él para verlo a los ojos. Ron dejó escapar un largo suspiro ¿podría Harry perdonarlos?

-Harry…- le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros –hay algo muy importante que Hermione y yo tenemos que contarte.

-No… ahora no, por favor Ron.

-Es importante, Harry. De verdad tienes que escuchar esto- le dijo y salió corriendo en busca de Hermione. Esto no podía continuar así.

* * *

Harry regresó a su lugar tras la ventana, algo desconcertado. Había esperado que Ron reaccionara de otra manera, que se molestara. "¿un chico?" le preguntaría atónito "Pero si es Malfoy" se quejaría más tarde, pero en lugar de eso había recibido la respuesta más extraña, así que decidió esperarlo para escuchar eso tan importante que tenía que decirle.

Minutos más tarde Ron regresó trayendo a Hermione del brazo. Ambos parecían haber estado discutiendo.

-… pero Ron.

-No, Hermione tenemos que decírselo.

-¿Ron? ¿Hermione?

-Harry…- le dijo el pelirrojo bajando su tono de voz –amigo, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar contigo.

El moreno frunció el ceño ligeramente y se dirigió a la orilla de su cama, para tomar asiento.

-Hace unas semanas- comenzó Hermione –Ron y yo pensamos que… bueno yo leí algo y creí que… ¡Te estabas alejando tanto! Yo nunca creí que… de haber sabido que tú…-

-Hermione, no entiendo nada. Tranquilízate ¿qué sucede?- le interrumpió Harry, tomándole la mano en un gesto compasivo. Esa fue la gota que desató el torrente de lágrimas. Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a murmurar:

-Siempre has sido muy leal, Harry eres capaz de darlo todo por las personas que quieres… pero también eres muy imprudente y temíamos que cometieras una locura y él… ¡él es un mortífago, Harry! Creímos que estabas en peligro, pero tú no querías verlo…

-No entiendo, Hermione.

-Tú y Malfoy… ustedes dos estaban juntos hace un par de semanas.

-…¿Qué?

-Eran pareja desde que comenzó el año.

-Pero… ¿qué dices? Eso… eso es ridículo. Si Draco y yo hubiésemos tenido algo creo que lo sabría!

-No, no puedes recordarlo porque… porque…-

-Estabas siendo irracional, amigo. Siempre estabas de mal humor y ya no hablabas con nosotros, creímos que no podías darte cuenta del peligro que corrías así que…

-…Así que te borré la memoria- terminó Hermione –Encontré un hechizo selectivo, sólo olvidarías ciertas cosas, nada que pusiera en peligro tus otros recuerdos.

-Entonces… ¿borraste mi relación con Draco? ¿Porque ustedes creían que era un mortífago?- Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, no tenía sentido, si habían tenido una relación entonces ¿Por qué… -¿Por qué me rechazó?

-Malfoy me vio hacer el hechizo, así que le pedimos que se alejara de ti, para dejar de ponerte en peligro.

Así que era eso. Mientras él se la pasaba golpeándose contra los muros tratando de comprender por qué Draco insistía en alejarse de él, su respuesta estaba frente a él, ahí donde él creía que tenía a sus mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo pudieron?

-¡Es un mortífago, Harry!- se justificó su amiga, Ron asintió detrás de ella.

-¡No, no lo es!

-¡Tiene la marca!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero trabaja con la Orden!- gritó, levantándose. Estaba furioso.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que Draco ha estado arriesgando su vida en nombre de la orden mientras ustedes me apuñalaban por la espalda!- les dijo, sintiendo una oleada de preocupación. Por Merlín, ¡había estado tan ciego!

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de la habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Draco y decirle que sabía la verdad, que lo quería, que lo perdonara por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo iba mal. Sin haber revisado el mapa del merodeador _sabía_ perfectamente a donde ir, al único lugar en el que le constaba que Draco pasaba las noches desde hace algún tiempo: la torre del reloj.

.

.

N.A: En vista de que el capítulo anterior generó mucho odio y crucios para con mi persona he decidido subir este capítulo antes de tiempo (antes de que mi integridad física y moral se vea afectada por su profundo desprecio xDDD) Naaa, pero no quería hacerles sufrir tanto, cómo vieron?

Oh vaya, tenía tantas ganas de escribir esto! Y el que sigue! OMFS ya quiero que lo lean +w+ yo sé que ya no quieren crucearme ;D o por lo menos no por tanto tiempo o.o

En verdad espero que les haya gustado, si mis cuentas no me fallan, a partir de ahora los caps puede que sean un poco más largos, ustedes como ven, les ha gustado este? había pensado en dividirlo, pero tampoco quiero alargar taaanto el fic así que, como ustedes gusten n.n

Nos leemos pronto n.n chanee~~


	11. El pensadero de Draco

.

**Capítulo 10: El pensadero de Draco.**

**.**

**.**

Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía furioso con sus "amigos" pero estaba extasiado por saber que Draco no lo había rechazado porque no gustara de él, sino porque no tenía otra opción. Tenía tantos deseos de hablar con él que ni siquiera notó que el rubio bajaba de la torre hasta que chocó contra él.

-Lo siento, yo…- balbuceó antes de darse cuenta de quién se trataba –Draco…- murmuró como un suspiro. El rubio lo miró unos instantes y después se hizo a un lado para seguir su camino, pero Harry le sostuvo de un brazo.

-Espera- le pidió –yo… Hermione me contó lo que sucedió. De ti y de mí… de nosotros- dijo titubeante. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso frente a Draco Malfoy… no que él recordara al menos, en especial cuando el rubio no le dirigía palabra y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder disimular la sorpresa que sentía. –Tú… ¿querrías contarme?- pidió soltando aquel delgado brazo lentamente.

-…Ven, te mostraré- le dijo dando media vuelta para subir de nuevo.

Harry le siguió impaciente, sintiendo las manos frías y la boca seca.

Subieron hasta llegar a la cima, ahí donde los enormes engranajes del reloj se alzaban a lo lejos. Harry tuvo una curiosa sensación de dejavú al estar ahí arriba con Draco… el cual había desaparecido de su vista.

El rubio se había adelantado unos pasos y le esperaba de pie ante lo que parecía un bebedero para aves. Harry sabía que no se trataba de un bebedero. Luego de pasar parte de su quinto año con Snape y otro tanto del sexto, sabía perfectamente cómo lucía un pensadero, al menos eso no lo había olvidado.

Mientras se aproximaba, Draco sacó una pequeña valija, similar a la que se usaba para guardar las pelotas para el quidditch, sólo que este estaba lleno con frascos de diferentes tamaños, y en el lugar donde se colocaba la snitch había un frasco más, guardado como si se tratara de una reliquia. El rubio tomó un par de frascos y los vertió dentro del pensadero.

-Vamos- le dijo Draco, extendiendo su mano. Harry la miró, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer en su interior. Caminó hacia Draco y, tomando aire, sujetó su mano y se inclinó sobre el pensadero.

"Se observó a sí mismo desde las alturas. Se le veía cansado y molesto. Harry se reconoció a sí mismo a los catorce años, seguramente eso había sido durante el torneo de los tres magos. Draco permanecía sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-Hice una apuesta con mi padre- le dijo bajando del árbol con un movimiento suave y ágil como un felino. –le dije que no durarías diez minutos en el campo. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona –Que no durarías ni cinco.

El gesto de Harry se tornó una mueca de molestia pura.

-No me importa lo que tú y tu padre piensen, Malfoy.

-Oh, estamos tensos, Potty?- preguntó con su mismo tono de voz cargado de sarcasmo -¿Problemas en el paraíso?- y se acercó a él – Tu amigo comadreja aún cree que fuiste tú quien puso tu nombre en la copa?

Harry sólo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y, muy a su pesar, asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo… no me sorprende, con lo tonto que es.

-Sí, claro. Como si tú no creyeras lo mismo.

-¡Claro que no! Es obvio que tú no pusiste tu nombre en la copa, bastaba con ver la cara que pusiste- se defendió, sorprendiendo al moreno.

-Quieres… quieres decir que tú me crees?

-Eso dije, Potter ¿ahora lo ves? Si me hubieras elegido a mí en primer año, nadie se hubiera atrevido a dudar de ti. Incluyéndome.

-Qué tontería- murmuró Harry, negando con la cabeza gacha en un intentado de ocultar la sonrisa de alivio que comenzaba a formársele en los labios. En ese momento pasó un grupo de Hufflepuffs a un lado de Harry, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Vaya, al parecer los tejones se sienten audaces el día de hoy- comentó Malfoy observándolos alejarse, con el ceño fruncido, luego se acercó a Harry y le tendió su mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin rastro de burla. Harry tomó su mano. Draco le ayudó a levantarse.

Parecía que Harry iba a decir algo, pero el recuerdo ya estaba cambiando."

"Harry estaba sentado a la orilla del lago… con Draco a su lado. Ambos tenían el pantalón arremangado hasta las rodillas, con los pies descalzos sumergidos en el agua helada.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- se quejó Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te convenciera de hacerlo- rio el moreno.

-Sí, lo que sea… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Weasley?

-Bien, después de la primera prueba hicimos las paces. Creo que era cuestión de tiempo.

-Sabía que ni él podía ser tan tonto.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Harry, pero no borró la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!- dijo riendo, recibiendo como respuesta un salpicón de agua fría directo en el rostro. Ese fue el disparo que comenzó la guerra. Entre risa y risa se salpicaban con el agua del lago. Visto desde fuera los dos parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho.

Harry sintió una oleada de calidez en el pecho al contemplarse a sí mismo tan feliz sin razón aparente. De súbito el recuerdo se desvaneció."

"Dumbledore salió de la enfermería y Draco entró con el mayor sigilo posible. Harry permanecía recostado en la única cama tendida, con heridas recientes en el rostro y las manos. Draco se acercó lentamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama, limitándose a observarlo.

-Cedric murió- murmuró Harry, alejando el brazo con el que se había estado cubriendo los ojos del rostro.

-Lo sé- asintió sin apartar la mirada.

-Él ha vuelto, lo vi-

-Te creo- pronunció, comprendiendo a la perfección a quién se refería.

-Tú padre… él también estaba ahí- le dijo con la voz entre cortada. Draco hizo una mueca, mezcla de asco y dolor, pero asintió de todas formas.

-Supongo que era de esperarse.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos -¿También estarás con él?

-Yo no soy como mi padre.

-¿Entonces con quién estás?- exigió, incorporándose. Sus verdes ojos estaban brillantes e irritados por las lágrimas que aún deseaban brotar pero eran firmemente contenidas.

-No me importa lo que suceda a partir de ahora: yo estaré a tu lado- contestó inmediatamente, levantándose y tomando a Harry por los hombros, para verlo de frente –Quieras o no, estaré a tu lado- agregó en un susurro. Harry por fin se permitió desahogarse, recargando la frente en el hombro de Draco, quien no dudo en abrazarlo en silencio, dándole un consuelo mudo.

Entonces todo se hizo humo y el recuerdo cambió."

"Los pasos de Draco resonaban por los pasillos vacíos mientras caminaba hacia la torre del reloj. Dio un par de vueltas por el lugar hasta que encontró una figura de pie, con la espalda contra la pared.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo el rubio, sin acercarse más. Harry no contestó.

-No fuiste a cenar- de nuevo el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió. Draco se le acercó lentamente. -¿Pelearon de nuevo?- aventuró. Esta vez el moreno dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Ron cree que me cambiado por tu culpa, dice que me estás manipulando para tenderme una trampa.

-Bueno, nunca ha sido muy brillante. ¿Y Granger?

-Ella opina algo similar.

-¿Y tú, qué es lo que opinas?

-Que están paranoicos, no comprenden que necesito algo de espacio… y que me agrada tu compañía.

Draco sonrió en la penumbra y se sentó a un lado de Harry, invitándolo con un gesto a que también tomara asiento.

-Lamento que hayas peleado con tus amigos por mi culpa- le dijo Draco una vez que Harry se hubo sentado.

-Tú eres mi amigo, Draco y tienen que aprender a respetar ciertos límites, no pueden insultarte y pretender que no haga nada.

-Tú y tu complejo de héroe- reprochó sin poder evitar corresponder la sonrisa del moreno.

-Gracias por venir- le dijo Harry.

-Gracias por defenderme.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Draco comenzó a rebuscar en su túnica, hasta que sacó un paquete envuelto por servilletas y se la tendió al moreno.

-Toma- le dijo –supuse que tendrías hambre.

Tan pronto como se desvaneció la escena, apareció frente a ambos una diferente, en el mismo lugar."

"La luz del sol se colaba por el cristal del reloj. Draco se adentró hasta el hueco circular que guardaba a las manecillas, ahí el moreno lo esperaba sentado, abrazándose una pierna y meciendo la otra.

-¿Qué sucedió? Me has estado evitando toda la mañana- le reclamó el rubio, dejando entre ver la desesperación que sentía.

-Ya no puedo seguir así, Draco.

-… ¿así cómo?

-Así, contigo. Ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿estuviste peleando de nuevo con Weasley y Granger?- preguntó. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

-Entonces ¿por qué?- exigió -¿Es por mi padre? Ya te he dicho que yo no aposo sus estúpidos ideales racistas!

-Lo sé, pero no es por tu padre- dijo por fin, levantándose para mirarlo de frente –es por ti.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- murmuró Draco, agachando la mirada.

-Porque no puedo seguir así, Draco. Nunca me había sentido tan bien junto a una persona. Confío en ti y tú me has demostrado confiar en mí mucho más que Ron y Hermione. Me conoces mejor que yo mismo.

-Entonces ¿qué sucede, por qué dices que ya no quieres mi amistad?

-No dije que no quería, dije que no puedo- Draco lo miró de frente, exigiendo una respuesta sólo con la mirada. El moreno suspiró cansado, como para darse valor.

-No puedo seguir así, no puedo ser tu amigo cuando siento ciertos impulsos…

-¿Impulsos?

-A veces, cuando estamos sentados sin hacer nada, me gustaría poder recargarme en tu hombro, oler tu cabello. Quiero abrazarte, sostener tu mano, quiero…- la expresión de Draco cambió de la sorpresa al alivio en unos cuantos segundos, después vino la comprensión.

-¿Quieres besarme?- preguntó, aproximándose. Harry asintió apartando la mirada, lleno de vergüenza. Draco estiró la mano y tomó su barbilla, para verlo a los ojos. -¿Quieres besarme justo ahora?- murmuró, eliminando cada vez más la distancia, esperando por un permiso que Harry le otorgó con un asentimiento apenas visible, pero Draco lo notó. La distancia se eliminó entre ellos y sus labios por fin se rozaron por primera vez. Al principio se trató de un beso casto, de reconocimiento, peor poco a poco se tornó demandante y liberador. Harry alzó las manos para enredar los dedos en el suave cabello del rubio hasta que el aire les hizo más falta que el contacto y tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes.

-Te quiero- dijo Harry, sin aliento, apoyando la cabeza contra el cuello del otro. –Draco, te quiero.

-Ya era hora de que lo admitieras- le contestó acariciando la desordenada cabellera morena, sin intentar disimular la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro. –Yo también te quiero, Harry."

Todo desapareció una vez más, pero la familiar sensación de calidez y plenitud que llenó el pecho de Harry, ahí donde a ratos le dolía y el resto del tiempo sentía vacío. Viendo aquellos recuerdos, le encontraba sentido a toda la pena que había sentido durante todo este tiempo añorando a Draco. Volteó a ver al rubio para decírselo, pero él seguía observando el lugar donde ellos dos habían declarado su mutuo afecto, con una expresión tan cargada de melancolía que a Harry le rompió el corazón. Pero otro recuerdo ya había comenzado, así que se concentró en las imágenes, ya habría tiempo para hablar con el rubio…

"-Fue mi culpa, no debí haber ido… Tenías razón- decía Harry, sentado frente al lago. Draco, que estaba de pie a su lado, cayó de rodillas para abrazarlo. Harry se dejó hacer, temblando de vez en cuando debido al llanto. –Intentaste advertirme, incluso recurriste a Umbridge para detenerme, pero fui muy terco y ahora…- se detuvo unos instantes. –Draco, tu padre… lo siento.

-Shh, no lo hagas- le dijo en voz baja –se lo merecía. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de Madre ahora.

-Lo extraño, Draco.

-Lo sé, pero murió luchando. Fue valiente hasta el final.

-Sí… Sirius siempre fue así.

El silencio lo llenó todo de nuevo, pero de una forma más ligera. Harry siguió derramando lágrimas sobre la túnica del rubio, pero a él no parecía importarle porque permaneció ahí, abrazándolo hasta que el moreno se quedó dormido sobre sus piernas y aún entonces Draco permaneció ahí, murmurándole palabras de consuelo."

Los siguientes recuerdos eran mucho más recientes, pero confusos.

"-¡Draco!- le llamó en el pasillo, pero el rubio siguió caminando sin prestarle atención.

Harry lo miró en el salón de clases y lanzó un trozo de pergamino mientras nadie más lo miraba, pero se limitó a leerlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Draco no le contestó.

En el siguiente, Draco corría por el castillo, con la respiración agitada y volteando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, como si alguien le persiguiera. Llegó a los baños del segundo piso y llenó uno de los lavabos para remojarse el rostro. Recargó la frente en el espejo, intentando ahogar los sollozos. Se mojó la cara una vez más, en un intento por eliminar cualquier rastro que hubiesen dejado las lágrimas. Alguien entró, pero Draco no se volvió hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Draco?- le llamó Harry, a sus espaldas.

-Vete de aquí- murmuró sin verlo a la cara.

-No. ¿Qué sucede? Has estado evitándome desde que el año comenzó y quiero saber por qué.

-Sólo aléjate de mí.

-No hasta que me digas qué pasa.

-¡Pasa que quiero que te vayas!- dijo, exasperado –Te aconsejo que hagas caso a Weasley y te alejes de mí: no te convengo.

-Pero ¿qué tonterías dices? ¡Eres la persona que más quiero! Draco, yo te a…

-¡Cállate!- gritó sin poder contener un par de lágrimas que deseaban salir –No lo digas. No digas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás- murmuró cargado de amargura.

-¿Qué? ¡No seas estúpido! Dame una, sólo una buena razón para entender- suplicó. Draco sonrió a medias, sin rastro de humor y dirigió su mano a su brazo izquierdo.

-Sucede que sólo tengo una razón- dijo levantando la manga de su túnica, descubriendo la marca.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y, sin quererlo, apretó los puños fuertemente. Sus ojos iban de Draco a la marca, una y otra vez, hasta que después de una pequeña eternidad se acercó lentamente.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando un golpe, un grito, una bofetada. Pero en lugar de eso recibió el toque suave de los dedos de Harry en su rostro y un susurró gentil:

-No me importa.

Ahora era Draco quien abría los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Q-qué?

-No me importa que tengas la marca, Draco. Dime ¿te importa a ti?

-La odio. Harry, yo no quería, lo siento tanto…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Harry lo rodeó con los brazos, estrechándolo contra él. -…tienes que alejarte de mí. Harry, soy peligroso para ti.

-No me importa. Draco, te amo y nada de lo que tengas, digas o hagas va a cambiar eso.

El rubio se separó y miró a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Le diremos a Dumbledore- siguió Harry –él sabrá qué hacer, te dará protección a ti y a tu familia. Hallaremos una manera.

-Te amo tanto, Harry- murmuró, permitiéndose abrazarlo de regreso."

"Draco caminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindorr. Por la facilidad con la que se movía, se diría que no era la primera vez que se dirigía hacia allí. Pasó a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero el ruido de una discusión lo hizo detenerse. En seguida reconoció las voces de Harry y Granger, así que esperó detrás de una armadura, escuchando a hurtadillas.

-…no puedes seguir con él, Harry es peligroso- decía vehementemente la castaña.

-Claro y pelear contra Voldemort es infinitamente más seguro- ironizó el moreno -¿De verdad, Hermione? Draco me hace sentir bien, seguro y si voy a luchar contra ese demente en nombre de todo el maldito mundo mágico, bien puedo hacerlo por él también. De hecho: lo prefiero así.

-¡Pero, Harry tiene la marca!

-¿Y eso qué? ¡¿Ahora vas a juzgarlo por algo sobre lo que no tuvo ningún control?!

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-No, Hermione: eres tú la que no entiende.

-¡Pues explícamelo! ¿Qué te está pasando? Desde que comenzaste a salir con él eres diferente, él te está cambiando.

-¡Sí, me cambió!- exclamó –Me hizo feliz después de toda la porquería por la que he tenido que pasar. ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden ver eso?

-Lo único que veo es a un extraño- le contestó, dolida.

-Estoy harto de discutir. No me harás cambiar de idea- y le dio la espada, dejándola ahí, de pie a sus espaldas. Harry se sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea y tomó un libro mientras esperaba por él. Draco estaba por salir de su escondite cuando Granger se acercó lentamente a Harry, varita en ristre y conjuró apuntándole a la cabeza:

-Obliviate.

Draco salió, apuntándole a Hermione con su varita, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué has hecho?- exigió molesto, observando a Harry caer dormido en el sofá.

-Era necesario.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡No tienes derecho, deshazlo!- le ordenó.

-Yo no… no sé cómo.

-¡Eres una…!- comenzó, arrinconándola contra la pared, sujetando su varita con firmeza.

-¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Una sangre sucia? ¿Merezco morir por eso?- le retó. Draco desvió la mirada con un gesto de asco, bajando la varita.

-No- dijo bajando su tono de voz, pero sin disimular la tensión –no uso ese término porque a él le molesta- explicó señalando a Harry con la cabeza. –Pero eres una víbora por hechizarlo por la espalda y mereces algo igual o peor.

-Sabes que es lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Estás segura de que lo sé?

-Sí, porque no querrías que él esté en peligro por tu culpa, sabemos que eres un mortífago, Malfoy- Draco apretó su varita, pero finalmente la guardó, desviando la mirada.

-Sólo… cuiden de él, de acuerdo? O yo mismo los mataré- la amenazó antes de dirigirle una última mirada a Harry y salir."

.

.

N.A: Bueno, espero que ahora muchos de los sueños de Harry tengan más sentido xD claro que aun faltan algunos recuerdillos, pero eso ya será más adelante :33

Qué les ha parecido? aún me odian? xD Este cap es muy especial, porque lo escribí mucho antes de saber cómo diablos iba a continuar la historia, así que es lo primero que hice de este fic, por so está escrito un poquito mal, pero quise dejarlo tal y como estaba ^^

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana, chanee~~


	12. Como antes

.

**Capítulo 11: Como antes.**

.

.

Al salir del pensadero Harry no estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir, por una parte se encontraba terriblemente furioso con sus amigos por haberse interpuesto en su relación con Draco, también estaba un poco molesto con el rubio, por no decirle algo, por no advertirle, pero era imposible enojarse con él luego de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, sabiendo que no lo recordaba pero queriéndolo de todas formas. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido, excepto por una cosa…

-No entiendo- dijo volteando a ver a Draco –Hermione me dijo que habíamos comenzado a salir durante este año.

-¿De verdad? Supongo que fue porque no les dijiste nada hasta este año.

-¿En serio, por qué?- en vista de la situación esa le había sonado como una pregunta especialmente estúpida, pero Harry no habría sospechado que sus amigos le harían algo así.

-Habíamos…- se interrumpió –bueno, cuando tú y yo comenzamos a…

-¿Qué cosa?- le animó.

-Nosotros… cuando comenzamos a salir acordamos ser discretos, por las tensiones de las casas y todo eso además… pero bueno, sentándonos juntos en clase y saliendo por ahí de vez en cuando los rumores no se hacían esperar, pero eran sólo eso: rumores. Aun así son tus amigos y hay muy pocas cosas que les ocultaste.

-¿Cómo tú siendo parte de la orden?

-Eso en especial. Cuando supiste lo de mi marca fuimos con Dumbledore. Él me ofreció protección a mí y a mi madre y a cambio yo me ofrecí como voluntario en la orden, pero teníamos que guardarlo en secreto o podría llegar a oídos equivocados.

-¡Draco!- exclamó, preocupado –Yo les he dicho… ¡lo siento tanto! Estaban paranoicos y…-

-Descuida- le interrumpió –estoy bastante seguro de que ya-sabes-quién sospecha que soy traidor para estas alturas, así que no importa.

-Es verdad, la copa…- murmuró. –Draco, has hecho tantas cosas, te has arriesgado tanto y yo…-

-Tú has estado ocupado con tus asuntos- le tranquilizó –yo he hecho lo que quería hacer, no te agobies por eso.

-Draco… ¿qué va a suceder ahora? Entre nosotros, quiero decir- preguntó sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-Creo… que sería mejor que continuáramos alejados, Harry.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿qué dices?

-Soy un objetivo ahora, Harry. No tardarán en descubrir que fui yo quien robó la copa y me buscarán: soy peligroso para ti.

-¿Bromeas? Si los mortifagos te ven conmigo, lo último en lo que van a fijarse va a ser en ti. Tú corres más peligro conmigo que yo contigo, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, no ahora que sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti.

-No lo entiendes…

-No soy tonto, Draco claro que lo entiendo, entiendo que han calado en ti los argumentos de mis estúpidos amigos, pero no eres un peligro para mí, dime: ¿ya no me quieres?

-¡Claro que lo hago!- exclamó ofendido.

-Entonces no digas cosas como esas- le dijo bajando el tono de su voz, acortando la distancia –si en verdad te preocupas por mí, entonces no vuelvas a dejarme- pidió, mirándolo suplicante.

-Te extrañé tanto- murmuró el rubio, sin resistir más el impulso de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Harry le rodeó también, aliviado porque Draco había entrado en razón.

-Y yo a ti- le contestó, alzando la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron de cerca, sin máscaras, por primera vez en lo que había parecido ser una eternidad. Se aproximaron lentamente, sin notarlo, hasta que todo se oscureció a su alrededor cuando cerraron los ojos para unir los labios. La luna brillaba a través del cristal del reloj, dibujando la figura de dos amantes que se entregan de nuevo a los brazos del amor.

Ahora Harry estaba completo, por fin.

De vuelta a la sala común, Harry no podía dejar de sentir un profundo alivio por saber la verdad. Luego de haber charlado un par de horas más, Harry había insistido en acompañar a Draco hasta las mazmorras, claro que el rubio no aceptó.

-Prometo no perderme en el camino. Además, Weasley y Granger estarán preocupados por ti- le dijo, mientras bajaban de la torre.

-Que se preocupen, entonces no me importa.

-Claro que sí, Harry- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, le besó los labios una última vez y le vio marcharse. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse y llegar a su dormitorio, pero era sumamente tentador el impulso de correr a su lado para besarlo una vez más y por ese instante supo que siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando tenía que separarse de Draco.

Una terrible punzada de dolor le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la médula y por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse de nuevo. Recargó una mano en la pared, esperando poder sostenerse.

_-Llegaremos… tarde… de nuevo._

_-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Harry, con la respiración agitada._

_-Ni se te ocurra… pero apresúrate._

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para intentar calmar el dolor y, casi tan repentinamente como comenzó, las voces y el dolor desaparecieron. Se incorporó lentamente, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y siguió andando de vuelta hacia su casa.

* * *

La chimenea seguía encendida. Era casi media noche y Hermione seguía sin ir a la cama, a pesar de que al día siguiente había clases. Ron también permanecía despierto, no muy lejos de ella, caminaba de un lado a otro. Ambos esperaban en absoluto silencio a que Harry regresara. Hacía más de tres horas que había salido en busca de Malfoy y aun no regresaba ¿y si le había pasado algo…?

La puerta se abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, pero aun así llamó la atención de ambos. Harry entró sin mucho apuro, con una expresión completamente neutra, por no decir inexpresiva. Los tres se quedaron estáticos, en una calma estoica que no hacía más que anunciar la aproximación inevitable de la tempestad. Hermione fue la primera en destrozar ese silencio, levantándose de su lugar.

-Harry- murmuró, sin atreverse a acercársele, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. -¿Harry?

-¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó tranquilamente, sin mirarla, como si ella no estuviese ahí. Hermione hubiera preferido que le gritara, esa calma tan fría y calculada era aún más inquietante, casi podía sentir una brisa helada recorrerle la piel, causándole escalofríos.

-Harry yo…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- exclamó. Esta vez la miró de frente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ardiendo de furia, derritiendo la frialdad. Le resultó imposible no dar un paso atrás, cayendo sobre otro sofá.

-Lo siento, Harry ¡creí que sería lo mejor!- contestó desesperada.

-¿Y lo fue? ¡¿De verdad crees que lo fue?!

-Yo… no lo sé. ¡Harry lo siento tanto!- pidió, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, para ocultar sus sollozos, pero esta vez Harry no sintió pena por ella.

-Creí que eran mis amigos- les dijo, concentrando su atención en Ron, quien había permanecido al margen de la situación, sin alejarse de la chimenea.

-Somos tus amigos, Harry- le dijo Ron.

-Si lo fueran no se habrían interpuesto entre Draco y yo. No tienen idea del daño que han causado.

-Sólo lo hicimos porque creímos que era lo correcto…

-¡Lo hicieron porque era lo mejor para ustedes!- gritó, molesto –No soportaban verme con Draco y quisieron quitarlo del camino ¿no es así? A ustedes nunca les pareció que yo conviviera con él y cuando les dije que lo quería no pudieron soportarlo.

-¡Harry…!- se escandalizó Hermione, quitándose las manos de la cara.

-Es verdad- les dijo –no lo nieguen porque al final todo se ha tratado de eso. De haber sido otra persona no habrían hecho lo que hicieron, estoy harto de los prejuicios que tienen contra Draco sólo por su origen. ¿No lo ven? Eso es justo lo que los mortífagos hacen.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir a eso. Harry tenía razón, habían juzgado a Malfoy desde un principio, aun así sabían que Harry podía llegar a ser muy insensato e impulsivo, su experiencia en el ministerio el año pasado era el vivo ejemplo de ello, y al quererle ahorrar más dolor a su amigo no habían hecho más que causarlo ellos mismos. Harry los miró unos instantes y luego anunció:

-Me iré a dormir… y que ni se les ocurra hechizarme de nuevo- les advirtió, dirigiéndose a la habitación de los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor, Harry desayunó lo más alejado posible de Ron y Hermione. Lo mismo sucedió en el resto de las clases. Harry parecía sumamente divertido con lo que Neville y Luna tenían por decirle, o por lo menos se mostraba más relajado charlando con ellos. Resultaba obvio que el moreno estaba molesto con sus amigos, pero nadie tenía la menor idea del por qué y los tres se negaban a hablar del tema.

Por su parte, Ron y Hermione se veían de lo más desanimados y tampoco hablaban mucho entre ellos. Ron se sentía culpable por haber accedido a borrar los recuerdos de Harry y, por mucho que odiara a Malfoy, tenía que admitir que no había corrido a decirle todo a Harry como era de esperarse y, el hecho de que el hurón no fuera el traidor cobarde que él creía que era, no hacía más que empeorar su estado de ánimo. Hermione, por su parte, intentaba asimilar la idea de que, por primera vez en su vida, había llegado a una conclusión errónea. Era difícil para ella concebir que había estado equivocada con tantas cosas, para empezar que Draco fuese un miembro de la orden era un hecho bastante sorprendente y aún más el que Harry no se los hubiese dicho antes, eso hablaba muy mal de la comunicación que había entre los tres y se dio cuenta de que el distanciamiento con Harry no había sido por culpa de Malfoy, sino de ellos mismos por no intentar aceptarlo, se habían aferrado tanto a la idea de que Malfoy era como su padre, que no creyeron a Harry cuando les decía que era una persona totalmente diferente y ahora no sabían si su amigo los perdonaría alguna vez.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido como Merlín manda. Incluso el espesor de sus ojeras había comenzado a ceder y es que, a pesar de haber dormido unas cinco horas, se sentía tan tranquilo porque Harry supiera toda la verdad y lo aceptara a pesar de todo, que apenas y tocó la almohada se vio sumergido en un sueño tranquilo.

Por la mañana había comido con mucho apetito, sorprendiendo a Blaise y a Pansy, quienes habían notado el estado desnutrido en el que había vuelto su amigo luego de su ausencia, pero no hicieron comentario alguno, ya sabían que Draco no les diría nada si no comenzaba él tocando el tema.

Las cosas estaban mucho mejor ahora, pero sin duda no había nada mejor que compartir clase con Gryffindor, porque entonces tenía oportunidad de sentarse a un lado de Harry sin tener que usar un comportamiento huraño y reservado. Por desgracia aquel día no compartieron ninguna clase, sólo Herbología con Hufflepuff y Encantamientos con Ravenclaw, así que no tuvo oportunidad de ver al moreno entre clases, pero pudo verlo durante el almuerzo.

Por la cara de Weasley y Granger, Harry seguía molesto con ellos, por algo estaban sentados en extremos opuestos de la mesa y no pudo evitar sentir un poco, sólo un poco, de pena por ellos. Era curioso pero no estaba para nada molesto con ese par, no ahora que las cosas con Harry estaban bien, se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para que no le importase, aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo se sentiría Harry al respecto. Obviamente estaba molesto ¡y con razón! Pero seguían siendo sus amigos, por mucho que eso le molestara.

Fue por eso que en la tarde decidió salir a buscar al moreno y charlar con él, además no podía soportar mucho más sin estar a su lado porque cuando no lo estaba comenzaba a hacerse preguntas que no quería ni pensar ¿Y si Harry se había arrepentido? ¿y si creía que lo estaba engañando con recuerdos falsos y lo dejaba? Sabía que todo eso era ridículo porque Harry le quería de verdad y no en vano habían pasado por tanto en esos últimos dos años, pero el miedo estaba ahí: ese constante temor de perderlo que había llevado en el pecho desde el año anterior, cuando Harry le había dicho lo que él mismo llevaba mucho más tiempo callando.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarlo, lo conocía mejor que nadie después de todo y sabía dónde encontrarlo cuando se sentía abatido. Como lo había sospechado, Harry estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, frente al lago. Se acercó lentamente, hasta que llegó a su lado y se sentó con las piernas extendidas. Apenas lo vio, el moreno se recostó sobre sus piernas. Draco sonrió, pasando una mano por su desordenado y oscuro cabello.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Tú siempre sabes dónde estoy- le dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es un talento natural- y en un tono más serio preguntó -¿Cómo estás?

-¿Justo ahora? De maravilla.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Señoras y señores, Harry Potter ha vuelto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Cómo te fue anoche con tus amigos?- preguntó.

-Ah, eso- dijo con una mueca –No quiero volver a verlos el resto de mi vida.

-Harry…

-No Draco. Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos.

-Comprendo tu punto y sé que estás molesto. Yo mismo estoy muy molesto con ellos dos, pero siguen siendo tus amigos.

-Tengo otros amigos.

-Ya lo creo que sí, pero aún quieres a Weasley y a Granger, ¿no es así?

-… tal vez- dijo a regañadientes.

-Lo haces, Harry. Recuerda que no puedes engañarme.

-Maldición, tienes razón- rezongó cruzándose de brazos, con fingida molestia.

-Claro que la tengo, soy el inteligente de los dos, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eso me convierte a mí en el guapo?

-No, yo también soy ese.

-¿Entonces yo qué soy?- preguntó alzando una ceja, tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Tú eres mío, ¿no te basta?

-Por el momento- murmuró alzando los brazos para rodear el cuello de Draco y atraerlo hacia abajo. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y aceptó con mucho gusto el beso que se le ofrecía, hasta que poco a poco se tornó más demandante. Era eso lo que le gustaba a Draco de su relación: lo tenía todo. Por un lado eran el sostén del otro, se daban mimos, caricias tiernas, pero la ternura no opacaba a la pasión al contrario, la alimentaba. Harry se levantó de las piernas de Draco para tenerlo de frente, enredando los dedos en lo sedoso que era su cabello y poco a poco se fue inclinando más hacia adelante, hasta que su peso venció al rubio y ambos terminaron recostados en el pasto. Era una fortuna que a esa hora todos estuvieran dentro del castillo, o no sabrían cómo reaccionar si alguien descubriera a Harry rozar discretamente la entrepierna de Draco con su rodilla, haciéndolo exhalar un suspiro.

-Harry…- murmuró colando las manos por debajo de la túnica del moreno, subiendo su camisa, mientras alzaba las caderas para aumentar el contacto. –Harry… no crees… ¿no crees que… ah- se interrumpió cuando Harry le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja -¿no crees que es muy pronto para ti?

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó contra su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer. Harry sintió una ligera sensación de deja vú, pero no le dio importancia, no ahora que estaba con Draco.

-Sólo si tú quieres detenerte- consiguió decir, sin dejar de agitar las caderas, Merlín se estaba volviendo loco.

-Eso es un no, entonces.- murmuró besando su cuello mientras comenzaba a frotar el bulto suplicante del rubio con su diestra, por encima de la ropa.

Draco hizo algo similar con el moreno. Ambos subían y bajaban sus manos a un mismo ritmo, al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas. Aquello era intenso sin duda, tal vez por eso no había durado demasiado un par de minutos más tarde, un estremecimiento les recorrió, liberando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Salazar, lo había echado tanto de menos, era un alivio saber que las cosas entre ellos volvían a ser como antes.

.

.

N.A: Bueno, bueno ya sé que les había prometido hard, y según mis cuentas aún me faltaban unos cuántos caps para el buen hard, hecho y derecho, pero recibí un soborno considerable xDD además, prácticamente se escribió sólo. Diganme qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo hard (aunque sea leve xD) así que su crítica me sirve muchísimo, así puedo mejorar en el futuro :33

Espero que estén muy bien, el miércoles es cumpleaños de Harry xDDD espero que festejen y se diviertan mucho, yo iré al Caldero Chorreado con mi Beta :33 estoy muy ansiosa por probar la cerveza de mantequilla xD

Bueno, luego de aburrirles contándoles mis planes xD espero les haya gustado el cap y que pasen una bonita semana. Chanee~~


	13. Un trato justo

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Un trato justo.**

.

.

De regreso al castillo, Harry se sentía flotar. De no haber sido por la pelea que había tenido con Ron y Hermione, se sentiría completamente satisfecho. Luego de que él y Draco se despidieran entre besos tras haber charlado un rato más, no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos. Era cierto que habían estado con él en los momentos difíciles, pero el haberle borrado la memoria había sido muy bajo de su parte. Si decidía perdonarlos tendría que ser bajo sus propios términos y, aunque por el momento no sentía con ánimos de ser piadoso, se encontraba de excelente humor. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que Draco le había hecho falta en todo ese tiempo.

Aquella tarde la había gastado a un lado del lago, recostado sobre la hierba a un lado de Draco, charlando de lo que harían cuando la escuela terminara, cuando la guerra terminara y sobre todo: cuando la guerra comenzara. Había sido un alivio que Draco terminara aceptando su propuesta luego de insistirle el resto de la tarde y chantajearlo con dejarlo si no aceptaba.

-No harías eso- le había dicho el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?- le reto. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Draco había suspirado con cansancio y había terminado cediendo. Puede que fuera muy orgulloso, pero no era tonto.

-En el fondo eres una pequeña serpiente, ¿lo sabías?

-Eso me ha dicho- se rio y continuaron charlando sobre las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos en el pasado. Draco le contó sobre cómo su madre estaba viviendo con los Tonks gracias a la protección que le daba la Orden y le habló sobre los presos que se habían fugado de Azkaban, su padre incluido, y que sería necesario ser muy precavidos mientras Harry asentía prometiendo que hablaría con Remus apenas regresaran a casa.

* * *

La oficina estaba iluminada por la luz de la tarde, sumida en el más profundo silencio el cual sólo era interrumpido por el canto de Fawkes, apenas audible y triste. Albus Dumbledore estaba terriblemente cansado, las articulaciones le movían al moverse, era por eso que continuaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y no recostado como habría sido conveniente.

-Creo- le dijo Dumbledore a su fénix –que se está acercando mi hora, Fawkes.

El ave voló desde su base hasta el bracero de la silla del director, para recibir su caricia cansada y temblorosa.

-Pero aún no, Fawkes- le dijo –aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

Alguien llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de abrirla.

-Ah, Severus- le saludó –pasa, por favor, pasa.

-¿Me llamó, señor?

-Sí, sí…- asintió, pensativo. –Ya conoces mi situación, Severus. El tiempo se nos está agotando y necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre los muchachos… Es necesario que enteres al resto de la Orden de su situación, por lo menos entérales de la llegada del señor Malfoy. Su madre está lejos y necesitará el apoyo.

-Es usted demasiado generoso con el muchacho.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de todo lo que ha hecho, Severus.

-Iré esta noche, seguramente la señora Weasley podrá dar por enterados a los otros cuando los vea.

-Muy bien, eso sería todo, Severus- le dijo, observándolo marchar. Aquel estaba siendo un día demasiado largo.

* * *

O tal vez demasiado corto, si se veía desde la perspectiva de Crabbe y Goyle. Habían tardado un mes en planearlo todo, pero al fin estaba todo listo. Era cierto que no eran las velas más brillantes de su casa, pero esta vez el plan era tan sencillo que no podía fallar. Luego del fracaso en el ministerio, sus padres necesitaban el favor del señor tenebroso y ¿qué mejor que entregarle a Harry Potter en bandeja de plata? Todo era muy simple: atraerlo hasta donde les fuera conveniente y preparar una emboscada. Aun si se trataba de un enfrentamiento directo, Potter jamás podría ocuparse de los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos estaban en su sala común, esperando el momento indicado.

-¿Seguro que enviaste la nota?- preguntó Vincent.

-Lo hice, seguro no tardará en llegarle- contestó Gregory, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y nos avisará cuando la haya leído?

-Apenas y la toque, lo sabremos.

-Muy bien, ahora sólo….

-¿Sólo qué, Crabbe?- preguntó una voz sumamente familiar a sus espaldas.

-Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es la sala común, inútil: puedo estar aquí- dijo altanero, sentándose con ellos -¿Y bien?

-Son asuntos nuestros, Draco- dijo Goyle.

-¡Claro que son nuestros!- exclamó con una media sonrisa –ahora, sean buenos chicos y cuéntenme qué planeamos.

-No creo que te guste, tiene que ver con tu amiguito Potter…- se interrumpió luego de que Greg le golpeara con el codo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Potter? ¿Mi amigo?- se burló –Ha! No me hagan reír. Nada tengo de amigo de ese Potter.

-¡No finjas Draco, toda la escuela les ha visto juntos! Incluso hay rumores…

-¿Y qué me importan a mí los rumores?- preguntó, molesto –ya les he dicho mil veces que me junto con él por órdenes de mi padre ¿de verdad creen que me gusta compartir mi tiempo con ese insufrible arrogante?

-Draco ya nos había dicho eso, Greg no lo olvides.

-Muy bien, entones tal vez puedas sernos de ayuda.

-Oh, así que tenemos un plan. Maravilloso, cuéntenme- les dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante, para escuchar lo que ambos tenían por decirle.

* * *

Ron y Hermione esperaban a que Harry llegara. Era imperante hablar con él, tratar de explicarle… de disculparse como era debido, al menos, pero el moreno no parecía querer llegar pronto, la luz de la tarde comenzaba a extinguirse. Comenzaban a pensar que algo le había sucedido cuando por fin había hecho acto de presencia, poco antes de que diera inicio el toque de queda.

-Ah, son ustedes…- dijo al verlos levantarse a su llegada dirigiéndose a su habitación sin detenerse.

-¡Harry, espera!- le llamó Hermione –Queremos… queremos hablar contigo.

-Por favor, Harry- le pidió Ron. El moreno pensó en pasar de ellos, en ignorarlos por completo y entrar a su habitación, pero el tono de súplica en la voz de su amigo le hizo detenerse, después de todo, había sido él quién le había dicho lo sucedido… aunque también calló durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó, por fin.

-Nosotros…

-Queríamos disculparnos, Harry- completó Ron, dando unos pasos hacia él. Harry suspiró con cansancio.

-No lo entienden, no es sólo conmigo con quien tienen que disculparse…

-No pretenderás que nos disculpemos con el hurón…- comenzó el pelirrojo, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hermione.

-¡Claro que lo hago! No tienen una idea por lo que ha tenido que pasar él sólo. Han hecho mucho daño, ustedes dos…

-Está bien, lo haremos Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Hay algo más- dijo Harry- si de verdad pretenden que las cosas regresen a ser como antes…-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron.

-Tendrán que aceptar mi relación con Draco- los dos se tensaron visiblemente, pero asintieron a regañadientes –y hay algo más. Cuando terminen las clases, Draco irá a vivir a Grimmauld place…

-¡Pero Harry…!

-¡Pero nada! No tiene a dónde ir, y no voy a permitir que se exponga cuando yo puedo protegerlo.

No obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio de ambos.

-Muy bien, así será, entonces- les dijo y les dio la espalda.

-¡Harry, espera!- le llamó Ron.

-Lo haremos, Harry. Sólo… sólo danos tiempo- pidió Hermione- danos tiempo para hacernos a la idea.

-Han tenido todo el año para hacerse a la idea, Hermione.

-Lo sé… lo sabemos. Pero por favor, Harry.

-Como quieran- dijo suavemente. No tiene caso, pensó decepcionado dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Dentro no había nadie aun, así que decidió recostarse un momento antes de cambiarse e irse a dormir, pero una nota aguardaba sobre su cama.

_"Señor Potter,_

_Le espero frente al salón en desuso del tercer piso._

_M. Mcgonagall_

_ ._"

Frunció el ceño. Esa era una forma muy extraña de ponerse en contacto con él, pero estaba muy cansado como para hacerse preguntas y, tratándose de una orden de la profesora de transformaciones, no había más que hacer que obedecer, así que metió la nota en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pasó frente a Ron y Hermione sin mirarlos, quienes seguían de pie en la sala común, e ignoró sus preguntas sobre a dónde se dirigía.

Era una hora muy inusual para citarle, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero la curiosidad le podía tanto que al final decidió averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto de todos modos. El castillo estaba sumido en una escalofriante penumbra y se preguntó cuándo tardarían las antorchas en encenderse. Se detuvo frente a las escaleras hasta que notó que hacían el cambio que él necesitaba para llegar al tercer piso. Luego de seis años, aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación de subir las escaleras mientras estas se movían.

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, todo estaba aún más oscuro. Todo esto le estaba dando muy mala espina, lo mejor sería regresar a su habitación y…

-Vaya, vaya Potter- escuchó decir a una voz inquietantemente familiar –de verdad esperaba que no fueses tan imbécil como para venir aquí.

-¿Draco, qué haces aquí?- preguntó, desconcertado.

-Trabajando- contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Dos sombras se aproximaron a ambos lados de Draco, quien se llevaba disimuladamente un dedo a los labios.

-Vamos, Draco- animó Goyle –terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Sí, terminemos- asintió Crabbe. Los tres alzaron casi al mismo tiempo, apuntando hacia Harry. El moreno sacó su varita de inmediato, sin saber a quién apuntar, así que movía su varita de izquierda a derecha, listo para recibir el primer ataque.

-Has sido un tonto, en verdad- se burló Goyle.

-Es cierto, ¿no te han enseñado a no salir de noche por los pasillos, Potty?- dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa. Pero ¿qué diablos sucedía? ¿Estaba el rubio bajo un imperio?

-No es como si acostumbrara seguir las reglas- dijo Harry, pensando en qué hacer.

-Sí… esa arrogancia tuya siempre me ha puesto enfermo- dijo Draco –siempre creyéndote invencible, haciendo tonterías…-

-¡No me digas, Malfoy!- exclamó Harry, alzando las cejas -¿Qué clase de tonterías?

-Casi todo lo que haces, Potter pero por ejemplificar alguna… _ ¡Desmaius!_

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Draco lanzó su hechizo, pero en el último momento había girado su muñeca a la derecha y el hechizo había golpeado contra Crabbe. Apenas notó la traición, Goyle giró, furioso, apuntando a Draco. Harry y Gregory gritaron a la vez:

-_¡Diffindo!_

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

Goyle salió expulsado hacia el otro lado del pasillo, mientras que Draco había caído de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el costado, tratando de contener la sangre que manaba. Harry corrió a su lado, y se arrodilló tan rápido que sus piernas habían dolido, pero lo ignoró por completo.

-¿Lo ves? A esta clase de tonterías me refiero- dijo Draco, tratando de sonreír a pesar del dolor. Crabbe y Goyle permanecían inconscientes en el piso, lo que resultaba un alivio.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer, Draco estás loco?

-Un poco… tal vez- asintió, respirando con dificultad.

-¡Draco, tenemos que ir a la enfermería!

-Te escuchas ansioso, querido- le dijo, tratando de bromear.

Harry pasó el brazo de Draco por sobre sus hombros y le sujetó por la cadera, ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Puedes caminar?- le preguntó, inquieto.

-Claro que puedo, Potter. No soy un maldito inválido- se quejó, encabezando la marcha, pero apoyando gran parte de su peso sobre Harry. Esa estaba resultando ser la noche más larga de toda su vida.

* * *

Dentro de su habitación, Dumbledore respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo casi la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo inmóvil y fría. Era una sensación incómoda, sin duda. No llamaría a eso doloroso, no cuando conocía el dolor de una manera tan… personal. Estiró su mano derecha hacia su buró y bebió de un frasco repleto con la poción que Severus había preparado para él. Pronto la sensación comenzó a disminuir y poco a poco sintió entibiársele las articulaciones, pero la movilidad no regresaba del todo y algo dentro de él le decía que jamás lo haría.

Escuchó sonar la puerta, alguien tocaba del otro lado, desesperadamente. Por un segundo consideró no abrir, anunciarse indispuesto y dejar lo que quiera que fuera para el día siguiente, pero eso era imposible, tenía un deber que cumplir y lo haría con o sin maldición. Aun sin abrir, preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Señor- era la voz de Minerva –ha habido un ataque, señor!

.

.

N.A: Oh por los clavos de Salazar! Creí que no terminaría a tiempo. Qué les pareció? Ese es algo así como un cap comodín, algo para darle sentid al resto de la trama, creo xDD espero que les haya gustado y que festejaran a Harry como es debido xD odio que haya sido tan corto, pero espero de verdad que les gustase n.n

Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana n.n Chanee~


	14. La persona más querida

.

**Capítulo 13: La persona más querida.**

.

.

Dumbledore se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que una fuerte corriente de dolor le recorriera el brazo hasta el hombro. Si le preguntasen, diría que era una sensación similar a estar ardiendo en llamas por dentro. Dio una profunda bocanada de aire y terminó de ponerse en pie.

La profesora McGonagall entró, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se le veía tan nerviosa que el director comenzó a preocuparse al respeto, Minerva siempre conservaba la calma.

-¿De qué clase de ataque hablas?- le preguntó, una vez que ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-En los pasillos, Albus. Malfoy está herido…

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, ya está siendo atendido en la enfermería.

-En ese caso, estoy seguro de que Poppy lo dejará como nuevo. ¿Harry ha sido notificado del suceso?

-¿Notficado? ¡Fue él quien lo llevó a la enfermería!

-¿Quieres decir que fue Harry quien lo atacó?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No, claro que no- aseguró la profesora.

-Dime algo, Minerva ¿cómo se comportaba Harry con el señor Malfoy?

-¿Señor?

-¿Cómo se comportaba?

-Bueno… cuando llegué a la enfermería, Malfoy ya estaba recostado en una cama. Sangraba por el costado y Potter estaba manchado también. Intenté preguntarle lo que había sucedido, pero estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que le fuera a suceder a Malfoy, que Madame Pomfrey insistió en hacerlo tomar filtro de la paz. Le ordenó que se recostara en otra cama, pero Potter insistió en permanecer junto a Malfoy mientras le curaban, incluso prometió quedarse quieto antes de que se lo sugirieran.

-Así que ha sido mi imaginación…- murmuró el director, más para sí que para Mcgonagall. –Entonces, si no ha sido Harry, ¿quién atacó al señor Malfoy?

-Dos miembros de su propia casa, señor: Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

-Pero ¿por qué, le han descubierto?

-No lo creo. Según me explicaron ambos, el ataque iba dirigido hacia Potter, pero Malfoy se interpuso.

-Ya veo…

-Señor, esos dos son un peligro dentro de la escuela, no les irá a permitir quedarse ¿no es así?- preguntó, inquieta.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo después de una larga pausa. –pero… cualquiera que sea la decisión que tome, traerá consecuencias muy desafortunadas.

-¿Albus, qué clase de consecuencias?

-No lo sé- dijo, suspirando pesadamente, tratando de no hacer caso a dolor –ojalá lo supiera, Minerva.

* * *

Dentro de la enfermería, Harry y Draco mantenían una discusión bastante acalorada y no precisamente en el buen sentido de la expresión.

-No pienso pasar la noche aquí- protestó Draco, sentado a orillas de la cama, con el torso desnudo, dejando a la vista el vendaje que le rodeaba el torso desde la altura de las costillas hasta la cintura y un parche cubriéndole una cortadura en la mejilla que no había comenzado a sangrar hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

-¡Claro que lo harás! Ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey, tienes que guardar reposo o la herida se abrirá de nuevo.

-Puedo guardar reposo desde mi habitación, no es como si me estuviera muriendo…- se quejó.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso, ni siquiera en broma!- exclamó Harry, tratando de contener sus ganas de gritar. No quería que madame Pomfrey le diera una poción para dormir sin sueños como le había amenazado si no se tranquilizaba y ahora que ella se había ido a su oficina, no quería atraerla de regreso. –No quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado si no hubieras esquivado a Goyle.

-Ven aquí- dijo Draco, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Harry así lo hizo y cuando Draco lo atrajo hacía sí se dejó abrazar, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás- le aseguró, recargando los labios contra su cabeza.

-Sólo quédate aquí esta noche. Sólo por hoy- murmuró.

-De acuerdo, me quedaré.- aceptó de mala gana.

-Estaré contigo- le aseguró- tampoco quiero dejarte sólo con ese par- dijo refiriéndose a Crabbe y Gole, quienes permanecían inconscientes en sus respectivas camillas.

-Pomfrey dijo que estrían así hasta mañana.

-Mejor no arriesgarse.

-¡Vaya! Van a llover gnomos, Harry Potter no quiere hacer algo arriesgado- se burló, pero Harry se apretó más contra él.

-No cuando se trata de ti. Por eso dormiré aquí esta noche.

-De haber dicho eso desde el principio, no habría armado tanto escándalo- dijo con una sonrisa afectada, recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y subiendo las piernas, llevando a Harry junto con él. Ambos permanecieron así, recostados en silencio unos minutos hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de que el moreno se había quedado dormido. Le quitó las gafas con cuidado y las dejó a un lado. Habían sido tantas veces las que tuvo a Harry de esa manera, entre sus brazos, pero jamás por la noche… al menos no una completa. Por un momento consideró permanecer despierto toda la noche sólo para poder verlo dormir, pero estaba cansado y las pociones que había bebido hacia unos instantes le reclamaban unas cuantas horas de sueño, así que en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco hasta que la luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban muy nerviosos. La noche anterior Harry había salido sin decirles nada y a la mañana siguiente no había llegado a dormir. Su comportamiento les inquietaba, pero en cuanto escucharon rumores sobre un ataque y la aparente expulsión de Crabbe y Goyle, no pudieron pensar en nadie más que en Harry. Después de todo, el moreno no había aparecido en su primera clase… había sido hasta la segunda hora de clases, después del almuerzo, que McGonagall lo había traído casi a rastras al salón de clases.

-¡Pero, Profesora…!- protestaba el moreno, intentando soltarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

-No hay pero que valga, señor Potter. Ahora, vaya a su asiento- ordenó.

-¡Pero…!

-No me obligue a quitarle puntos a su casa, Potter- le advirtió.

Harry no protestó más y se sentó haciendo gala de todo el inconformismo que sentía.

Ambos sentían una curiosidad enorme por lo que había sucedido y querían preguntárselo, pero Harry sentó lo más alejado posible de ellos y era obvio que seguía molesto con ambos ya que el resto del día permaneció alejado de ambos y cuando terminaron las clases simplemente desapareció.

Luego de una semana, fue alguien más quien comenzó a llamar su atención… o más bien, a brillar por su ausencia. Draco Malfoy no se presentaba a clases y Harry no paraba de desaparecer por las tardes, y en las noches no llegaba a dormir a su habitación, la situación era algo alarmante, así que una tarde decidieron salir a buscarlo por todo el castillo. Pasaron por las torres, la sala de menesteres, la cabaña de Hagrid, el lago… pero no había rastro de Harry. El único lugar que les faltaba era la enfermería.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando escucharon la voz del moreno desde la puerta. No distinguieron lo que decía, pero eso les animó a entrar. Dentro había una escena bastante familiar pero no por ello menos desconcertante.

Sentado sobre una camilla, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, estrechando la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

-…entonces tiraste de mi pie y los dos caímos al lago- dijo el rubio.

-No me explico cómo no me ahogaste- rió Harry.

-Lo intenté, pero esa cabeza hueca tuya flota…-

-¡Oye…!- se quejó el moreno haciendo reír tanto a Draco que el parche de su mejilla comenzó a mancharse de sangre.

-Mierda…- murmuró sintiendo el ardor recorrerle el rostro.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Harry –iré por madame Pomfrey.

-No descuida, pasa de vez en cuando…- le dijo, pero Harry ya se había levantado. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Ron y Hermione, quienes se habían quedado absortos, observándolos. Harry frunció el ceño al verlos, pero no les dijo nada, apresurándose hacia la oficina de la enfermera.

Los dos permanecieron de pie, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Draco dijo suavemente, desde su cama:

-¿Aún no les dirige la palabra, cierto?

-No…- murmuró Hermione, negando con la cabeza. Ron sólo desvió la mirada.

-Denle tiempo- les dijo –no crean que él no los echa de menos.

-Pues parece muy cómodo contigo- dijo Ron, amargamente.

-Naturalmente, me ama- contestó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo –pero siguen siendo sus amigos, no importa lo idiotas que puedan llegar a ser.- parecía que Ron iba a replicar, pero Malfoy tenía razón: habían sido algo idiotas y no podían negarlo.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la mejilla, ahora completamente empapada de sangre y maldijo por lo bajo, regresando su atención a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, por cierto?- les preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Malfoy ¿Qué fue lo que te…- comenzó a preguntar la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por Madame Pomfrey, quien llegaba corriendo detrás de Harry.

La enfermera se apresuró a administrarle pociones y ungüentos al rubio, luego de limpiarle y vendarle la herida. Antes de irse, le dio a beber una poción para dormir sin sueños, dejándolo fuera de combate en pocos minutos. Harry permaneció sentado a su lado, acomodándole los rubios cabellos que insistían en caerle por el rostro. Ron y Hermione también permanecieron ahí, de pie, observándolos.

-¿Y bien?- les preguntó, sin apartar las manos o la mirada de Draco.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione. Las manos de Harry se detuvieron unos instantes y lentamente recuperaron su tarea mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Lo atacaron- les dijo –en los pasillos, por defenderme.

-¿Han sido Crabbe y Goyle, no es cierto?- preguntó Ron –Escuchamos rumores sobre su expulsión, pero nadie sabe debido a qué.

-Me habían preparado una emboscada, pero Draco los detuvo- dijo Harry, levantando la cabeza para mirarlos de manera severa. –Vaya sorpresa, ¿no? Salvado por un mortífago. Supongo que eso los debe de tener muy molestos- ironizó.

-Harry, por favor- pidió Hermione –hemos venido a disculparnos.

-Ya les he dicho que eso no tienen que hacerlo. No con migo, al menos.- dijo, regresando su atención a Draco.

-Lo comprendemos, Harry. Te extrañamos y no queremos arruinar esto sólo porque tu relación con Malfoy nos tomó un poco por sorpresa. – dijo Hermione, seguida de un asentimiento tenso por parte del pelirrojo.

-Comprendemos que no fue lo correcto meternos con tus recuerdos- continuó Ron –pero debes saber que sólo lo hacíamos porque creímos que era lo mejor, somos tus amigos, Harry y nunca haríamos algo en tu contra o que te hiciera daño… no deliberadamente.

-Cuando ustedes llegaron…- dijo Harry, apenas alzando la voz –Draco me contaba de nuestro cuarto año. Han sucedido tantas cosas, pero ahora sé lo que sucede y a Draco no le importa que no recuerde nuestro pasado mientras yo le siga queriendo- dijo regresando su atención al rubio –pero a mi si me importa, sé que es doloroso para él que yo no sepa todas estas cosas, pero lo quiero a pesar de todo, aunque ni siquiera sepa por qué lo hago, siento que no podría vivir en un mundo en el que Draco no se sintiera de la misma manera que yo cuando lo tengo cerca. Espero que ustedes sean capaces de comprender esto algún día…- terminó en un susurro, tomando suavemente la mano de Draco. Todo él estaba más pálido que de costumbre, seguramente por la constante pérdida de sangre y eso le inquietaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione lo sabían por la expresión que el moreno llevaba en el rostro.

Sin tener nada más qué decir, se retiraron lentamente, dejando a Harry sólo con sus pensamientos… y con la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

Aquella noche Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall, permanecieron sentados a un lado de la cama de Dumbledore de la misma manera en que Harry lo había hecho con Draco durante toda la tarde, hasta que Madame Pomfrey había insistido en que se recostara en otra camilla y descansara un rato.

Albus Dumbledore había tenido una larga vida, sin duda. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para convertirse en un hombre sumamente inteligente… aunque nunca había sido tonto. Bueno, tal vez sí lo fue. Sus delirios de grandeza y su constante convivencia con el joven y apuesto Gellert… o ¿debería llamarlo Grindelwald? Daba lo mismo, en ese entonces, en su parecer, sí que había sido un tonto. Un tonto enamorado, pero un tonto a fin de cuentas. Lamentaba mucho cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos, lo que en un principio apuntaba para un futuro brillante y una larga amistad, no hizo más que terminar en una terrible tragedia. Albus aun veía a Ariana en el espejo de Oesed, ella era su mayor pecado y su más grande culpa, y ahora, después de tantos años, por fin se reuniría con ella… y con Gellert ¿por qué no? Había esperado tanto tiempo para disculparse con su hermana, que casi se encontraba impaciente por reencontrarse con ella una vez más.

Se encontraba bastante tranquilo, había dejado todo listo para su partida, lo único que le faltaba era marcharse, y tampoco tardaría mucho en hacerlo. Su brazo por fin se había ennegrecido por completo, cubriéndole parte del hombro y del pecho. Estaba seguro de que la maldición por fin tocaba su corazón. No sentía dolor. Severus había tenido la amabilidad de darle una considerable cantidad de poción, lo suficiente como para desaparecer cualquier molestia, aun así sentía un interminable cosquilleo en la zona afectada, y la parálisis le había abrazado por completo. No había nada que hacer, y tampoco era como si desease evitar lo inevitable, lo único que lamentaba, era no quedarse lo suficiente para seguir ayudando a Harry con su lucha, pero confiaba en el muchacho y sabría que lo haría bien. Después de todo, el amor era la magia más poderosa existente, y Albus no conocía a nadie que amara de una forma tan honesta como Harry.

Sólo una cosa le inquietaba, referente a la reciente expulsión de Vincent y Gregory. Para él no era un secreto que los padres de esos chicos pertenecían al círculo de Voldemort y era seguro que no tardarían en seguir los pasos de sus progenitores. Por suerte faltaba muy poco para que los alumnos regresaran a sus casas, cuestión de unas semanas y, en tan poco tiempo, era imposible organizar un ataque decente. De cualquier manera, ya le había advertido a Minerva que tuviese los ojos bien abiertos y que no permitiera que alumnos vagaran solos por los pasillos. Más no podía hacer, eso era todo. Su deuda con el mundo mágico estaba saldada… o al menos había hecho todo lo que tenía en sus manos para intentar pagarla.

Sintió el pecho ponérsele pesado, era como si alguien estrujara sus pulmones con las manos, imposibilitándole la tarea de respirar, había llegado el momento. Con su último aliento le dijo algo a los profesores. Si alguien hubiese escuchado el mensaje habría interpretado cualquier cosa, y si ese mismo alguien hubiese hecho el menor ruido, habría hecho inaudible el mensaje, pero no había nadie más en la habitación más que los dos profesores que le acompañaban en sus últimas horas, y ellos comprendieron perfectamente bien el mensaje:

-Cuídenlos bien- y los ojos del anciano director se cerraron para siempre.

.

.

N.A: Oh Salazar, lamento el retraso, pero tuve una semana algo pesada. En fin, aquí está la continuación de su fanfic-ya-no-tan-favorito-porque-no-hay-hard xDDDD pero pronto, pronto ahahah en fin ¿les gustó? Harry es un amor ¿a que sí? Denme su opinión n.n

Lamento que los caps no sean tan largos como quisiera, pero prometo que corregiré eso en los sig caps (poruqe ya se me juntaron cosas de la trama xD lol) espero que estén bien, mañana es viernes lml heheh bueno, un enorme abrazo, chanee~~


	15. Grimmauld Place

.

**Capítulo 14: Grimmauld Place.**

.

.

.

El expreso de Hogwarts, a pesar de estar lleno de estudiantes jóvenes y llenos de vida, estaba sumergido en un silencio inusual y es que, después de que anunciaran la muerte del profesor Dumbledore hacía unas cuantas semanas, las cosas no habían sido las mismas. La escuela estaba rodeada por un sentimiento de tristeza completamente unánime y, sin él en la escuela, era todo un alivio regresar a casa.

Harry lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que Draco esperaba. Ya le había consolado cuando Cedric y Sirius habían muerto, pero esto era diferente, el director había sido un apoyo constante para el moreno y ahora lo había perdido. Era por eso que resultaba tan extraño que se encontrara tan tranquilo. Todos los estudiantes habían presenciado el funeral del profesor con caras largas y expresando su pésame, pero Harry no parecía mucho más triste que los demás. Si bien se mostraba desanimado, no se le veía tan decaído como era de esperarse. Harry era un chico fuerte, obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, pero a Draco le preocupaba que se estuviese conteniendo y no se desahogara, ni siquiera con él.

No fue sino hasta que se sentaron ellos dos en el tren, cuando Harry por fin le dijo.

-Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en que Dumbledore iba a morir, él mismo me lo confesó, así que cuando sucedió no me tomó por sorpresa, como a los demás. Dumbledore no quería hacerme sufrir su muerte, así que me dio la opción de prepararme para este momento- le dijo, en voz baja, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Draco le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón, recibiendo otro como respuesta. Así se quedó, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Harry con el pulgar, hasta que Ron y Hermione entraron en el mismo compartimiento.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- preguntó Hermione, observando a Harry, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Si a Draco no le importa…- dijo, indiferente. Ron pareció tensarse más de la cuenta y Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca, pero entró de todos modos. Ambos se sentaron frente a ellos y no hicieron ademán de decir nada más. Había un silencio tenso entre los cuatro y Draco no lo puco resistir mucho más.

-Bueno, creo que los dejaré, para que platiquen- le dijo a Harry, soltándole la mano y levantándose, pero el moreno le retuvo por el brazo.

-Si te molesta que estén aquí…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

-Descuida, iré a saludar a Blaise y a Pansy. A estas alturas ya se deben de estar preguntando dónde diablos me he metido.

-Estás seguro que…-

-Tranquilo, estando tanto tiempo contigo ya me he acostumbrado al hedor a Gryffindor, pero yo también necesito ver a mis amigos si planeo conservar la cordura.- le dijo con guiño.

-De acuerdo- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Draco se inclinó para darle corto beso en los labios y salió del vagón.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Malfoy Manor, parecía que ya había caído la noche, a pesar de que apenas era medio día. Los dementores protegían la propiedad, cargando el ambiente con una atmósfera fría y nubosa, que hacía como si la luz del sol tuviese restringida la entrada, en ese lugar. Ni siquiera un rayo trémulo se atrevía a atravesar la espesa neblina que había cubierto Wiltshire.

Dentro, la chimenea permanecía encendida, dándole un aspecto lúgubre al lugar, pero fallando enormemente en su tarea de entibiar las paredes que resguardaban a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos.

Justo en ese momento, Crabbe y Goyle permanecían sentados a un lado de sus respectivos padres. Apenas habían regresado a casa, debido a su expulsión, fueron requeridos en la mansión para recibir la marca. Ambos se mostraban muy orgullosos de este hecho, y no habían escatimado en detalles cuando relataron su historia sobre cómo Draco los había traicionado en el último momento, confirmado las sospechas de que era un desertor.

-Bellatrix- la llamó Riddle, sin apartar sus rojos ojos del fuego. –ve a Gringotts y asegúrate de que esté todo en orden- le dijo, sin agregar nada más, frotándose la barbilla.

-En cuanto a ti, Lucius. Tú y los tuyos se han convertido en traidores de la sangre… no me imagino cómo castigarte.

Lucius Malfoy hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a temblar. Tenía miedo, y trataba de contener toda la furia que sentía en ese momento por haber sido abandonado por su propia sangre.

-Mi señor- comenzó, amargamente –los traeré, ¡Traeré a los traidores, mi señor!- exclamo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te refieres a tu mujer e hijo, Lucius?

-No, ellos no son nada para mí- dijo, arrodillándose frente a la delgada y pálida figura que le miraba fijamente.

-Acepto tu propuesta- le dijo, lentamente –pero si fallas, Lucius será tu fin. Comenzaremos a planear el ataque, tú te encargarás del resto.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a Gimmauld Place, ya comenzaba a anochecer. Arthur Weasley había pasado a recogerlos en compañía de Remus Lupin. En el camino todos habían viajado en silencio. Harry, Ron y Hermione habían tenido tiempo para charlar en el tren, y su situación se había aligerado un poco. Por su parte, Draco tenía las manos terriblemente frías, no sabía por qué se encontraba más nervioso por dirigirse al cuartel de la orden… bueno, tal vez sí lo sabía. Después de todo, tendría que convivir con todos ellos y ya veía venir muchas miradas tensas y silencios súbitos cuando se apareciera en alguna habitación, pero Harry había insistido en llevarlo con él, y hasta cierto punto tenía razón: ambos se encontrarían más tranquilos si se tenían el uno al otro a la vista, a estar pensando en qué es lo que estaría sucediendo. Así era mejor.

Cuando entraron, todos los otros Weasley estaban sentados a la mesa, acompañados por Tonks, guardaron silencio al verlos entrar. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Draco, las sentía, pero la mano de Harry no soltó la suya ni por un instante, dándole todo su apoyo. Molly fue la primera en levantarse a darles la bienvenida. Abrazó al trío, repartiendo besos y "qué bueno que están en casa" finalmente llegó frente a Draco y posó su mano suavemente sobre el vendaje que aun llevaba en la mejilla. El corte que tenía en el torso ya había sanado por completo, pero como acostumbraba hablar y mantener el rostro en movimiento, era inevitable que se abriera la herida una y otra vez, haciendo más lenta su recuperación. Para esas alturas, su mejilla ya había comenzado a cicatrizar y ya no sangraba, pero continuaba cubriéndola con algodón y, según había afirmado, lo seguiría haciendo hasta que no quedara rastro de ella.

Molly le miró de una manera tan compasiva que Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo, sencillamente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir sentimientos de otra persona que no fuera Harry.

-Severus nos contó. Gracias por mantener a Harry a salvo- esta afirmación tomó a todos por sorpresa. Draco se limitó sonreír levemente, de una manera triste y apenas perceptible.

-No, señora Weasley, es él quien me mantiene a mí a salvo- le dijo. Todo se detuvo un momento hasta que Molly se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Draco- le dijo, sin soltarlo.

-Muchas gracias- aceptó, alejándose de ella y aceptando la invitación de sentarse a la mesa para comer la cena.

Draco se sentó entre Harry y Tonks quién inmediatamente comenzó a contestar todas las preguntas que le hacía respecto a su madre. Aparentemente se encontraba bien y había comenzado a limar perezas con su ti Andrómeda. Se encontraba tan absorto escuchando las novedades sobre su madre, que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry se llevó las manos a la cicatriz con una mueca de dolor. En realidad, nadie lo hizo, sólo asintieron y le dieron las buenas noches cuando el moreno se disculpó y se retiró a su cuarto. Draco se quedó algo inquieto con la partida de Harry, así que unos minutos más tarde dio las gracias por la cena, levantó su plato y partió en busca del moreno.

* * *

_Sólo había dos personas en la habitación. Una estaba de pie a su lado y la otra estaba arrodillada frente a él. Estaba inquieto, molesto por la espera e impaciente porque la persona frente a él no comenzaba a hablar de una vez._

_-¿Y bien?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras._

_-M-mi señor… he revisado en toda la cámara… pero no está- contesto la figura frente a él, con la voz entre cortada. -¡Pero he investigado, mi señor, ha sido el traidor el último en entrar a la cámara…!- se interrumpió de pronto, al contemplar la furia de su amo. Estaba molesto, tanto que el enojo se convertía en una sed asesina por la que estaba ansioso por saciar. No podía matar a la mujer que tenía frente a él, aun le sería útil, pero el zángano que tenía a un lado bien podía irse y no hacer falta. Sin previo aviso, alzó su varita y exclamó:_

-¡Avada Kedavra!

_Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, no, por supuesto que no, aún quedaban asuntos pendientes._

_-Bellatrix…- le llamó –dile a Lucius que venga, al parecer ha llegado el momento de que se encargue de su hijo…_

-¡NO!- exclamó Harry, sentado a la orilla de su cama, con las manos sosteniéndole la cabeza. Durante la cena la cicatriz había comenzado a arderle terriblemente, así que se retiró para no preocupar a los demás. Apenas había entrado a la habitación, la visión había comenzado. No comprendió del todo lo que sucedía, pero estaba seguro de que habían mencionado a Draco y eso hizo que sus manos comenzaran a temblar de terror. Por un momento casi deseo que la visión continuara para saber qué tenían planeado. Tenía que avisarles a los otros, Remus no estaría muy contento porque siguiera teniendo las visiones, pero era un buen recurso para obtener información. Pasó su mano por su cicatriz, por el dolor que había sentido, le sorprendía que la piel no estuviera caliente, por el contrario se encontraba inusualmente frío. En ese momento Draco apareció en la habitación.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- le preguntó suavemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Draco…- le llamó, alzando la cabeza, para verlo aproximarse con ese andar ligero suyo tan característico. Era fascinante verlo moverse dentro de un espacio pequeño, porque sus pies apenas y rozaban con el suelo. Draco se detuvo frente a él y le tomó las manos.

-Harry, estás helado…- le dijo con el mismo tono de voz, atrayéndolo por los hombros, para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Harry cerró los ojos, tratado de tranquilizarse.

-Bésame- le pidió, susurrándole al oído –Por favor, bésame.

Draco se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento rosarle el oído y agachó el rostro para besarlo. Harry subió las manos al cuello de su amante y le acarició el rostro, bajando lentamente hasta su pecho, su abdomen y sintió como una mano del rubio se colaba por debajo de su camisa. Las manos de Draco estaban frías, pero el contacto le hizo dejar escapar una exclamación ahogada, suplicante, aquellas manos frías se fueron entibiando a medida que subían por su torso, buscándole los pezones con el tacto, presionándolos suavemente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se encendiera. Harry le mordió el labio, necesitando sentirlo ahí, a su lado.

-No eres un sueño- le dijo Harry, tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración, pero era imposible. Amaba a Draco, y en ese preciso momento lo deseaba como nunca, necesitaba saberlo a su lado, a salvo.

-Tal vez ambos lo somos- le contesto tan agitado como él. Harry se lanzó de vuelta a sus labios, sintiendo cómo su estómago se revolvía de emoción, como si se tratara de la primera vez. Harry se dejó caer lentamente, de espaldas a la cama y Draco le siguió, subiendo ambas rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas. El rubio cortó el beso para apoderarse de su cuello, lamiendo y repartiendo pequeños mordiscos. Harry deseó secretamente que dejaran huella a la mañana siguiente, que su cuello tuviese una marca purpura y orgullosa de decirle al mundo que era a él a quien Draco Malfoy más quería en el mundo y viceversa. Fue eso lo que pensó mientras desabotonaba la camisa del rubio y le ayudaba a deshacerse de ella. Draco se apartó de su cuello para hacer lo propio con la camisa del moreno.

-Estás algo extraño esta noche, Harry- comentó el rubio, respirando con dificultad.

-Eres tan hermoso, Draco- le contestó, observando aquel torso níveo y esbelto, marcado en el costado por el hechizo de Goyle. Harry se levantó para mirar a Draco de frente y pasó las yemas de los dedos por la cicatriz. Draco se estremeció de nuevo, está vez de una manera más obvia, al recibir el contacto con ese trozo de piel nueva y mucho más sensible que el resto. –Te amo tanto- le dijo, repartiendo besos desde sus mejillas y fue bajando poco a poco, marcando un camino de caricias hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Yo también te amo, Harry- dijo antes de que el moreno bajara sus pantalones y sumergiera la cabeza entre sus muslos.

Harry se topó de frente con el miembro de Draco ya despierto, y se lo llevó a los labios para besarlo y lamerlo en toda su extensión antes de llenarse la boca con él.

-Ah, H-harry…- gimió el rubio, haciendo incrementar la excitación del moreno, en especial cuando Harry sintió aquellas manos largas y delgadas enredándose en su cabello, siguiendo el ritmo de su ida y venida. –Basta, Harry o si no…- trató de advertirle, pero Harry quería asegurarse de que el miembro de Draco estuviese lo suficientemente húmedo para lo que seguía a continuación. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su tarea, se levantó y observó el rostro sonrosado del rubio. Era la imagen del desenfreno mismo cuando le besó y Harry se dejó llevar, impulsado de regreso a recostarse en el colchón. Draco bajó las manos hasta el miembro palpitante del moreno y lo apresó, por debajo de la ropa. El rubio dejó escapar un ligero gruñido de molestia al toparse con ese obstáculo y ayudó al moreno a deshacerse de ellos. Harry alzó las caderas para ayudarle a liberarse de la molesta prenda y, ya con plena libertad, sitió las manos de Draco subir y bajar al ritmo de los latidos de su propio corazón. El moreno no supo que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrió y se encontró con la imagen más erótica que recordaba haber visto en su vida. Draco le miraba fijamente mientras le masturbaba con una mano y lamía los dedos de la que tenía libre golosamente, sacando la lengua para lamerlos e introduciéndolos por completo en su boca.

-Draco- gimió, mordiéndose los labios y alzando las rodillas casi automáticamente. El rubio comprendió la invitación y, sin dejar de mover su mano ascendente y descendentemente, introdujo los dedos de la otra dentro de él. Harry dejó escapar un gruñido ante la intromisión, era cierto que la sensación no era completamente desconocida. Puede que su mente hubiese olvidado, pero aparentemente, no lo había hecho su cuerpo, por ello no sintió dolor, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía… diferente. Después de un segundo y tercer dedo, Draco por fin retiró sus dedos e hizo uso de todo el lubricante natural que Harry le había proporcionado con su saliva.

-Sube tus piernas a mis hombros- le dijo Draco, colocando su miembro en la entrada del moreno. Harry así lo hizo, obediente, para darle mejor acceso. Draco entró en él poco a poco, como si temiese hacerle daño, pero Harry lo único que sentía eran unas ansias terribles por tenerlo dentro por completo, por sentirlo. Por eso, apenas Draco le dio tiempo de tomar un respiro por el esfuerzo, comenzó el vaivén de caderas.

-Ah…H-arry- dijo con dificultad –estás tan… maravilloso- terminó, a falta de un mejor adjetivo.

-Y tu tan caliente…- asintió, respirando apresuradamente. Draco acarició sus muslos mientras continuaba sus embestidas, aumentando la velocidad para seguir el ritmo que Harry le marcaba.

-D-Draco… creo… estoy al límite- le dijo.

-Entonces córrete- le susurró al oído –pero hazlo mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Draco!- exclamó, perdiéndose en el mercurio de sus ojos, deseando poder beber de él, observarlos siempre. Draco apretó su miembro y tiró de él con frenesí, haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo con la mirada. Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y un espasmo involuntario hizo que su trasero se ciñera sobre el miembro de Draco, extrayendo de él su semilla cálida y abundante.

Harry bajó las piernas de los hombros de Draco, quien se dejó caer encima de él, exhausto, con la respiración tan agitada como la suya.

-Draco… eso fue…-

-y deberías de habernos visto en la sala de menesteres…- le dijo contra su oído, provocándole escalofríos. Harry rio débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos y Draco se bajaba de encima de él para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos con las mantas. El moreno suspiró, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho y tranquilo, abrazándose a Draco antes de dormirse. Sí, era un alivio estar en casa.

.

.

N.A: OH POR LOS SANTOS Y SERPENTINOS CLAVOS DE SALAZAR! xDDDD estoy muy emocionada por este cap, porque es la primera vez que escribo lemmon y (después de borrar lo que había hecho y reescribirlo) creo que ha quedado bien, pero ustedes juzguen, ya saben que la critica ayuda a mejorar y yo lo apreciaré muchisimo, no teman ser duras/os conmigo, soy una chica fuerte y sabré aceptar que me digan que soy un asco con el lemmon... paulatinamente... después de llorar en una esquina y romper mis borradores... xD no es cierto, de verdad que me gustaría que me critiquen y hagan sugerencias, ya que tal vez haya más lemmon en un futuro.

Que tengan un bonito fin de semana, chanee~~


	16. Un encuentro desafortunado

.

**Capítulo 15: Un encuentro desafortunado.**

.

.

Una semana más tarde, todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, escuchando a Snape compartirles los planes que tenía Lord Voldemort. Aparentemente, estaban planeando un ataque a un pueblo muggle no muy lejos de ahí, para unos dos días más adelante. Snape les decía que había intentado ir antes, pero no había tenido ocasión de salir de Malfoy Manor. Draco se estremeció al escuchar la mención de su antiguo hogar, pero nadie había reparado en ello.

Harry, por su parte, no les había contado que había tenido otra de las visiones de Voldemort. A fin de cuentas, Snape ya les había dicho mucho más de lo que él sabía, y no tenía caso preocuparlos a todos con algo tan poco relevante como una visión que bien podía ser falsa. Además, el antiguo profesor de pociones tenía un dato muy extraño, pero importante, que compartirles. Aparentemente, el Señor Tenebroso no asistiría, pero por alguna razón, mostraba interés en que sí lo hiciera Naginni. Esto era desconcertante, si era cierto que Voldemort estaba enterado de la destrucción de la copa, ¿por qué exponer así a su último horrocrux? Snape decía que era para supervisar a Lucius, pero ¿por qué necesitaría supervisión? Todo era muy sospechoso, parecía ser una trampa, pero no dejaba de ser una excelente oportunidad para ocuparse de la serpiente de una vez por todas. De inmediato saltaron voluntarios, y Harry fue de los primeros en ofrecerse. Tenía que terminar la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado de una vez por todas. El único problema fue que, apenas él se levantó, Draco también lo hizo. La piel de Harry se erizó. Fuera cierta o no la visión que tuvo la noche anterior, no quería exponer a Draco de esa manera, el lugar seguramente estaría lleno de mortífagos y motivos para atacar al rubio no les faltarían… claro que buscarían matar a cualquier miembro de la orden, pero Harry sabía cómo funcionaba el razonamiento de los mortífagos, eran personas viles y sumamente rencorosas, de los que cobran venganza y si no podían hacerle nada a él, seguramente se lo harían a Draco. No, definitivamente no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Fue por ello que, una vez terminada la discusión, tomó la muñeca de Draco y corrió con él hasta llegar a la primera habitación que encontró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-De ninguna manera irás a esa misión- le dijo, alterado.

-¡Claro que iré, Harry!- exclamó, frunciendo el ceño –no puedes prohibírmelo.

-¡Oh, claro que puedo!- asintió –Puede ser muy peligroso.

-Ya sé que puede ser peligroso, no es un día de campo, Harry. Pero si tú vas, yo iré contigo.

-No, Draco- dijo bajando su tono de voz –Por favor, no vayas.

-¿Por qué estás así, Harry?- preguntó estirando un brazo para tocarle el rostro –Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿verdad?

-No quiero que te pongas en peligro, Draco.

-¿Y yo si debo de permitir que te pongas tú en peligro?

-Es diferente…

-No lo es, es exactamente lo mismo, sólo que eliges hacer lo que es más cómodo para ti, Harry. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, cruzado de brazos mientras tú estás intentando matarte, como acostumbras.

-¡Draco, entiende…!

-¡No, entiéndeme tú! Esto es una guerra, Harry y no me uní a la orden para verlos salir a perseguir mortífagos mientras yo me quedo aquí.- y con esto último, Draco salió de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo. ¿Cómo hacerle comprender? Si le decía de las visiones, sólo lo alentaría más a ir, lo conocía, iría sólo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero Harry no podía arriesgarse, no ahora que al fin lo había recuperado, no después de verlo sangrar por culpa de Crabbe y Goyle. ¡Maldito fuera el orgullo Malfoy! Sí tan sólo pudiera hacer a Draco comprender… no había más remedio, tendría que decirle sobre el sueño que había tenido, convencerlo de desistir en esa tonta idea de ir con ellos al encuentro con los mortífagos.

Cuando salió de la habitación tenía la firme convicción de hallar a Draco e intentar hacerle comprender su punto de vista. Ya has hecho suficiente, le diría, tu trabajo con la orden está más que cumplido, no hay necesidad de que vayas a luchar. Sí… tal vez si decía algo como aquello, Draco aceptaría. Después de todo, lo que le molestaba al rubio era sentirse inútil para la Orden ¿no era así? Si le demostraba que había hecho lo necesario, incluso más de lo que Dumbledore había esperado, desistiría a esa idea de ir en busca de los mortífagos.

* * *

Luego de recorrer toda la casa más de una vez y no encontrarlo, comenzó a desesperarse. Sólo esperaba que Draco no hubiese salido… no, por muy molesto que estuviera, el rubio no haría algo tan imprudente, pero si no deseaba ser encontrado, sencillamente no lo encontraría, así era el rubio. Aun así entró a la cocina, donde no encontró a nadie más que a Molly con una tabla llena de verduras cortadas sobre la mesa, mientras ella atendía el estofado que reposaba sobre la estufa.

-Hola, Molly- saludó distraídamente.-¿Has visto a Draco?- preguntó, derrotado.

-¿Verlo? No Harry, no lo he visto ¿ha sucedido algo?- preguntó, removiendo el estofado.

-Yo… no es nada. ¿Podrías avisarme si llegas a verlo?- Molly asintió y Harry salió de la cocina, dispuesto a reanudar su búsqueda.

-Vaya, has terminado. Gracias, querido- dijo Molly, tomando las verduras ya cortadas de la mesa y las arrojó al estofado y revolviéndolo. –Tal vez deberías hablar con él…- sugirió, hacia nadie en particular.

-Lo sé…- dijo Draco, desprendiéndose de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Luego de discutir, Draco la había… tomado prestada y se sentó en la misma silla donde lo había encontrado Molly… luego de chocar contra él. –Es sólo que es tan difícil. Usted comprende que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él va a salvar al mundo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que comprendo, querido- asintió, con una sonrisa triste –sé cómo te sientes, después de todo, soy yo quien mira a mis hijos partir y preguntarme si volverán sanos y salvos. Pero tengo mi utilidad aquí, todos la tenemos.

-Sí, yo sé, es sólo que si algo llegara a sucederle…

-¿Haría alguna diferencia que tú estuvieses ahí?- preguntó, francamente curiosa.

-Yo… no lo sé, sólo no quisiera…-comenzó, sintiéndose derrotado –no quisiera que algo le sucediera mientras yo no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Y por qué no le explicas eso?

-Porque es un necio obstinado y piensa que soy incapaz de ayudar, ¡pero puedo hacerlo!-exclamó, sonrojándose levemente por exponerse de esa manera.

-Sé que puedes, Draco- asintió la señora Weasley –y no creo que Harry piense nada de eso. Tan sólo creo que trata de protegerte lo mejor que puede.

-Sí, pero es un riesgo que yo acepté desde un principio. Ambos lo hicimos. No entiendo por qué de pronto…

-Oye, mamá has visto mi…- Ron Weasley se detuvo de pronto, frente a la puerta. –Oh yo… volveré más tarde- dijo, mirando a Malfoy.

-Descuida, ya me iba- le dijo, levantándose y tomando la capa consigo.

-Espera, esa es…-

-¿No tenías algo que preguntarle a tu madre?- preguntó sin mirarle y dirigiéndose a Molly agregó, con una pequeña reverencia –Agradezco su tiempo, señora Weasley.

-Oh, sí. Cuando quieras, cariño- le dijo sonrosándose. Antes de salir, Draco pudo escuchar el eco de las voces de ambos.

-¿Qué hacías con él?- preguntó Ronald.

-Me ayudaba a cortar vegetales, cosa que tú nunca haces, por cierto.

-Lo que me faltaba ¿ahora tú también vas a comenzar a preferir al hurón?- Draco no escuchó la respuesta de la señora Weasley, pero sí el quejido de dolor de la comadreja. Draco subió las escaleras, escondiendo una carcajada tras la palma de su mano. Definitivamente esa mujer, Molly Weasley, le agradaba.

* * *

"Las cosa que perdemos tienen forma de regresar a nosotros al final y no siempre en la forma que esperamos" le había dicho Luna, en cierta ocasión. Harry no siempre se tomaba muy en serio lo que su amiga le decía, pero esta vez tendría que darle la razón luego de que, al bajar por las escaleras, rendido de tanto buscar a Draco, se hubiese topado de frente con él.

Ignoraba si Draco seguía molesto, de cualquier modo lo tomó por los brazos para evitar que se escapara, pero el rubio no se movió. Ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada. ¡Había tanto que quería decirle! ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Cómo hablar con él sin hacerlo molestarse de nuevo?

-Te estuve buscando- le dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé- y le extendió la capa. Harry la tomó confundido ¿cómo era que Draco sabía…? Claro, que tonto era. Luego de tres años confiando en él, ¿en verdad esperaba guardarle algún secreto? Era molesto no poder recordar ninguna de esas cosas y una vez más sintió un chispazo de ira dirigido a Ron y Hermione, con mucha menor intensidad, una simple molestia pero aun así le indignaba no poder acceder a sus recuerdos por culpa de ellos.

-¿Te molesta que la haya tomado?- preguntó Draco, elevando una ceja. Seguramente había hecho alguna mueca al pensar en sus recuerdos perdidos, así que se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso, sabes que puedes usar mis cosas cuando quieras, para eso soy tuyo, después de todo…- declaro, sin pensar demasiado. Draco sonrió con suficiencia, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintiendo como el calor le subía al rostro. -Quiero decir… bueno… para eso está la capa y puedes tomarla cuando quieras o lo que quieras…- balbuceó.

-Sigues siendo mío, de todas formas- le dijo Draco, aproximándose para besar su frente –por eso tengo que ir: a cuidar mis cosas.

-Draco ¿por qué eres tan obstinado?- suspiró, cansado.

-¿Y tú no lo eres?

-Tal vez, pero…

-Además, si ya sabes que soy obstinado, ¿por qué no aceptas que no voy a cambiar de parecer?- le interrumpió, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Porque aún espero que me escuches.

-Adelante, te escucho- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz ¿cómo comenzar? ¿cómo hacerlo comprender?

-De acuerdo- dijo al fin –pero no aquí.

Esta vez tuvo tiempo de elegir una habitación para charlar, en lugar de entrar al primer lugar que tuviera puerta. Harry lo codujo hacia la biblioteca y ahí permanecieron, de pie, hasta que Harry comenzó.

-La otra noche- le dijo –tuve uno de esos sueños…

-¿Sobre quién-tu-sabes?- preguntó, sorprendido.

-Sí…

-Harry ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-No creí que fuera importante, era algo muy vago y confuso. Pero creo que ya saben que robaste la copa, Draco. Está furioso y te deben de estar buscando. Sé que eres muy bueno peleando, pero no quisiera que te expongas y mucho menos por mi culpa, si algo llegara a sucederte yo…-

Draco le tomó la mano y la apretó.

-Harry, sé que intentas protegerme, pero tienes que entender que no voy a dejarte ir sólo, aún si tú no lo quieres. Todos están arriesgando sus vidas, no sólo yo. Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Confío en ti…

-No, confías en que algo va sucederme y aunque tuvieras la certeza de que así fuera, si tuvieras por seguro que voy a morir, aun así iría. No sólo por ti, Harry sino por mí también. Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver y no me voy a quedar aquí sentado mientras los otros están afuera, asesinando personas.

Harry no pudo decir nada más, estaba desesperado ¿por qué no podía hacerlo entrar en razón? ¡Draco estaba dispuesto a ir en una misión suicida! Sonaba casi como si añorara la muerte ¿qué le sucedía? ¿y además pretendía que él aceptara que Draco…?

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó, negando con vehemencia. Ignorando el ceño profundamente fruncido del rubio. Estaba molesto, lo sabía, pero en esta ocasión no iba a ceder, no se lo permitiría. Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que la habitación se sacudiera por el portazo que dio el rubio al salir.

* * *

Los días siguientes ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, un acuerdo tácito de "no te hablaré hasta que me des la razón" se extendía entre los dos, incluso dormían en habitaciones separadas. Bueno, Draco dormía en otra habitación, no era como si Harry pudiese dormir con tranquilidad. Se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a dormir abrazado a Draco y le daba frío por las noches, pero eso no le hará resignarse a que Draco fuese a la batalla. Sólo deseaba que esa maldita guerra terminase de una vez. Lo peor de todo es que se sentía más sólo que nunca. Draco se negaba a aceptar su punto y Harry seguía negándose a hablar con Ron y Hermione, a pesar de que le habían preguntado si algo sucedía.

Molly y Snape demostraron su desacuerdo en que ambos, Harry y Draco fuesen a la misión, pero lo cierto era que necesitarían la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible. Las únicas que no irían serían Ginny y Molly, quienes se quedarían para hacer guardia y curar heridos. Todo estaba preparado. Era la hora, todos menos Snape sujetaron la lata oxidada que los llevaría hasta Enfield, donde se llevaría a cabo el ataque. El objetivo era rescatar a la mayor cantidad de civiles posible, el único problema fue que, cuando se parecieron, el caos ya había comenzado.

De inmediato se dividieron en grupos de tres. Tonks, Fred y George fueron a apoyar a los aurores, Arthur, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a las casas para atacar de frente y hacerse cargo de los civiles. Remus, Harry y Draco permanecieron el perímetro, encargándose de los fugitivos. Todo era una locura, había gritos, casas ardiendo en llamas y gente corriendo por todas partes.

A pesar de que seguían si dirigirse la palabra, Harry y Draco se protegían las espaldas. En más de una ocasión se libraron de varias maldiciones. Aunque estuvieran furiosos, no les impedía trabajar como un equipo. Había un grupo de aurores sacando a personas de los edificios en llamas, a sus espaldas.

Harry vio a una mujer corriendo con un niño en brazos, perseguida por un mortifago y antes de que pudiera alzar su varia:

-_¡Expelliarmus_!- lanzó, Draco detrás de él. El rubio alzó las cejas cuando lo miró, como si le presumiera. ¡Era imposible!

Remus dirigía a un montón de personas hacia un lugar seguro, gritándoles indicaciones sobre los sitios seguros donde aguardaban los aurores. Apenas pasó corriendo el último civil, cinco mortífagos se aproximaron hacia ellos, seguidos de Nagini. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-Lucius- murmuró Harry, observando a cada uno, pero las máscaras los hacían irreconocibles. De inmediato comenzaron a llover hechizos, Harry evitó destellos verdes en más de una ocasión. Cada uno estaba ocupado defendiéndose e intentando hacerlos retroceder.

Harry buscó a Nagini con la mirada ¿en dónde se había metido esa maldita serpiente? Un mortífago llegó hasta él y no pudo seguir buscándola…

-¡Harry, cuidado!- gritó Remus. El moreno se giró, para encontrarse con la enorme pitón, lista para atacar. El resto fue muy confuso, de pronto se encontró en el suelo, con el brazo adolorido por la caída: Draco lo había empujado a un lado, recibiendo el ataque de la serpiente, pero apenas la pitón y Draco se tocaron, desaparecieron junto con el resto de los mortífagos.

-No…- murmuró Harry, observando el espacio vacío –¡NO!

.

.

N.A: lo sé, lo sé: me odian por tardar en actualizar... o es porque Draco desapareció? De cualquier modo, yo sé que me odian xDDD

En mi defensa diré que me tardé porque estoy trabajando en una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes, mis adorados lectores de Obliviate ;D en vista de que muchos quieren saber qué pasó en la sala de Menesteres... jojojojo xD esperenlo.

De nuevo, les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar más de lo usual, pero estuve leyendo unos fics que me recomendaron (y además me hice pato, verdad? xD) pero ustedes no deben de saber eso, así que shhh! guarden el secreto xD

Espero estén muy bien y les haya gustado el cap, como este era la piedrita que no me dejaba avanzar, espero poder escribir el resto más rápido xD Cuídense mucho y bonito fin de semana, chanee~


	17. Malas noticias

.

**Capítulo 16: Malas noticias.**

.

.

No regresaron a la madriguera hasta el día siguiente. A pesar de que habían secuestrado a Draco, todos habían permanecido en el campo de batalla hasta que los mortífagos que quedaban habían emprendido la retirada al amanecer. Nunca nadie vio a Harry atacar como lo había hecho durante la noche anterior, sin piedad, rápido, implacable.

Apenas llegaron, Molly y Ginny se encargaron de curarles y alimentarlos tras la larga noche. Todos en la mesa observaban a Harry de reojo, sin atreverse a decirle nada. Cuando habían visto a Remus sujetándolo y negar con la cabeza todos habían llegado a sus propias conclusiones.

Más tarde, después de la cena, Remus había comenzado a relatar lo sucedido. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, todos aguardaban en silencio a que llegase Snape con noticias sobre Draco, pero después de dos días, el profesor de pociones no apareció. Era de suponerse que estaría en compañía de Voldemort después del ataque, así que muy a su pesar se encontraban incomunicados y Harry no podía resistirlo. Se paseaba ansioso por la casa, murmurando maldiciones y golpeando las paredes de vez en cuando. La mañana del tercer día, Harry dejó de murmurar, de pasear, de comer. Se la pasaba todo el día sentado a un lado de la ventana, esperando a que Severus apareciera, pero no lo hizo.

El aire a su alrededor lo aplastaba ¿y si le habían hecho algo? ¿Y si no hubiesen perdonado su traición y…? No, no podía pensar en eso. Draco tenía que estar bien… vivo al menos, porque si no era así… ¡Merlín, no Draco estaba vivo, él sabría si hubiese muerto! El simple pensamiento de haber perdido a Draco le descontrolaba. Todo era su culpa, por no intentar convencerlo de desistir en su idea de ir a la batalla, por no haberlo atado a una silla de ser necesario y si el rubio moría sería completamente por su culpa: Draco había traicionado a los mortífagos por él, por amor a él. Oh, Merlín ¿qué había hecho?

La puerta sonó un par de veces antes de abrirse. El sonido sobre saltó a Harry, haciéndolo apartar las manos del rostro. No se había dado cuenta que se lo había cubierto con ellas. Del otro lado, Ron y Hermione entraron lentamente, tratando de no alterar a su amigo.

-Sentimos mucho lo que sucedió, Harry- comenzó Hermione -¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

-Creo que pronto me volveré loco…- murmuró, negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que sucederle esas cosas a él?

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Harry- contestó la castaña. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? Tal vez sí estaba enloqueciendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Sí no se hubiera unido a la Orden, para empezar…

-¡Lo hizo porque es lo correcto!- exclamó, Ron y Hermione se acercó al moreno, arrodillándose frente a él para tomarle las manos.

-Ron tiene razón. Malfoy sabía muy bien lo que podía ocurrir, pero lo aceptó porque a pesar de todo deseaba… desea luchar, porque sabe que es lo correcto.

-No sé qué haré si algo le sucede…- dijo, perdiendo la voz, dejándose abrazar por su amiga, sintiéndose tan cansado… -Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo seguir esperando a que Snape regrese.

-Le enviaré una lechuza a Kingsley para ver si tienen noticias sobre su paradero en el ministerio- asintió la castaña, levantándose.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien, compañero- le dijo Ron, detrás de Hermione. Harry asintió con la cabeza y también se puso de pie.

-Gracias chicos…

* * *

Por desgracia, las noticias que había recibido Hermione eran demasiado vagas, esa misma noche la Orden tuvo una reunión para planear lo que se haría más adelante. Harry permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-No podemos organizar una misión de búsqueda si no sabemos dónde lo retienen…- decía Kinsley.

-Pero sabemos, por Severus, que se refugian en Malfoy Manor- le interrumpió Remus.

-Tal vez, pero sin la seguridad de que se encuentra ahí, no podemos arriesgarnos a ir en vano.

-Además, deben de tener cientos de protecciones en el perímetro- agregó Alastor, frotándose la barbilla.

-¿Y mientras tenemos que esperar hasta que regrese Severus para comenzar a hacer algo?- preguntó Molly.

-No debe de tardar, y mientras no tengamos la certeza…

-¡No podemos quedaros sin hacer nada! –exclamó Hermione.

-Por supuesto que no, por lo pronto tenemos que organizar la misión. ¿Voluntarios?

-Iré.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry. En toda la reunión era lo primero que decía y lo había hecho sin ánimo en la voz, poniéndose en pie sin dar pie a que a que los otros discutieran. Remus asintió y también se puso en pie.

-Yo también voy.

-Y nosotros- dijeron Ron y Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

Al final se acordó que iría un grupo de rescate de seis personas ya que no era muy confiable acudir al ministerio. Todo se haría en el más estricto secreto y actuarían con la mayor rapidez posible, cosa de entrar, tomar a Draco y salir, evitando combates a toda costa.

Ese habría sido un buen plan si no hubiesen decidido aplazarlo hasta que el profesor de pociones hiciera acto de presencia. Hasta entonces, estaban como al principio.

* * *

_Los dementores estaban inquietos. Volaban de un lado a otro, bajando la temperatura más de la cuenta y contribuyendo con la humedad para hacer crecer el banco de niebla que se formaba alrededor de la casa. Había sido un día de mucho provecho, sin duda. Hace muy poco el ataque había sido todo un éxito y habían traído un souvenir… uno muy conveniente por lo que se había enterado gracias a Crabbe y Goyle junior._

_Apenas lo vio tuvo el impulso de matarlo ahí mismo, torturarlo y luego matarlo por su traición… pero después tuvo una mejor idea: doblegar esa mirada desafiante y de paso utilizarlo para su conveniencia luego, cuando le suplicara por piedad, cuando le rogara por su muerte, entonces él tendría piedad y le mataría. _

_Siguió subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la ya visitada habitación. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la última ocasión: sumido en la más profunda de las penumbras, desprovisto de muebles, y con su único habitante hecho un ovillo en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, abrazado por la inconsciencia o tal vez vencido por el sueño. Con un movimiento de la varita hizo un fuego en la chimenea. El fuego era incapaz de entibiar las paredes de la mansión, pero no la encendía por eso, sino por una mejor iluminación: para que no cupiera lugar a dudas de la identidad de su prisionero._

_Se acercó al cuerpo frente a él, a paso lento: no quería despertarlo hasta que llegara el momento. Un movimiento de su varita, un susurro bastó para traer de vuelta a la conciencia a su prisionero:_

_-Crucio._

_La persona se agitó violentamente, apretando ojos y dientes para resistir el dolor, evitando a toda costa dejar escapar un gemido de dolor. El muy tonto aún conservaba algo de coraje, pero él se encargaría de doblegarlo por completo._

_-No tiene caso que sigas resistiéndote, eso no hará que el dolor pare…- le dijo apenas en susurros, pero sus palabras parecían resonar con fuerza en toda la habitación, con burla y luego con más fuerza: –¡Crucio!_

_El prisionero se llevó las manos al abdomen y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de dolor, pero no dejó escapar ni una palabra._

_-Sería más fácil si cooperaras, yo sería clemente y te mataría más rápido. Sólo tienes que decirme en dónde se oculta Potter…- pero el aludido desvió la mirada. -¿Aún te niegas a contestar? ¿Prefieres que se lo pregunte en persona? Nos está escuchando justo ahora, ¿sabes?_

_Ah, ahora tenía su atención. Era la primera vez que le veía tan asustado, desde que Lucius lo trajo… de modo que lo que le habían dicho era cierto. Tanto mejor._

_-¿No es así, Potter? ¡Crucio!- rugió con una sonrisa. El prisionero giró sobre su espalda, recibiendo la luz de la chimenea en el rostro, antes impecable, ahora con la nariz sangrante por las maldiciones y el cabello revuelto, sucio; un profundo par de ojeras bajo los ojos y el labio inferior surcado por un profundo corte, rojo e hinchado. _

_-¿Lo quieres de vuelta, Potter? Sabes dónde está, ven a buscarlo…_

_-¡Es una trampa!- gritó entonces el rubio, atrayendo su atención -¡No vengas, Potter, te lo advierto! ¡NO TE… AHH!_

_-…cio!_

_Las palabras de ambos se habían mezclado. El satisfactorio sonido del grito le hizo sentir cierta emoción correrle por las venas ¡ya era hora de que el traidor comenzara a rendirse ante su poder! Y como para reafirmar ese hecho, repitió:_

_-¡Crucio!- Ah, los gritos, la agonía ¡qué placer más grande y exquisito! Era el ejemplo para cualquiera que osara traicionarle en un futuro…_

_-¡ES UNA TRAPA… NO…!- pero su exclamación quedó a medias antes de recibir una última maldición._

_-Sabes dónde encontrarlo, Potter. Las protecciones sólo se alzarán para ti, así que no intentes nada o tus amigos y… él, morirán._

_A sus pies, Draco Malfoy se estremecía en su recién adquirido estado de inconsciencia…_

-¡NOO! ¡DRACO! ¡DRACO!

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, despierta!- unas manos le sacudían violentamente, pero él seguía viendo a Draco, tendido de espaldas, con las ropas rotas cubiertas de sangre y tierra, a sus pies… no, no a sus pies sino a los de él, a los de Voldemort. No se había dado cuenta cuando había apretado los puños, pero el resbalar de su propia sangre le hizo percatarse de que se había estado enterrando las uñas en las palmas mientras dormía. Frente a él, Ron y Hermione le miraban preocupados. Su frente estaba sudorosa, y la pijama se le pegaba terriblemente al cuerpo, pero eso no importaba, sino que en ese preciso momento Draco estaba a merced de Voldemort y él no podía hacer nada… pero sí podía, lo haría: tenía que ir.

De inmediato se deshizo de las cobijas y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, subiéndose los pantalones y atándose los cordones a una velocidad impresionante. En menos de un minuto ya estaba completamente vestido. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Harry, compañero, qué haces?- preguntó Ron, con voz pausada.

-Me voy- contestó simplemente.

-¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas?

-Voy por Draco.

-Harry, pero ¿qué dices? No sabemos dónde está Draco…

-Malfoy Manor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo vi- ambos intercambiaron una mirada de nuevo, la frialdad en la voz de Harry y su insistencia en no decir más de tres palabras les inquietaba, nunca habían visto a su amigo comportarse así.

-Entonces… iremos contigo- le dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose al armario y tomando una chaqueta.

-No, sólo puedo entrar yo.

-No te dejaremos ir sólo, es muy peligroso.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso…

-¡Harry, por favor! Al menos… al menos espera hasta mañana, les diremos a la orden que sabes dónde está Draco y partiremos por él, pero no puedes ir justo ahora y mucho menos tú sólo.

-Hermione tiene razón, Harry. Además, podría ser una trampa, no es seguro que vayas tú sólo.

Harry los miró largamente, pensando en lo que le decían y finalmente asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

-Mañana a primera hora partiremos.

Sus amigos se relajaron visiblemente, y después de un rato salieron para dejarlo dormir. Pero Harry no podía dormir, no cuando en ese preciso momento podían estar torturando a Draco. No, tenía que ir ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Draco lucía tan demacrado, seguramente le habían privado de sueño y alimento, para hacer más larga su agonía. Apenas estuvo seguro de que sus amigos se habían ido a la cama, volvió a ponerse los zapatos y, con un sigilo mayor al que Draco había empleado cuando se fugó para robar la copa, salió de Grimmauld place con un único objetivo: ir a Malfoy Manor por Draco, esperando… rogando, porque no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

N.A: Bien... tengo el presentimiento de que me lloverán crucios, no sé por qué xD

Qué les ha parecido? A mi me encantó la visión de Harry (por muy cruel que eso suene xD) pero hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan satisfecha. Esperen el prox capítulo, ya falta muuuy poquito :33

Espero estén bien, chane~


	18. Pesadillas

.

**Capítulo 17: Pesadilla.**

.

.

Cuando era niño, Draco disfrutaba mucho de pasar las tardes en las que no tenía que recibir lecciones, explorando por la mansión. Malfoy Manor era una construcción magnifica, con cientos de habitaciones elegantemente decoradas, amplios jardines plagados de narcisos blancos en honor a su madre y de pavorreales albinos por capricho de su padre. La cocina estaba llena de elfos domésticos, dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes de sus amos en cuanto ellos lo dispusieran, el comedor era de un tamaño considerable y estaba decorado con una enorme araña de cristal que pendía del techo. Malfoy Manor era todo lujo y frialdad.

Había muy pocas habitaciones que Draco no conociera dentro de la casa, irónicamente, esa en la que se encontraba prisionero en esos momentos, era una de las pocas que jamás se había dado la molestia de visitar cuando era niño. La noche en la que llegó tenía la apariencia de ser un pequeño estudio, contaba con los muebles básicos para satisfacer el deseo de una sencilla tarde gastada con un buen libro en las manos y una taza de té caliente a un lado. A medida que pasó tiempo ahí, los muebles fueron desapareciendo. Unos por designio del Señor Tenebroso y otros habían sido destruidos al impactarse sobre él.

Sabía perfectamente que iba a morir, era cuestión de tiempo. Era un traidor, después de todo, su propio padre lo había entregado a Su Señor. Pero después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese lugar, sin que se le permitiera salir o morir, incluso, había comenzado a albergar un mal presentimiento. Le estaban conservando con vida a propósito, pero ¿con qué fin?

Sus dudas se aclararon pronto, cuando fueron a interrogarlo por primera vez. Lo habían torturado por lo que le pareció una eternidad, preguntándole dónde se escondía Potter, dónde estaba a copa que robó, qué sabía la Orden sobre ellos. Pero Draco sólo contestaba con su silencio. La resignación le había dado la fuerza suficiente como para callarse la boca hasta que llegara el momento definitivo de su muerte. O eso había sido hasta esa noche, cuando el Señor Tenebroso había irrumpido a su habitación, como otras veces, a torturarlo, pero esta vez lo había hecho en serio. Draco sabía que Harry tenía una especie de conexión con ese demente de ojos rojos, así que sabía que cuando decía que Harry estaba escuchando, le constaba que era cierto. Sólo esperaba que el muy idiota hiciera caso de su advertencia y no fuera… o que no lo hiciera solo, al menos. Era tan tonto e impulsivo que tenía la seguridad de que…

La puerta sonó un par de veces. Trató de girar el cuerpo para ver mejor, pero el simple intento le arrancó un quejido de dolor. No podía verse el cuerpo, pero sospechaba que estaba hecho una mierda desde que llegó.

Detrás un mortífago asomó su cara enmascarada, siempre viendo hacia el suelo y dijo:

-Mi Señor, ya está aquí.

Draco se estremeció. Luego de desmayarse creía que Voldemort se habría ido, pero al alzar la mirada, comprobó que no era así y que se le comenzaba a formar una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que le hizo estremecer una vez más.

-Bien- le dijo –háganlo pasar.

Su corazón se desbocó, observando la puerta fijamente. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando hasta que finalmente se abrió de nuevo la puerta y lo vio. Su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Gimmauld Place reinaba el caos. Todos estaban levantados y corrían de un lado a otro a medio vestir y gritándose preguntas, respuestas rápidas y alentándose a apresurarse. Hacía no menos de diez minutos, Hermione se había levantado para ir a despertar a Harry. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, lo que significaba que era la madrugada del día siguiente: hora de ir a por Draco. Pero cuando entró en su habitación y no lo encontró ahí, comenzó a sentirse inquieta. No estaban sus zapatos, ni sus gafas y… Merlín bendito! No llevaba su varita consigo. De inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Sería posible que alguien lo hubiese secuestrado a mitad de la noche? No… la casa estaba llena de protecciones, sólo ellos podían entrar y salir sin activarlas, si Harry se había ido, lo había hecho por su propia cuenta. Comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa, sin descartar la posibilidad de que hubiese decidido caminar por la casa, víctima del insomnio que últimamente le aquejaba, pero luego de revisar toda la casa, era evidente que Harry no estaba. Fue cuando avisó a todos y comenzó la locura en la que estaba sumergida la casa Black. Kingsley apareció un minuto más tarde, preguntando qué demonios sucedía y fue informado de inmediato. En menos de una hora estarían todos en Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Efectivamente, había sido una trampa pero tampoco era como si tuviera opción. Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la casa, un grupo de mortífagos había aparecido de entre las tinieblas. Cuando se llevó la mano al bolsillo y descubrió que no llevaba su varita decidió que sería más prudente no oponer resistencia… sí, ahora comenzaba a actuar de manera prudente, felicidades Harry, ya era hora. Maldijo en voz baja cuando un mortífago le lanzó un_ incárcero_ e inmediatamente sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago, el mismo que sentía cuando aparecían.

No le sorprendió mucho encontrarse frente a la majestuosa construcción que Draco le había contado que era Malfoy Manor. A veces pensaba que su rubio exageraba y describía su antiguo hogar de una forma mucho más impactante de lo que era en realidad, pero ahora que la veía en persona, se daba cuenta de que Draco se había quedado corto. Era una construcción impactante y, de una forma un poco ridícula, considerando la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, lamentó que Draco tuviese que haber pasado una infancia tan solitaria dentro de esas paredes frías… No recordaba que Draco le hubiese hablado al respecto en esos últimos meses, pero de alguna forma_ sabía_ que tenía la razón: Draco había pasado pocos momentos felices dentro de esa mansión, usualmente gastando sus horas recorriendo los pasillos por los que en ese momento era arrastrado y cuando lo llevaron a cuestas por las escaleras, supo que el rubio había caído de ellas en una ocasión, hiriéndose la rodilla, pero por vergüenza no había dicho nada a sus padres y había conservado una cicatriz en…

-¡Ahg!- se quejó, encogiéndose de dolor. La cabeza le punzaba terriblemente, pero no era por culpa de Voldemort, tal vez el cansancio de no haber dormido bien en esos días, junto con el estrés que sentía en esos momentos habían comenzado a hacer mella en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Anda, muévete!- le ordenaron, y tuvo que obligar a sus pies a seguir subiendo, soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando. Los dos mortífagos que lo llevaban, sujetándolos por ambos brazos, habían comenzado una charla trivial sobre el último ataque que habían hecho, pero a Harry no podía importarle menos. Lo único que quería saber era en dónde estaba Draco y llevárselo de ahí. ¿Cómo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero tenía la determinación suficiente como para conseguirlo.

El único problema era que con determinación no se ganan las guerras, hacía falta un ejército, o en su caso, por lo menos traer su varita consigo ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para dejarla? Draco tenía razón, era impulsivo y hacía las cosas sin pensar y decidió que si ambos salían con vida de esta, no había día en el que le dejara de dar la razón.

Pronto llegaron al final de la escalera y, tras dar vuelta en un largo pasillo, llegaron a un par de puertas de madera.

Uno de los mortífagos llamó a la puerta y esperó. La puerta se abrió, apenas lo suficiente para que asomara la cabeza y dijo:

-Mi Señor, ya está aquí.

Desde dentro la seseante voz de Voldemort contestó, luego de una pausa.

-Bien, háganlo pasar.

Y vaya que lo hicieron pasar. Sin soltarlo, lo habían obligado a entrar en la habitación, siempre con la cabeza hacia el suelo y lo forzaron a arrodillarse. De haber podido se habría resistido, pero algo que aprendió esa noche es que cuando eres atrapado por un mortífago, no te libras de las maldiciones aun si cooperas. Además, el dolor de cabeza lo tenía algo mareado, últimamente eran bastante frecuentes, pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por eso más tarde, cuando hubiese salido de ahí con Draco… si es que salía, claro. Un jadeo desde el otro extremo de la habitación le hizo alzar la mirada. Entonces gris y verde se encontraron, ambos luciendo la misma expresión de espanto en el rostro. Oh Merlín, Draco estaba vivo, ¡pero en qué condiciones! Sintió una inevitable oleada de odio en contra de quien le había hecho aquello, en quien lo había secuestrado y en sí mismo, por no haber ido antes por él.

* * *

Por su parte Draco apenas podía contener el horror que sentía por ver a Harry ahí, frente al Señor Oscuro. Gryffindor estúpido, ¿no le dijo que no fuera, que era una trampa?

Harry estaba hincado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sin decir nada que pudiese alterar la atmosfera.

-Ha sido muy atento de tu parte venir a mi tan dócilmente, Harry Potter…- comenzó Voldemort, alzando la comisura de los labios –y también muy estúpido. Eso… el "amor"…-dijo con una mueca –Ha sido un verdadero acto de heroísmo que vinieras, Harry Potter, de heroísmo y de estupidez. El amor es una debilidad, tú eres débil y por culpa de ese mismo amor los dos van a morir.

Ahora sí que tenía su atención. Draco se estremeció ante la mirada que Harry le dedicaba al Señor Tenebroso, tan decidido y letal que, si pudiera, ya lo habría asesinado sólo con la mirada.

-Tan patéticos- continuó sin inmutarse- realizando sacrificios inútiles, como el venir aquí; traicionando a quien es más poderoso, como el perro que muerde la mano que le alimenta… Ustedes dos han sido imprudentes y se han dejado llevar por una pasión tan despreciable como el amor…

-¡No es verd…!- exclamó Harry, forcejeando con los mortífagos. Detrás de la puerta se escucharon los pasos de varias personas corriendo y bajando las escaleras, murmurando cosas entre ellos.

-¡_Crucio_!- pronunció Voldemort, apuntando hacia el moreno. Los graves gritos de Draco apenas eran audibles a comparación de los de Harry.

-¡Basta!- pedía Draco, intentando levantarse, ignorando el dolor que comenzaba a agudizarse por todo su cuerpo. -¡Por favor, basta!-

El moreno siguió removiéndose de dolor en el suelo. Hacía mucho que los mortífagos habían dejado de luchar contra los violentos espasmos de Harry y lo habían soltado sin más. Luego de lo que parecieron horas de tortura, el Señor Tenebroso lo liberó. El cuerpo de Harry se relajó visiblemente y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Como pudo, el moreno se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Draco le observaba conteniendo la respiración. Por lo menos Harry estaba consciente y eso, en vista de las circunstancias, era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar genuinamente aliviado.

-Dime, Harry Potter ¿el amor aminoró tu dolor? ¿Lo evitó? Por supuesto que no, porque es una debilidad que entorpece los sentidos, es el mayor defecto de la humanidad…

Una explosión hizo que todo el lugar temblara. Los mortífagos parecieron exaltarse, incluso Voldemort se permitió mostrar un poco de sorpresa. Draco sintió un poco de esperanza, después de todo, era posible que los refuerzos viniesen en camino. Harry, en cambio, apenas y se movió. El dolor debía de ser lo suficientemente grande como para que no quisiera moverse ni un poco y eso, Draco lo sabía a la perfección.

-Vayan- murmuró el señor tenebroso y los dos mortífagos salieron de inmediato a ver qué sucedía. De inmediato ese par de ojos rojos y mortíferos se posaron sobre él. –Es hora de que pagues la deuda que tienes conmigo, Malfoy, tu padre ya lo ha hecho. Potter, abre bien los ojos, no quiero que te pierdas un solo detalle… ¡_Avada kedavra_!-

Un resplandor verde iluminó la habitación, alguien gritó su nombre y después se sintió caer de espadas al suelo y… dolor. Dolor en todas partes, por dentro y por fuera. Todo había sido cosa de unos segundos, pero para Draco el tiempo se había detenido.

Recostado sobre él, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Harry. Draco se incorporó como pudo, dejando a Harry recostado contra el suelo. El muy imbécil se había interpuesto entre él y la maldición poco antes de que impactara y ahora estaba... estaba…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, hacía tiempo que dejó de sentir el dolor físico, ahora todo el dolor se concentraba en su pecho, en su corazón. ¡Oh, Merlín, no por favor! ¡No! No, no, no. No era cierto, no lo era, Harry estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. ¡Merlín, por favor!

-Harry…- murmuró, arrojándose sobre el pecho del moreno, sin importarle nada más. No podía ser posible, era una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de muy mal gusto. ¿Si quiera le había dicho que lo amaba una última vez? No lo recordaba ¿por qué no lo recordaba? Debió de haberlo dicho, debió de hacerle caso cuando le dijo que no fuera a la batalla, debió de morir primero… -¡HARRY!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose al pecho del moreno. Era una suerte que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados porque no soportaría ver sus ojos fríos, fijos en el vacío… -¡HARRY!- ya ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad.

A sus espaldas escuchó el murmullo de quien se levanta del suelo luego de haber sufrido una caída dolorosa y Draco lo supo: era él y ahora llegaba su turno de morir. Qué alivio, pensó sin alejarse de Harry, ese dolor terminaría pronto.

Abajo podía escucharse el ruido de gritos y cosas romperse, incluso creía reconocer algunas voces y maldiciones, pero eso ya no importaba, ya no. Una sombra se alzó sobre él. Draco apretó el cuerpo de Harry con más fuerza y aspiró de su aroma una última vez. Pronto se reuniría con su querido Harry.

Un susurro débil y cansado se escuchó apenas, como si lo dijera alguien que se encuentra muy lejos:

_-Avada kedavra…_

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco alcanzó a distinguir un rayo verde iluminarlo todo una vez más y eso fue todo, sintió una presión contra su espalda y la fuerza de sus manos rendirse ante los brazos de la inconsciencia. El último pensamiento que tuvo lo dedicó a Harry y deseó poder verlo de nuevo pronto.

.

.

N.A: Yo sé que para estas alturas deben de odiarme muchísimo, pero deben de saber que aún faltan uno caps, así que por favor: no dejen de leerlo, se los ruego.

Lamento si últimamente tardo más en actualizar, pero acabo de entrar a la universidad la semana pasada y ya tengo muuchos ensayos que entregar, aun así juro que no abandonaré el fic y que trataré de seguir con mis otros proyectos. Lo bueno de esto es que llevo "expresión oral y escrita", así que la redacción irá mejorando (al menos eso espero o reprobaré xD)

Espero que estén bien y que tengan la paciencia para esperar a que actualice el prox fin de semana n.ñ

Chanee~


	19. King's Cross

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi beta, Chuliot. Feliz cumpleaños! n_n

.

**Capítulo 18: King's Cross.**

.

.

El dolor había desaparecido, así como el sonido y todas las personas a su alrededor. Sin abrir los ojos, supo que estaba indudablemente solo. Poco a poco, sintió la confianza para echar un vistazo, pero tampoco había nada a la vista. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se sorprendió al no encontrar sus gafas, ni alguna marca de la tortura que había sufrido. De hecho, se sentía sorpresivamente bien. ¿Qué era todo ese lugar?

Trató de hacer memoria y… lo recordó. Estaba en una habitación de Malfoy Manor, Voldemort estaba ahí y Draco estaba a punto de ser maldecido así que él… oh. Vaya, así que se trataba de eso. Estaba muerto. Eso quería decir que ese lugar era… ¿qué era exactamente?

Como si esa pregunta lo invocase, a lo lejos escuchó el eco distante de unos pasos, pero no se alarmó, en realidad aquel sonido se le antojaba tranquilizador y familiar. No podía ser posible, ¿en verdad _él_ estaba ahí? ¿En dónde estaba? De pronto comenzó a sentirse demasiado ansioso, incluso en un lugar donde no creía posible alguna otra emoción además de la calma y quietud, pero las reglas convencionales nunca se aplicaban para Harry y aparentemente esa no sería la excepción.

Su cuerpo, si es que le podía llamar así, se sentía curiosamente pesado, como si algo o alguien tirara de él en dirección contraria; su pecho estaba oprimido, pero no le resultaba difícil respirar. No podía decir que se sentía incómodo.

Frente a él se posó una silueta rodeada por una suave neblina que se desvaneció a medida que hablaba.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Harry…

* * *

Cuando Harry les había dicho que Voldemort estaba en Malfoy Manor sabían que tenía razón. Sin embargo, ahora ya no estaban tan seguros.

La mansión se alzaba lúgubre y silenciosa frente a ellos. Vista desde donde estaban, amontonados entre los árboles y arbustos para ocultarse, la mansión parecía desierta y más de cerca, sencillamente aterradora pero, ahora que todos los miembros de la Orden estaban ahí, no parecía ser el cuartel del Señor Tenebroso. Eso no era tan malo; lo verdaderamente malo era que Harry había dicho que iba hacia allí. Aunque era poco probable que pudiera desaparecerse sin varita, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que los mortífagos lo hubieran encontrado, en especial porque no había señales del moreno.

-Tenemos que buscar en otra parte- sugirió Kingsley, -aquí no hay nadie más.

-Tal vez lo llevaron al bosque, he escuchado que Ya-sabes-quién ha estado reclutando licántropos- dijo Remus.

-Siempre queda la posibilidad de que sea un glamour- ese era Arthur Weasley.

-Debimos de esperar a tener noticias de Severus- se quejó Molly.

-Por lo que sabemos, bien podría estar muerto- debatió Kingsley, -no podemos no hacer nada, Molly…

Se interrumpió violentamente. Por sobre ellos pasaron un par de dementores. Todos permanecieron en silencio, resguardados por los árboles; el aire se hizo más frío y el pasto se congeló levemente.

-Te digo que no ha sido nada- decía una voz a la distancia, haciendo crujir la hierba.

-Las protecciones se activaron, tuvo que haber sido algo- le contestó una voz distinta.

Todos compartieron una mirada. Entonces estaban en el lugar indicado, parecían decirse todos. Hermione suspiró aliviada, después de todo no estaban tan lejos de Harry.

Por el momento decidieron no actuar, tenían que hacer las cosas bien si deseaban filtrarse por las protecciones, así que siguieron a los dos mortífagos que hacían guardia hasta que levantaron las barreras para entrar, entonces los aturdieron y entraron mientras las protecciones seguían abiertas.

* * *

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry- le dijo el antiguo director en respuesta –no habría esperado otra cosa de ti.

-¿Profesor?

-Aunque debo admitir que estaba algo preocupado por tu comportamiento con el señor Malfoy. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?- preguntó curioso. Harry se habría sonrojado de haber podido pero en ese lugar no parecía que eso fuera posible. Aun así, pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos en esos últimos meses aún le molestaba.

-Yo… me olvidé de él, Señor- dijo, desviando la mirada. –Fue todo un error, culpa de mis amigos, aun así yo… yo lo olvidé, Profesor. Me olvidé por completo de él y creí que era un mortífago mientras él arriesgaba su vida por mi culpa. Fui un tonto.

-Comprendo…- dijo pausadamente, asintiendo –y aun así ¿volviste a enamorarte de él?

-Creo que nunca dejé de hacerlo- dijo bajando la voz –sencillamente no podía dejarlo ir.

-No deberías lucir tan decepcionado, Harry. En realidad la mente nunca olvida, sólo bloquea ciertas cosas, pero es incapaz de borrarlos, en especial cuando significan algo para nosotros. Ten por seguro que todo sigue ahí, encerrado en algún lugar de tu mente. Tarde o temprano lo recordarás.

-Pero ¿de qué me serviría eso ahora? Estoy muerto, Señor y ahora… ¡Draco! ¡Señor, dejé a Draco sólo con Voldemort! Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo, alarmado –ayúdeme, por favor.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy… que Draco sabrá arreglárselas. Al parecer, todo ha salido maravillosamente.

-Pero ¿qué dice? No lo comprendo, Señor.

-Quiero decir que pronto tendremos un visitante.

-Está usted diciendo…

-No hay nada que podamos hacer desde aquí, Harry.

-Entonces regresaré- y ahí estaba: la famosa determinación Potter. Dumbledore le miro con una sonrisa pequeña, casi triste: melancólica.

-¿Y cómo, exactamente, planeas hacer eso, muchacho?

-Yo… no lo sé- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –tiene que existir alguna manera de hacer algo, no puedo dejar a Draco solo.

-Y aun así ya lo has hecho, Harry.

-¡No es verdad!

-Por supuesto que sí. Me atrevería a decir que tu sacrificio ha sido una de las cosas más egoístas que hayas hecho si las cosas hubiesen terminado de otra manera. ¿No es morir por amor la cosa más egoísta del mundo? ¿No preferiste la muerte a un mundo en el que no tuvieras a Draco?

-Yo… sí, pero…

-En lugar de ello condenaste a Draco a pasar el dolor que tú no te atreviste a soportar, prefieres evitarte tanta pena con una consecuencia tan cómoda como la muerte. Las cosas se terminan y punto, pero para quien se queda, para el ser al que salvaste, no queda más que la condena de vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estás. Por fortuna, el dolor de Draco no durará mucho más, pero deberías considerar ser mucho más cuidadoso, Harry. Tu imprudencia ha tenido consecuencias graves y no puedes permitirte más errores.

-Yo…- comenzó atónito –sé que he sido imprudente, Merlín sabe que he sido un tonto, y que si pudiera cambiaría muchas cosas que he hecho en el pasado. Eso ya no importa, pero ¿qué quiere decir con que el dolor de Draco no durará mucho más?- preguntó angustiado, con la mirada desenfocada. El director no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Me refiero, Harry…- entonces un estruendo los distrajo. En la distancia, se escuchó el sonido hueco del cuerpo que sucumbe ante la gravedad. A lo lejos, una silueta más se hizo presente, removiéndose, intentando incorporarse, pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Señor?- preguntó Harry, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al recién llegado.

-Me parece- le dijo –que ha llegado la hora de que te marches, Harry.

-Pero…

-No querrás prolongar por más tiempo el dolor del señor Malfoy- continuó, mirando también a la silueta –sólo recuerda ser más prudente en un futuro.

La persona que estaba a lo lejos comenzaba a levantarse y Harry le reconoció. Quiso correr hacia él, pero mientras sus pies se movían hacia esa persona, su cuerpo parecía correr en dirección contraria, alejándole.

-Se prudente- le recordó Dumbledore a lo lejos, volviéndole la espalda.

-¡No, espera!- gritó extendiendo una mano, pero todo comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo, todo era penumbra, dolor y hedor a sangre fresca sobre la alfombra.

* * *

Los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de la intrusión demasiado pronto para su gusto. Apenas encontraron a Severus encerrado en el calabozo de la mansión, cuando un grupo de encapuchados comenzó a atacarlos. Severus, a pesar de las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, se las arregló para explicarles lo sucedido, sobre cómo lo habían descubierto hablando con Malfoy sobre Grimmauld Place. Nunca mencionaron el número exacto, por eso no los habían encontrado, pero habían mandado un par de hombres a vigilar los alrededores para cuando alguien cometiera el error de salir sin precaución. No había sido algo tan grave, pero se había declarado como traidor sin darse cuenta. Hasta cierto punto Draco le había salvado la vida: el Señor Tenebroso estaba demasiado ocupado torturando al rubio como para ocuparse de él, así que lo había encerrado para asesinarlo más tarde. Mientras Snape guiaba a Tonks y a Fred hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Draco y, ahora que le explicaban, posiblemente también Harry, Severus comenzó a soltar un montón de reproches sobre lo descuidado que había sido. ¡Tanto tiempo siendo el espía perfecto para ser atrapado por algo tan burdo! Era ridículo, pero reconocía que era un hombre con suerte. Con muchísima suerte. No que se pudiera decir lo mismo de Potter.

En el piso de abajo, los demás se encargaban de cubrirlos. El rugir de los hechizos resonaba por toda la mansión, gritos de dolor y personas cayendo al suelo de golpe. Ellos continuaron subiendo, llevando a Snape a rastras, tenían suerte de que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para guiarlos. El camino estaba inusualmente libre para ellos…

-¡_Bombarda_!- exclamó Hermione a lo lejos. Severus miró de reojo cómo la chica Granger llamaba la atención de Nagini lanzándole hechizos. Eso habría sido algo muy estúpido, pensó, de no ser porque el menor Weasley se aproximaba sigilosamente a la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor entre las manos mientras no era visto… no pudo seguir con sus observaciones ya que, cuando llegaron a un descanso de las escaleras, un par de mortífagos se aproximaron bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad. De inmediato Fred y Tonks comenzaron a luchar, dejando a Severus sentado contra la pared, respirando con dificultad.

La lucidez iba y venía de él constantemente, tanto que apenas y notó cuando uno de los mortífagos empujó a Fred por el barandal de las escaleras.

A lo lejos alguien gritó el nombre del pelirrojo… o tal vez fueron más quienes gritaron. En ese momento no era capaz de distinguir la diferencia.

-¡_Arresto momentum_!- exclamó alguien por sobre los gritos, pero el impacto fue sonoro seguido de un grito de dolor.

Después el mismo caído regresó subiendo por las escaleras, luciendo verdaderamente furioso y usando ropas distintas ¿o sería su gemelo?

Poco después sintió como lo jalaban de nuevo y lo obligaban a ponerse en marcha. A lo lejos, un grito los hizo detenerse. El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, aquella voz resonaba con tanta agonía, con tanta angustia que incluso la piel del profesor de pociones se erizó.

-…ry ¡Harry!- pronto todos comenzaron a correr en la dirección en la que venían los gritos.

* * *

Su cuerpo adormecido comenzó a familiarizarse con el dolor más pronto de lo que le habría gustado. Sentía que _algo_ le oprimía el pecho y su espalda se encontraba sencillamente adolorida por haber permanecido recostado en el suelo… por ello o por la maldición que acababa de recibir. Fue entonces cuando estuvo plenamente consciente de lo que había sucedido. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un extraño candelabro que pendía del techo. ¿Desde cuándo eso había estado ahí? Pensó distraídamente, mientras alzaba un codo para intentar levantarse, tenía que encontrar a Draco y…

Entonces lo vio. Al no poder sentarse bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y se encontró con una cabellera corta y brillante a pesar de estar sucia y enredada… e indiscutiblemente rubia. No, pensó de inmediato, levantándose de golpe para cerciorarse. No podía ser posible. Sencillamente no podía ser…

Pero lo era. Recostado sobre sus piernas se encontraba el cuerpo de su amante.

-¿Draco?- le llamó en un susurro, tocándole el rostro suavemente, como si temiera despertarle, pero en realidad se debía a que no encontraba ni las fuerzas ni la voz para sacudir el cuerpo del rubio, para llamarle a gritos y exigirle que despertara, que no se atreviera a dormir en un momento así, cuando sus vidas aún estaban en peligro. Pero sencillamente no podía, por más que le ordenara a su cuerpo que se levantara con Draco en brazos, no podía. En lugar de eso se quedó así: sentado con la cabeza del rubio recargada en sus piernas, quitándole suavemente los mechones de rostro.

-Draco,- le dijo con la voz ahogada –tenemos que irnos, no puedes dormir mucho más. Anda, no seas flojo…

_…llegaremos tarde_

-Si despiertas ahora, prometo que te dejaré dormir tranquilo cuando lleguemos a casa…

_…por supuesto que yo no ronco!_

-Pero ahora tenemos que regresar, antes de preocupar demasiado a los otros. Deja de bromear…

_…no eres tan gracioso como piensas, Malfoy_

-Sé que me estás escuchando, pero eres muy perezoso. Draco…

_…¿me quieres?_

-Te quiero. Por eso, por favor, despierta…- su voz se entre cortó. Su cabeza había comenzado a punzar de nuevo, pero no le dio importancia. Ahora no importaba nada más que hacer despertar a Draco. Era ese dolor al que se había referido Dumbledore, era eso lo que Draco había sentido antes de… oh, Merlín, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo. Porque si lo pensaba se haría verdad y, mientras no fuera verdad, podría pretender que el rubio en verdad estaba dormido, como tantas veces, porque sólo se trataba de eso: dormía. Draco siempre había tenido el sueño pesado. Ese pensamiento casi lo hace sonreír, pero en lugar de ello su rostro sólo consiguió formar una mueca. De pronto le inundaron unos deseos terribles de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. ¿Por qué no salían? Tenía un motivo perfecto para llorar, entonces ¿por qué no?

Entonces se sintió frustrado, tanto que cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un grito afónico, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Draco, abrazándolo y meciéndolo como si se tratara de un infante. Sólo duerme, pensó, sólo está dormido. Lo ha pasado muy mal por eso está tan cansado que no me escucha. Sólo duerme. Está dormido. Dormido.

Pero Draco no estaba dormido y tampoco iba a despertar.

-Te quiero- murmuró sin dejar de mecerse –te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Draco, no me hagas esto. Dumbledore, ya entendí tu punto. ¡Maldito vejete, ya entendí tu estúpido punto, ahora haz que despierte!- exigió apretando las manos con más fuerza contra el delgado cuerpo del rubio –ya entendí…- continuo balbuceando, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar por fin, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del rubio –ya entendí…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación esperaron encontrar muchas cosas menos lo que vieron. Frente a ellos, el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort permanecía recostado, en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, en una posición algo grotesca a la vista y, en el extremo opuesto del lugar, Harry sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Draco. Todos los miraron en silencio, comprendiendo de inmediato la escena. Detrás se escuchó una exclamación ahogada, seguramente por parte de Molly Weasley.

De inmediato Ron y Hermione se hicieron paso entre los miembros de la Orden y se arrodillaron a un lado de su amigo. Ron puso una mano sobre la espalda del moreno, pero Harry ni se inmutó. Por su parte, Hermione sostenía la fría muñeca de Draco, apretándola entre sus dedos. Entonces lo sintió.

-Harry…- le dijo, tratando de no alterarlo –Harry, aún tiene pulso.

Entonces Harry dejó de mecerse.

-Creo que sólo está inconsciente, Harry. Tal vez… tal vez con una poción o un hechizo él…

-Una varita- pidió, inexpresivo, sin esperar a que su amiga terminara. Lo miraron, quedándose quietos. Ese Harry inexpresivo les helaba la sangre a los presentes. -¡Una varita!- exclamó, alzando la mirada. Ron se sobresaltó y de inmediato le tendió la suya. Harry prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos y, con las manos temblorosas, la sostuvo sobre el pecho del rubio. Con voz clara pero apenas audible consiguió decir:- _Enervate._

Y se hizo un silencio cargado de tensión. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Draco, quien permaneció con los ojos cerrados. La varita de Ron cayó de las manos de Harry y el rostro del moreno palideció notablemente. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua cuando Draco apretó los párpados y, débilmente, entre abrió los ojos.

-¿Ha-rry?- preguntó con la voz ronca. Nunca nadie había visto a Harry abrir tanto los ojos. No podía creerlo, de verdad estaba vivo. No sabía lo que había sucedido ni cómo era eso posible, pero eso no importaba ¿a quién le iba a importar luego de haberlo visto perdido? –¿Estamos muertos?- formuló el rubio, alzando una mano para tocar la húmeda mejilla del moreno.

-No, Draco, no lo estamos.

.

.

N.A: aahh! tengo sueño! qué les ha parecido? demasiado cursi? demasiado cruel? alguien lloró? ojalá que sí xD no me malinterpreten, pero ya saben cómo soy (cruel y despiadada :DDD n.ñ) Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera. Ya falta menos para el final :33

Espero que estén muy bien y que tengan un bonito fin de semana. No olviden comentar y decirme qué tanto me odian o si ya les fastidió el fic o si me aman :DDD (-nadie te ama, Darkness ¬¬) T-T ya lo sé xD bueno, ya. Disfruten su domingo, nos vemos la próxima semana, chane~


	20. Volver

.

**Capítulo 19: Volver.**

.

.

A pesar de lo que la mayoría de las personas que la conocían pensaban, Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer con sentimientos. Como todos los miembros de su misma posición social, había sido adiestrada en el noble arte de guardarse las emociones para sí misma y no mostrar debilidad frente a nadie. Sin embargo, ese día estaba llorando en los brazos de su hermana. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, trémula y frágil. La última vez que había llorado así fue cuando tenía unos trece… tal vez quince años, cuando le habían dicho sobre su compromiso con Lucius Malfoy. Ese día, Narcissa había llorado en silencio, abrazada a su almohada hasta quedarse dormida.

Ahora el motivo de su llanto era el mismo que la última vez: Lucius. Pero ahora se trataba de un contexto completamente distinto. Era cierto que había sido una mala persona la mayoría del tiempo, que era un hombre ambicioso e impulsivo… agresivo. Pero había sido un buen esposo. Al menos había sido mejor que muchos de los maridos de sus amigas. Con el tiempo, Lucius había cambiado al grado que ella y su hijo no tuvieron más opción que alejarse de él por temor y, aun así, Narcisa nunca había dejado de querer a su marido. Sencillamente no sabía cómo. En el exterior se mostraba indiferente, incluso fría, cuando alguien le contaba sobre lo que Lucius había hecho o cuando ella misma era testigo de la crueldad que ese hombre llevaba en las venas, pero en el fondo trataba de justificarlo. "Es su deber" solía pensar, "no tiene otra opción, ha sido criado así". Y era cierto. Todo eso era cierto, así como era cierto que se había enamorado de él en el preciso momento en el que Lucius la miró a los ojos. Para ser un hombre tan serio y formal, Lucius sabía muy bien cómo captar la atención de una chica o por lo menos lo hizo con la de Narcisa.

En retrospectiva, habían pasado buenos momentos juntos. El problema comenzó cuando Lucius se unió a los mortífagos. Fue ese el principio del fin.

Lucius cambió gradualmente. En un principio Narcisa no lo había advertido; todo había sido tan sutil que no fue consciente de lo mucho que su marido había cambiado hasta que comenzó a traer prisioneros a la casa. Cada noche, Narcisa se aseguró de que Draco no escuchara los gritos de las víctimas de Lucius, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su marido regresaba a dormir a la habitación y aceptó sus besos de buenos días como haría cualquier esposa devota, pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común la noche anterior. Estaba asustada, sí, pero no era como si ese temor la hiciera amarlo menos o despreciarlo más. Dicen que la costumbre es la madre de la indiferencia y Narcisa, sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado a la nueva vida de su marido.

El problema fue cuando Lucius comenzó a involucrar a Draco en su pequeño y sucio mundo. Una cosa era que él se revolcara en el lodo y otra muy distinta era que quisiera arrastrar a su hijo junto con él. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: la noche en la que marcaron a Draco. Narcisa jamás olvidaría la expresión de su hijo cuanto la miró, en un grito silencioso, agónico, que detuviera aquello. "Por favor", parecían pedirle esos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, "haz que esto pare. No quiero esto". Y Narcisa, con el mismo grito le contestó: "No puedo". Esa fue la primera vez en la que sintió verdadero odio por Lucius.

Después de eso había comenzado a conversar en secreto con su hijo, sobre lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante y qué haría para sobrevivir. Draco le contó sobre sus planes de unirse a Dumbledore y le aseguró que ella estaría a salvo. Una vez más, era ella la que se dejaba arrastrar por la marea. Por eso, cuando Draco le pidió ayuda para conseguir acceso a la cámara de Bellatrix, se sintió más útil que en toda su vida. No había sido la gran cosa, en realidad; todos los Black tenían la misma llave, a fin de cuentas.

Luego, Severus le había contado sobre el secuestro de su hijo y no tuvo más noticias de él desde entonces. Su sangre hervía en deseos de venganza, deseaba tener a su esposo en frente para maldecirlo un par de veces, con la pasión que sólo un amante despechado puede manifestar. Lucius había sido un mal hombre, definitivamente, pero seguía siendo su marido y lo quería. A pesar de todo, lo quería.

Por eso, cuando la sortija en su anular se quebró esa misma noche, no pudo hacer nada más que echarse a llorar sobre las piernas de su hermana.

-Lucius… Lucius ha muerto- dijo como única explicación mientras se deshacía en sollozos inexplicablemente tristes. Andrómeda le acarició los cabellos hasta que su hermana se quedó profundamente dormida. Unas horas más tarde una lechuza le trajo un corto mensaje.

"Todos estamos a salvo. Voldemort ha muerto."

Nunca siete palabras la habían hecho tan dichosa, sólo esperaba que Narcisa despertara pronto para escuchar la buena nueva.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a Grimmauld Place ya era la madrugada del día siguiente. El sol apenas se hacía presente en el horizonte, y hacía un frío húmedo que les helaba la sangre. Todos estaban cansados y heridos, así que apenas bebieron una cantidad considerable de pociones dados por madame Pompfrey, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Harry fue el primero en subir. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, pero nada relacionado con su cicatriz. Esta era una molestia inusual pero nada nueva. Ya le había sucedido en otras ocasiones a mitad de los pasillos de Hogwarts y en el campo de quidditch; las manos le temblaban y la visión se le hacía borrosa de vez en cuando. A penas había viso a salvo, se dio la libertad de dejarse llevar por el malestar. La cabeza le punzaba a la par de los latidos de su corazón.

_Ya no puedo seguir así, Draco..._

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándose la cabeza con las trémulas manos. El nombre de Draco hacía eco en su cabeza. Él seguía abajo recibiendo atención de Poppy. Su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado por las maldiciones y la privación de sueño, que la enfermera les había pedido dejarla sola para hacer su trabajo tranquilamente. Estaba sinceramente aliviado de que el rubio estuviera a salvo. Según lo había hablado con la orden, Draco había sobrevivido gracias a que él se había sacrificado, al igual que su madre aquel lejano Halloween en el Valle de Godric.

-Entonces… ¿Draco es un horrocrux?- preguntó Hermione hacía apenas unos minutos, en las sala principal.

-No lo creo- dijo Remus –a lo que he entendido, es necesario que alguien muera para hacer el ritual y como Harry sigue vivo…

-Además, no tiene ninguna marca- comentó Molly.

-¡Vaya que ha sido un afortunado accidente!- exclamó Kingsley. Fue entonces cuando Harry se marchó sin decir nada. No soportaba escuchar esa clase de plática. Incluso si Draco se hubiese convertido en un horrocrux, eso no le habría importado; lo único relevante era que Draco estaba vivo, que estaba bien y que estaba a salvo. De no ser por eso Harry habría perdido la cordura. En realidad creía haberla perdido unos instantes, mientras sujetaba el cuerpo inmóvil de su amante, al grado que había comenzado a imaginar escenas que no recordaba haber vivido.

_¿Me quieres?_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo mejor sería recostarse un poco, pensar en otras cosas, pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar a sus órdenes, así que se quedó inmóvil, sentado en la orilla de su cama. ¿Cuánto más tardaría Draco en subir? Harry había pedido quedarse con él mientras madame Pomfrey lo curaba, pero no se lo permitieron ¿Serían muy graves sus heridas? Cuando lo vio ahí, hecho un ovillo, en aquel cuarto oscuro de la Mansión Malfoy, ciertamente parecía muy mal herido; para traerlo de regreso a Grimm habían tenido que cargarlo.

Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo, dejando paso a la ansiedad que le producía no estar cerca de Draco. La última vez que lo había visto antes de que lo secuestraran, el rubio estaba molesto con él ¿seguiría molesto? No había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso antes y ahora comenzaba a preocuparse, pero el alivio insistía en superponerse dentro de él. ¿Qué importaba si Draco lo odiaba? Comparado con la experiencia de perderlo, recibir su desprecio era una idea casi tolerable. No le importaba que Draco no quisiera verlo nunca más mientras el rubio estuviera a salvo.

Sentado a la orilla de su cama, sumido en la penumbra de la madrugada, Harry dejó escapar una carcajada silenciosa. No recordaba ser tan romántico… ridículo, le habría llamado Ron. Era extraordinario que Draco le hubiese cambiado tanto y todo gracias al torneo de los tres magos, a la desconfianza de Ronald. Ah, sus amigos. Justo en ese momento había dejado de sentirse molesto al pensar en ellos. Todo se había hecho tan vano luego de sostener el cuerpo de Draco entre los brazos, creyéndolo muerto. Los ojos le escocían con el simple recuerdo. Se preguntaba si en algún momento podría olvidar aquello.

Sus hombros subieron y bajaron espasmódicamente. Era curioso que estuviese riendo de la nada en esos momentos, pero la ironía de sus pensamientos era cómica. ¿Ahora que tenía a Draco deseaba olvidar (y olvidar a propósito) un momento vivido con el rubio, cuando fue esa la razón de que dejase de hablar con sus amigos durante tanto tiempo? Ver para creer.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de que la puerta se abrió hasta que sintió el otro extremo de la cama sumirse. Se volvió lentamente, temiendo hacer algún movimiento brusco. Draco estaba sentado, al igual que él, en el extremo más alejado de la cama, completamente inmóvil. Harry inhaló profundamente y el aroma del rubio le invadió las fosas nasales.

_Potter, deja de respirar sobre mi nuca…_

Los parpados comenzaron a cerrársele lentamente. De súbito sintió mucho sueño, causa de la batalla, seguramente. Nunca se había sentido tan agotado; deseaba recostarse y dormir, dormir unos cuantos días, semanas… hasta que la voz del rubio lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Lo lamento- le dijo en un murmullo ronco. La sangre se le heló. Harry se quedó tan quieto como una roca. ¿Estaba terminando con él?

Ya no puedo seguir así, Draco…

-Tenías razón, era una trampa. Pero yo no era el objetivo, eras tú- Harry aguardó en silencio, escuchándolo con toda su atención.

_Fue mí culpa, no debía haber ido, tenías razón…_

-Sé que les causé muchos problemas a todos, pero no me arrepiento de haber ido.

Harry se levantó y rodeo la cama en menos de dos segundos, arrodillándose frente a Draco.

-Sería toda una novedad si lo hicieras- dijo estirándose para tomarle la mano –lamento haber sido tan terco, pero debes saber que lo único que quería era protegerte, nunca dudé de tus habilidades. Draco yo…- "no sé qué haría si algo te sucediera". Era eso lo que quería decirle, pero la voz se le entrecortaba de tan sólo pensarlo. Tenía que calmarse, ser fuerte para Draco, ocultar la desesperación que aún no remitía. Era muy ponto para tratar de procesar la idea de haber podido perder al rubio esa noche, así que en lugar de terminar la oración se llevó esa pálida mano a los labios y la besó con suavidad.

Draco tendría que estar ciego (y muy mal informado) para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que Harry se encontraba sufriendo por dentro, aunque no dijera nada. Podía notarlo en lo tenso de sus hombros, en su voz; conocía muy bien al moreno como para no saber cuando algo andaba mal. Era mejor esperar a que Harry decidiera hablar. De cualquier modo, presentía lo que sucedía. Severus le había contado una parte: Harry había pasado por el mismo dolor que él al creerlo muerto. Una afortunada coincidencia, pero dolorosa de presenciar.

Draco extendió la mano que tenía libre para acariciar el rostro del moreno. ¡Su piel estaba tan cálida contra sus manos frías! Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que tuvo a Harry tan cerca, y por la reacción del moreno, era obvio que él se sentía de la misma manera.

-Te eché de menos…- murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos -¿de verdad estás aquí, esto no es un sueño?

-No lo es, estoy aquí- dijo removiendo los salvajes mechones que tenía a la mano –tú también me hiciste mucha falta.

-Draco…

La piel del rubio se erizó. El tono de voz de Harry era tan suplicante que parecía tangible, como si la sola mención de su nombre pudiera traspasarle el pecho. No sabía qué decirle al moreno; el tenerlo así de cerca, sólo para él, le había hecho olvidar su basto vocabulario aristócrata. Pero ¿no dicen que_ las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada_? * Así que se inclinó hacia adelante y recargó sus labios contra los de Harry. Eran suaves, húmedos y sabían a sal.

Draco había besado a Harry muchas veces antes, tantas que no podría contarlas aunque lo intentara, pero esta vez era distinto, sus labios parecían encajar de una manera distinta: precisa; una onda de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Era como si lo estuviese besando por primera vez. Cuando el moreno se separó y lo miró con sorpresa, Draco supo que Harry había sentido lo mismo. Entonces volvieron a besarse, esta vez en una forma mucho más demandante, necesitada. Draco enredó las manos en la cabellera del moreno y dejó que las tibias manos del otro se colaran bajo su camisa. Los dos estaban cubiertos por moretones y vendajes aquí y allá, pero nunca les había importado menos ver el cuerpo herido del otro, lo primordial en ese momento era eso: tocarse, repartirse besos desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies.

Harry le desabotonó los pocos botones que aún conservaba su camisa y comenzó a besarle el pecho, aun sobre el vendaje que le cubría el torso, marcando un camino de besos hasta que llegó a sus caderas y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Draco se dejaba hacer, sintiendo el placer y el alivio que le producía estar con Harry. En el momento en el que el moreno tomó su miembro despierto y comenzó a lamerlo con avidez, el rubio se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan cansado que no podía mantenerse sentado en una situación como esa. Sus manos seguían aferradas a la salvaje cabellera que ya sabía de memoria, siguiendo sus movimientos y alentándolo a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos alzando las caderas.

-¡Ah, Harry!- exclamó sintiéndose tocar fondo la boca que lo poseía. No podía resistirlo más, era como un muchachito inexperto. Qué vergüenza, pensó mientras sentía el placer dominar por sobre el dolor que le producían los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Su respiración estaba agitada y, por lo que escuchaba, la de Harry también. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, hasta que sintió las de Harry tratar de retirárselas.

-Draco, mírame- pidió en voz baja. Algo renuente el rubio aceptó, encontrándose con el sonrosado rostro de Harry. ¡Salazar, esos ojos! La manera en la que Harry le miraba siempre terminaba quitándole el aliento. Al principio le asustaba notar lo mucho que el moreno lo amaba. La simple idea de perderlo le helaba la sangre cada noche que no lo tenía a su lado, aun así se fue acostumbrando con el tiempo, se hizo a la idea de que Harry siempre encontraría la manera de salir sano y salvo sin importar el problema que tuviera que enfrentar. Y vaya que no se había equivocado. Potter parecía tener toda la suerte del mundo.

No, pensó sonriéndole al moreno, la suerte la tengo yo por tenerlo a él.

-Draco…- murmuró contra su oído, haciéndolo estremecer. El rubio palpó la entrepierna del moreno, arrancándole un gemido.

-Ah, Draco.

La diestra del rubio continuó sus movimientos mientras se dedicaba a dejarle marcas en el cuello.

-Harry, no te… vuelvas a atrever a dejarme así- le advirtió con la voz entrecortada, acelerando los movimientos de su mano.

-Yo… ¡Hmf! Sí… sí, Draco.

El rubio lo miró a la cara poco antes de besarle. Harry se frotaba rápidamente contra su mano. Faltaba muy poco, lo presentía, en especial cuando el moreno tuvo que abandonar sus labios para dejar escapar un gemido cargado de placer.

La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas del cuarto, iluminando los dos cuerpos que permanecían profundamente dormidos, estrechándose entre sí. Aquel día Harry no tuvo pesadillas, sin embargo la cabeza comenzó a punzarle desde el momento en el que despertó la tarde de ese mismo día. Sabía que Voldemort no tenía nada que ver con eso. Estaba muerto y esta vez era definitivo. Tal vez sólo sea un síntoma más de la resaca emocional, pensó mientras se giraba para ver el rostro durmiente de Draco. Su corazón se aceleró sólo de verlo, así de fácil lo alteraba el rubio. Merlín, cuánto le habría gustado tener memorias por recordar en ese momento, estaba seguro de que se había perdido de muchas cosas importantes. Lo único que podía mantener su buen humor, era pensar que tenían un montón de tiempo por delante. Ya podrían hacer nuevos recuerdos juntos.

.

.

N.A: LO SIENTO! T-T Sé que me tardé una semana más de lo usual, pero tuve una semana muy pesada y me acabo de enterar que la que sigue va a estar peor pero me estoy apurando a terminar mis trabajos para actualizar, sé que el lemmon no estuvo tan bien como quisiera, pero vamos estaban cansados y adoloridos, tampoco iban a llegar muy lejos xD

Espero que les haya gustado, prometo que en estos días se los compensare *^*

(*) Bueno, este es un fragmento del poema de Jaime Sabines, "Espero curarme de ti". Ese hombre es amor, se los juro deberían leerlo :3

En fin, que tengan un excelente fin de semana, chanee~


	21. Oscuridad

.

**Capítulo 20: Oscuridad.**

.

.

Harry corría por un largo pasillo de piedra. No había nadie más con él además del eco de sus pasos. Su pecho se agitaba con violencia mientras intentaba llenarse de aire los pulmones. Tenía que darse prisa, le estaba esperando.

_Llegaremos tarde… _

El único problema era que no recordaba _quién_ lo esperaba. Sin detenerse, volvió la vista atrás. Oscuridad. Miedo. El vacío que lo perseguía resultaba tan imponente que le provocaba correr más rápido.

_No puedo seguir así…_

Frente a él se alzó una enorme puerta de madera y, de alguna manera, _supo_ que ahí estaría a salvo de las sombras que le perseguían. Empujó con fuerza.

_¿Me quieres?_

La puerta permaneció cerrada. El pánico le inundó; sentía a la oscuridad ceñirse contra él y no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado entre la puerta y el vacío. Sintió frío, pánico.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños, la oscuridad estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus manos temblaban, pero no por eso dejó de golpear, por el contrario sus manos obtuvieron fuerza. La puerta tembló, sólo hacía falta un poco de esfuerzo, casi podía ver un tenue rayo de luz filtrándose por la rendija de la puerta, faltaba muy poco… sólo un empujón más y entonces…

La oscuridad lo alcanzó.

Cuando despertó, Harry tenía un punzante dolor en la cabeza, pero no le extrañó; llevaba un mes con esos dolores recurrentes, pero al final siempre pasaban, así que no les daba mucha importancia. Se estiró perezosamente y se calzó los anteojos. La habitación apenas y estaba iluminada por la tenue luz del amanecer, apenas suficiente para poder distinguir las cosas que estaban a su alrededor.

Se giró lentamente, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Draco recostado a su lado. Desde el rescate, no se separaban en ningún momento, les ponía de los nervios hacerlo, así que ahora compartían habitación e iban de aquí para allá uno al lado del otro… no como si antes fuera distinto. Draco se comportaba excesivamente sobreprotector en ciertas ocasiones, pero trataba de disimularlo, a pesar de todo aún conservaba su antiguo orgullo Malfoy: era parte de su encanto.

Ah, Draco. Con el dorso de la mano rosó suavemente su mejilla. Ya no tenía marca alguna de su enfrentamiento con Crabbe y Goyle, pero Draco se cercioraba de ello cada mañana al mirarse al espejo. Todo parecía ir bien, Narcisa los visitaba cada tercer día para ver a su hijo y beber té. Ambos actuaban como si nada, pero la primera vez que se reencontraron las cosas habían sido distintas…

Una semana después de haber dado por muerto a Voldemort, Harry había llevado a Draco a casa de Andrómeda para que pudiera ver a su madre. Apenas llegaron, Andrómeda tomó el brazo del rubio y lo arrastró hasta la sala de estar. Ahí, Narcisa permanecía sentada, bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de café. Draco se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniéndole las manos.

-Madre…- le llamó en un susurro, pero Narcisa apenas y le devolvió el apretón a sus manos.

-Lucius- fue lo única que ella le dijo. Harry no comprendió a qué se refería, pero Draco lo hizo de inmediato. El rubio asintió con expresión seria y se puso de pie.

-Es mejor así, Madre.

-Lo echo de menos.

-Lo sé- susurró a Narcisa, estrechándola por los hombros–Yo me haré cargo de ti ahora.

Más tarde, Draco le había explicado lo sucedido: su padre había muerto en la batalla.

-Era un bastardo, pero siempre fue bueno con ella… al menos lo era antes de que Voldemort… de que_ él_ volviera. Como sea, supongo que es mejor así ¿verdad? Es…- pero la voz se le entrecortó y Harry nunca supo _qué _era. No importaba que Lucius hubiese sido una mala persona, Draco no lo era y en ese momento el rubio le mostró otro de sus rostros: había dejado de ser Draco el amante para convertirse en Draco el hijo, el hijo que había perdido a su padre, el hijo que lloraba la muerte de su padre. Harry permaneció en silencio, sintiendo cómo su hombro se empapaba lentamente.

Draco comenzó a removerse entre sueños.

_Vamos, Draco tenemos que llegar a dormir en…_

Un nueva punzada le arrancó una mueca al mismo tiempo que Draco abría los ojos.

-¿Aun te duele?- preguntó arrastrado las palabras, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Un poco, pero ya está pasando- mintió con una media sonrisa. Draco estiró sus manos para tocarle las sienes con los dedos y comenzó a trazar círculos lentamente. Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo el tacto del rubio sobre su piel, su aroma acariciándole la nariz. La punzada se intensificó y de pronto, se detuvo.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias…- contestó dejando escapar un suspiro. Draco se acercó y le besó en los labios, Harry le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. ¡Era tan extraordinario poder tenerlo ahí, a su lado! Harry había decidido que no dejaría pasar un día en el que no le dijera a Draco cuánto lo quería.

-Te amo- le dijo y Draco volvió a besarle. Definitivamente esa mañana tampoco bajarían temprano a desayunar.

* * *

Los días se gastaron tan pronto que, cuando menos lo notaron, ya estaban a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts. Este sería su último año, Voldemort estaba muerto, los aurores ya habían capturado a la mayoría de los mortífagos y estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Draco en el mismo vagón que sus amigos. Todo resultaba simplemente perfecto. Harry no recordaba un año en el que las cosas se vieran tan bien. McGonagall estaba a cargo de la dirección de la escuela y Remus había regresado como profesor de D.C.A.O.

Sí, perfecto. O lo sería de no ser por aquellos molestos dolores de cabeza. Tal vez sería buena idea subir el aumento de sus gafas, últimamente la vista se le nublaba de repente y veía…

-¿…no es así, Harry?

-¿Qué cosa, Hermione?

-Granger dijo,- le explicó Draco, sin dejar de acariciarle un mechón de cabello –que ya quiere ver a Lupin de nuevo.

-¿No te bastó con tenerlo en casa todas las vacaciones?- se burló.

-No es lo mismo, Remus es un profesor excelente.

-Sí, lo es

-Sólo espero que no traiga un boggart de nuevo- comentó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza –esas cosas son espeluznantes.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué veríamos ahora?- dijo Hermione, pensativa. Todos permanecieron en silencio, meditándolo. Harry alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Draco, perdida del otro lado de la ventana del tren y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No necesitó mucho para saber qué era a lo que más temía. Secretamente, Draco compartía el mismo temor que Harry.

Sí, sería mejor que Remus no trajera ningún boggart. Harry presentía que, si lo hacía, habría más de un cadáver en el salón de clases.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Hermione ya los había encadenado a la biblioteca, como de costumbre… aunque, obviamente, en sentido figurado. Su paranoia por los exámenes siempre había sido extremista, pero ahora que el año iba a terminar, sencillamente era insoportable. Los obligaba a leer en cualquier rato libre, incluso vigilaba que tuviera un libro entre las manos cuando estaba con Draco. Eso no ayudaba a sus dolores de cabeza. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo concentrarse en las palabras. Por eso, cuando Draco se ofreció a ayudare a estudiar (frente a Hermione) Harry se alegró muchísimo.

-Antes de que tú… Bueno, antes solíamos estudiar juntos, supongo que seguirás siendo un cabeza hueca.- le dijo con una media sonrisa, pero Harry sabía que Draco no estaba feliz del todo.

En ese momento se encontraban de espaldas al lago, el verlo de frente intensificaba sus dolores de cabeza, así que había optado por dejar de mirarlo por un tiempo. Draco estaba recargado en el tronco y Harry, sobre sus piernas. Últimamente hacía mucho eso: recostarse en las piernas de Draco, pensó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, pero al rubio no parecía molestarle, así que continuaba haciéndolo de todos modos. En ese momento estaba adormecido por la voz de Draco, que leía sobre la rebelión de los duendes.

-… fue cuando Urg, _El Sucio_ se reunió con los miembros de su séquito para planear la caída del Ministerio de Mágia. Años más tarde, en 1609 seguían sin llegar a un acuerdo. En ese momento, en Irlanda, se alzaba un nuevo ejército de duendes encabezado por Bodrod, _El Barbudo_, quien…-

Cerró los ojos un momento. Tal vez el motivo por el que siempre se recostaba sobre Draco era el constante estado de cansancio en el que vivía. Dormía más de ocho horas al día y aun así siempre tenía sueño.

-¿_Sigues molesto_?- le preguntó, adormecido. Draco se interrumpió bruscamente y dejó el libro a un lado para mirar a Harry.

-No lo estoy- dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero el moreno no parecía escucharlo. –Harry, no estoy molesto- repitió tocándole la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero estaba tan fresco como la hierba. -¿Harry?

-¿Qué cosa, Draco?- preguntó, abriendo los ojos.

-Tú… te decía que no estoy molesto.

-¿Por qué tendrías que estar molesto?- dijo, extrañado.

-No lo sé, fuiste tú quien lo dijo.

-¿Qué cosa dije?

-Dijiste… arg, olvídalo.

Y Harry lo olvidó.

Ojalá le hubiera prestado más atención a Draco, pensó Harry mientras intentaba contestar el cuestionario de Historia de la Magia que tenía en frente. ¿Desde cuándo el profesor Binns se había vuelto tan mezquino? Dio un vistazo alrededor; Ron estaba recostado sobre la mesa, con las manos en la cabeza. Pobre, Ron… Al menos Hermione sabía todo, como siempre, contestando ávidamente y pidiendo un segundo pergamino. El resto de la clase tampoco lo estaba disfrutando.

Ah, no tenía caso. Tomó su pluma y comenzó a garabatear en la esquina de su pergamino. Un pequeño círculo se convirtió en una snitch y recordó el dibujo que había hecho Draco en tercer año. ¿Cómo había hecho el rubio para que se moviera? Tendría que recordar preguntarle, pensó sin dejar de mover la pluma.

_Hagamos una apuesta…_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él y Draco estaban juntos, ¿se lo habría preguntado ya en alguna otra ocasión? Debía recordar preguntarle eso también. Detestaba no poder recordar nada concreto, era molesto y le entristecía que Draco tuviese que cargar sólo con su olvido, pero estaban juntos, era eso lo importante ¿o no?

Una punzada de dolor le hizo despegar la pluma del pergamino. Cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, era la quinta vez en el día y ni siquiera eran las doce. Esa noche iría con Pompfrey, sin falta. Pero eso sería después, ahora necesitaba hacer acopio de toda su imaginación para responder ese cuestionario y… Su pluma resbaló de sus dedos. En todo el margen derecho de la hoja, debajo de su dibujo de la snitch, se repetía un mismo mensaje que le sonaba bastante familiar. "D y H" rezaba su pergamino. ¿Había estado escribiéndolo inconscientemente? No era la primera vez que le sucedía, ciertamente había plasmado el mismo mensaje en uno de sus pergaminos de pociones el año anterior, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había un motivo concreto por el que…

_…algo sumamente embarazoso._

…escribía todo eso. Quizá sólo era muy distraído, quizá…

-Quedan diez minutos para entregar sus cuestionarios- anunció el profesor Binns.

-Demonios- murmuró Harry cambiando de pergamino y escribiendo las respuestas más creíbles que se le podían ocurrir bajo presión. Todo sería más fácil si fuese adivinación, pensó segundos antes de que le fuera quitado el pergamino de las manos.

Las cosas nunca resultan como uno las planea. Harry, a sus 17 años de edad ya debería saberlo de sobra, en especial porque, cuando planeó ir con Pompfrey por la noche, no se imaginaba que antes de finalizado el día se encontraría recostado en una camilla de la enfermería.

Todo había sucedido alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Harry caminaba si prestarle mucha atención al camino. Al parecer, había olvidado su libro de Encantamientos en su habitación y había decidido correr por él y regresar a clase antes de que alguien se enterara de su ausencia. En teoría era un buen plan, pero el recorrer todo el castillo corriendo era sencillamente agotador, así que a mitad del camino había comenzado a trotar para recuperar el aliento. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clases, así que los pasillos estaban silenciosos y completamente vacíos, sus pasos resonaban contra el suelo, chocando contra los muros de piedra. Era imposible huir de la sensación de deja vú; no había noche en la que su sueño no se repitiera. Todo era tan preciso que casi podía sentir la oscuridad a sus espaldas, a pesar de que todo estuviera iluminado por la luz del sol

_¿Me quieres?_

Una nueva punzada nació desde el fondo de su cabeza, tan fuerte que tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo. La vista se le nublaba y había momentos en los que no veía absolutamente nada. Estaba asustado. ¿La oscuridad lo había alcanzado por fin?

-_Hice una apuesta con mi padre…-_ le dijo una voz a la distancia. Harry apenas alzó la cabeza, pero no vio a nadie. Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de su propia cabeza impactando contra el suelo y a esa misma voz que le reclamaba:

-_Aún no puedo creer que prefieras a la Comadreja por encima de mí_.

.

.

N.A: Oh sí, creyeron que había muerto, eh? xD En fin, sé que no es precisamente fin de semana, pero es mejor que subirlo hasta el próximo fi de semana, no? :33

qué les ha parecido? les gustó? pronto se aclararán muuuchas cosas, por lo pronto opinen :DD lo aman? lo odian? me odian? las tres son válidas xD

Ya falta muuuy poco... ya verán. Espero que estén muy bien y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, échenle ganas ^w^ chane~


	22. El deseo de Draco

.

**Capítulo 21**

**Parte 1: El deseo de Draco. **

.

.

En una esquina de pergamino, Draco garabateaba un dibujo que se le había hecho costumbre.

-Qué tontería- murmuró deshaciéndose de ese pergamino. No sabía por qué continuaba con eso, Harry no lo recordaba de todos modos. Draco no se quejaba, quería a Harry por sobre todas las cosas, pero algo en él había cambiado desde que Granger había borrado sus recuerdos. Era casi como tener a un Harry diferente. Incluso su manera de mirarlo era distinta… claro que en esencia era el mismo Harry del que se había enamorado, era el mismo tonto, distraído y valiente Gryffindor de siempre, pero sus ojos… era como si a penas y pudiera reconocerlo. El otro Harry, el Harry que recordaba su pasado juntos, lo miraba con historia, con el peso del tiempo. Creyó que mostrarle sus recuerdos serviría… y hasta cierto punto lo hizo, incluso creía reconocer esa antigua chispa en sus ojos de vez en cuando, pero no duraba demasiado, no de la forma permanente en la que lo hacían antes. Quería a Harry; a pesar de todo Draco lo quería más cada día, sólo que…

-Sería mejor si él recordara…- pensó en voz baja, con la vista clavada en la pizarra. Blaise le miró de reojo, sin decir nada.

Horas más tarde, Draco sólo deseaba que Harry despertara.

* * *

Era como ver una película por segunda vez, pensó Harry cuando comenzó a comprender lo que sucedía; un deja vú que no tenía final.

Al principio no sabía qué sucedía: su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo, su voz decía cosas que le parecían familiares, pero que no había pensado en ese preciso momento. Se sentía como envuelto en una neblina, como si todo lo que le rodease fuera de humo y sombras… y al mismo tiempo todo se sentía tan… _real_.

No entendió lo que estaba viendo hasta que reconoció uno de los recuerdos que Draco le había mostrado, meses atrás, en el pensadero. Sólo que en esta ocasión, lo estaba viviendo en primera persona, no lo veía desde fuera.

Escuchó a sus labios repetir cada palabra que había dicho aquel día en el que Draco le había ofrecido su mano por segunda vez y él la había tomado. Había visto, también, cuando le había ofrecido ir al lago y Draco, a regañadientes, había aceptado. Lo vio en las gradas, gritando para animarlo en dos ocasiones y después…_ después_…

…Draco estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, frente al lago. Sus pies estaban desnudos contra el pasto y se abrazaba las piernas con la vista clavada en el lago. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, y se acercó lentamente para no romper la atmósfera que se había formado alrededor del rubio. Se sentó a su lado y después de unos minutos, preguntó:

-¿Sigues molesto?

El rubio se exaltó visiblemente, pero no dijo nada. Harry permaneció sentado junto a él, arrancando pedazos de pasto y dejándolos caer, hasta que Draco decidió abrir la boca.

-No puedo creer que prefirieras a la comadreja por encima de mí.

Las palabras sonaron lejanas, pero resentidas. A Harry le tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿De modo…- comenzó, parpadeando varias veces –que estabas enojado por eso?

-No estoy enojado- gruñó.

-No, claro que no- no pudo evitar el sarcasmo, el rubio tenía maneras extrañas de hacerlo reír –sólo estás intentando sobrepasar tus límites siendo antipático. Francamente, Malfoy, creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

-Oh, cállate, Potter- Harry suspiró.

-Ron es mi amigo.

-Dudó de ti. No entiendo cómo es que puedes perdonarlo… yo no lo haría.

-Porque es mi mejor amigo- dijo, cansado –supongo que no importa lo que haga, siempre terminaré perdonándole-. Se encogió de hombros –Él y Hermione son la única familia que tengo.

-Y tu padrino- murmuró, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-No puedo creer que estés molesto por lo de la segunda prueba- dijo, cambiando de tema -¿De verdad habrías preferido esperar en el fondo del lago?

Draco alzó la mirada, estremeciéndose ante la visión del lago.

-Digamos que acepto tu punto.

Harry rio. Por alguna razón, Malfoy siempre conseguía hacerlo sonreír.

* * *

Pero en ese instante Draco no sonreía.

Nadie esperaba que, luego de que Harry no entrara a clase, un chico de primero lo encontrara recostado en el suelo.

Draco no fue a comer ese día, así que no se percató de la ausencia de Harry y sus amigos hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando McGonagall le dijo que Harry estaba en la enfermería, salió corriendo sin escuchar el resto. Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí, sentados a los pies de la cama y, al verlos, no pudo controlar su enojo.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON NADA?- exigió encaminándose a la cama. Merlín, cuánto deseaba dejar de ver a Harry en ese odioso lugar. La enfermería siempre tenía un olor a hierbas y pociones que le mareaba, y eso anudado al hecho de que Harry estaba inconsciente desde la mañana, no ayudaba para hacerle sentir mejor.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, pero Draco no se molestó en mirarla, tenía la vista fija en Harry.

-Te buscamos, pero no estabas en el comedor y…

-Comprendo- murmuró. -¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-No lo sabemos, Madame Pomfrey dice que no tiene daño cerebral o algo por el estilo, sólo está dormido.

-La gente no cae dormida de la nada… su cabeza…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Le dolía la cabeza…- continuó acercando una mano hacia Harry, pero la retiró antes de rozarlo. –¿Cuándo despertará?

-Cuando él quiera.

La voz los sobre saltó a todos. A sus espaldas, Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall los miraban seriamente.

* * *

-¿Adónde vas, Harry?

Era la cuarta vez que Hermione le preguntaba en esa semana. Faltaba poco para la tercera prueba pero eso le traía sin cuidado. Por algún extraño motivo, el sarcasmo de Malfoy y sus comentarios pueriles le relajaban de una manera que Ron y Hermione simplemente no conseguían. El otro día, por ejemplo, estaban hablando sobre eso precisamente: la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

-Dicen que no será algo tan difícil, una prueba de intelecto, nada más- decía arrojando piedras al lago. Malfoy estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro de pociones.

-Ya veo. ¿Dónde dices que guardas tu escoba?

-En el armario de las escobas… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, si dices que la prueba se gana con el intelecto, no creo que sobrevivas… me gustaría ganarle tu escoba a Weasley.

Harry lo miró. Malfoy estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Oh, cállate!- dijo Harry, sonriendo sin querer.

-Debiste de haberte dejado comer por el dragón, eso tenía más dignidad- dijo sin parar de reír.

-Y tal vez tú debiste de ocupar el lugar de Ron en el lago.

Malfoy palideció. Era el turno de Harry para reír.

-Cállate, Potter. Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso- su voz era seria, pero sonreía. Un segundo más tarde los dos reían incontrolablemente, como párvulos.

Era eso lo que le gustaba de estar con Malfoy, todo fluía fácilmente y le hacía olvidar el estrés que en realidad sentía, en especial cuando Hermione le recordaba lo poco que había estudiado y Ron le aseguraba que ganaría porque se trataba de él. Malfoy no, él no le daba ánimos vagos. Sabía que sus amigos hacían lo que podían, pero Malfoy era distinto.

Por eso ese día, cuando Hermione le preguntó por cuarta vez a donde iba, no creyó que fuera tan malo decirle:

-Iré con Malfoy a la torre del reloj.

-Malfoy… ¿Draco Malfoy?!- si Harry le hubiese dicho en ese mismo instante que tenía el cadáver de un gnomo bajo su cama, Hermione no habría estado más sorprendida.

-Sí, Hermione- dijo rodando los ojos –ya sabes: alto, rubio, insufrible, recientemente transformado en hurón…

Harry tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no sonreír. Aquel día Harry había estado provocándolo hasta que Malfoy por fin había estallado. Para su mala suerte, Moody sólo había visto la última parte de la discusión y había terminado transformándolo en hurón. Ah, la vida era muy bella.

-¡Pero ustedes se odian!

-Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, Hermione. Además, no es tan malo cuando lo conoces.

-¿Y tú lo conoces?- preguntó escéptica. Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Supongo que en eso estoy.

Y salió de la sala común. Harry no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero fue ese el principio de lo que terminó como la perdida de todos sus recuerdos con Draco.

Los días pasaban demasiado a prisa, y su trato con Malfoy mejoraba a cada día. Ambos se retaban constantemente, siempre con un aire de camaradería que ninguno sabía muy bien cómo se había instalado entre ellos. Harry había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Malfoy que lo sorprendían a cada momento. Se había dado cuenta, por ejemplo, que el rubio tenía más coraje del que parecía, que se llevaba muy mal con su padre, que su madre estaba casi siempre ausente; que era casi tan inteligente como Hermione y que, por extraño que pareciera, a veces parecía sinceramente interesado en cada palabra que decía, y eso le agradaba. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda y eso, de alguna manera, los había acercado más de lo que pensaba. Ambos habían tenido infancias difíciles y, aunque Draco no lo admitiera, el rosto de niño mimado que mostraba a todos, era sólo una careta.

Entonces llegó el día de la tercera prueba.

-¿Recuerdas cómo conjurar una brújula?

Harry asintió.

-¿Los hechizos de defensa?

Otro asentimiento.

-Sí, pero no creo que sean necesarios…

-¿Y qué tal…?

-¡Malfoy, traquilo! Recuerdo absolutamente todo, me obligaste a estudiar contigo toda la semana.

-Y tú no dejaste de quejarte toda la semana.

-¡Es que eres peor que Hermione!

-ME-JOR, Potter, soy mejor que Granger. Y ahora deja de quejarte y lárgate con el resto, yo estaré en las gradas.

-Sí, mamá- dijo rodando los ojos. Malfoy le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el campo cuando.

-¡Potter- gritó Malfoy, a medio camino –puedes con esto!

Harry asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que Malfoy le decía que podía ganar el torneo con tanta convicción.

Pero Harry no podía. No cuando había regresado con el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric entre los brazos.

* * *

-Draco, deberías ir a tu habitación, dormir un poco- le dijo Blaise, sujetándole el hombro. El rubio se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde hasta ese momento; las horas se habían sucedido una tras otra sin que él sintiera su paso, sólo era consciente de la mano fría de Harry que sostenía entre las suyas. Hacía rato que McGonagall se había llevado a Granger y a Weasley a la dirección luego de que confesaran lo de la memoria de Harry. La directora estaba furiosa con ellos por haber actuado tan irresponsablemente.

-Pudieron haberle causado un severo daño a la mente de Potter- les había dicho antes de llevárselos –rueguen porque cuando despierte conserve su cordura.

Esa última afirmación lo había alarmado más de la cuenta. Ignoraba cómo había hecho la directora para enterarse de lo sucedido, pero eso era una nimiedad en comparación de la idea de tener a un Harry demente. No era posible dejar de quererlo por eso, por supuesto que no, pero le asustaba la posibilidad de perderlo ¿y si no despertaba? ¿Y si terminaba como Lockhart, o los padres de Longbottom? Su padrino le había contado que ni siquiera reconocían a su hijo, ¿y si Harry no era capaz de reconocerlo nunca más? Merlín, ¿por qué sucedían estas cosas?

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué? Ah, Blaise… estoy bien.

-Pansy está preocupada…

-¿Cuándo no? Estoy bien, sólo me quedaré aquí un momento más, en unos minutos subo.

-Draco…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Potter. Hace mucho que me di cuenta. ¡Soy un Slytherin, diablos! Y te conozco desde hace mucho. Lo quieres, ¿no es cierto?

-Eso no importará si enloquece, ¿no?

Blaise abrió la boca, pero en realidad no sabía qué decir, era la primera vez que Draco era tan transparente, quizá porque estaban ellos solos o tal vez porque en realidad no le importaba si toda la escuela lo veía así, porque seguramente lo único que quería era que Potter despertase.

Suspiró; Draco era una persona muy inusual. Salió sin hacer ruido y, antes de salir, lo último que vio fue la mirada del rubio clavarse en el rostro del moreno y sus manos apretarse contra la de Potter.

* * *

-¡Es mi amigo!

-¡Nosotros somos tus amigos!- exclamó Ron, con el rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello. Harry suspiró, ya había tenido esa discusión otras veces desde que habían comenzado el quinto año.

-Bueno, pues él también lo es.

-¡Te está manipulando, Harry! Siempre ha sido un idiota con nosotros, ¿no te das cuenta? Podría ser todo plan de Quién-tú-sabes!

-No seas ridículo, Ron- pidió apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-No podemos estar seguros de que no sea así, Harry- esa era la voz de Hermione. A pesar de que siempre hablaba de manera tranquila, era imposible no percatarse del todo de alarma que acompañaba a sus palabras.

-¿Tú también, Hermione?

-Piénsalo, Harry…

-No. Ya basta, los dos- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –No me esperen en el comedor- agregó y salió de la sala común, murmurando maldiciones.

Estaba molesto. No, estaba furioso. ¿Por qué sus amigos no podían comprender que Draco no era tan malo?

Sabía que no debió de haberles gritado, pero su insistencia con el mismo tema le desesperaba. Últimamente se enojaba con mucha facilidad… sería mejor estar solo un rato, calmarse, pensar un poco, así que se dirigió a la torre del reloj y se dejó caer en el suelo.

El lugar estaba envuelto por la penumbra. Las agujas a su espalda marcaban las siete de la noche, seguramente todos se encontraban cenando justo en ese momento. Como un recordatorio de lo tardío de la hora, su estómago rugió audiblemente. Diablos, se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no bajaría. Después bajaría a las cocinas por algo de comer, por el momento no tenía ánimos de moverse de ahí. Hacía algo de frío. Por un motivo que Harry desconocía, siempre hacía frío dentro de esa torre, pero casi nunca se percataba. La mayoría de las veces se la pasaba ahí con Draco, conversando…

Draco.

Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, pero lo desechó de inmediato, no debía de pensar en eso en ese momento. Seguramente había visto mal, obviamente no había sentido un vuelco en el estómago y su pecho no había…

El eco de unos pasos lo distrajeron. De inmediato reconoció la silueta que se formaba en el pasillo, pero no dijo nada.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- Tan brillante como siempre, quiso decir, con una media sonrisa, pero se guardó su sarcasmo para él, ya tenía suficiente con dos de sus amigos molestos con él, no necesitaba uno más en la lista.

-No fuiste a cenar.- De modo que lo notó. –¿Tuvieron una pelea de nuevo?-

Suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco fuera tan perceptivo? ¿O era que no podía guardarle secretos al rubio?

-Ron cree que he cambiado por tú culpa…

Y se lo contó. Le habló de lo molesto que estaba y de lo injusto que le parecía que juzgaran su amistad como algo tan vulgar como un plan de Voldemort. El año pasado Draco ya le había dicho que no era como su padre, y Harry le creía. Le creía porque lo había visto, porque conocía al verdadero Draco: porque en ese momento Draco sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien, que luchaba por algo justo y le hacía sentir importante para alguien, en especial cuando sacó un paquete de su túnica y se lo tendió.

-Toma, supuse que tendrías hambre.

Diablos, esa sensación en el estómago de nuevo…

Quizá debería ir a la enfermería, pedir a Madame Pomfrey una poción que le calmara los nervios, el estómago. Últimamente no dejaba de causarle cierta… molestia. Era una especie de vértigo; sus manos se ponían frías y temblaban de vez en cuando. Era probable que sólo estuviera enfermo.

Bueno, lo sería si los síntomas no aparecieran de manera intermitente y específicamente cada vez que se topaba con Draco Malfoy. Sabía que Pomfrey no podía ayudarle mucho, pero estaba desesperado, no podía continuar tartamudeando cada vez que Draco estaba demasiado cerca de él o sonrojarse cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por causalidad. Era ridículo, él no era así. Draco era su amigo y él, Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, era un joven de quince años completamente normal y perfectamente…

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, Potter!- gritó una voz demasiado familiar, a sus espaldas. Su estómago armó una fiesta. Siguió caminando, sin mirar a dónde iba. Sólo deseaba ponerse fuera de alcance de esa voz cargada de sarcasmo y…

…su frente dolió terriblemente. Había chocado de frente contra un pilar de piedra.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás bien, Potter? Has estando actuando muy raro- demasiado tarde, la voz lo había alcanzado. A su lado, Draco Malfoy lo miraba inquisitivamente, con una ceja alzada elegantemente. Diablos, cómo odiaba cuando Draco lo miraba así, con esa mezcla de burla y… otra cosa.

-Oye… estás sangrando- dijo, estirando una mano. Una mano blanca, de dedos delgados y fríos se aproximó hacia su rostro, y se encontró ansioso por sentir el rose de su piel. ¡Merlín, estaba enloqueciendo!

-Eh… debo irme, nos vemos luego- balbuceó antes de correr por el pasillo. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? ¿Quería que Draco le tocase? Era una locura. Una verdadera locura. Lo mejor sería ir corriendo a San Mungo, llamar a un medimago y decirle… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no podía estar cerca de Malfoy porque sus nervios se volvían una pesadilla, que después de tanto tiempo tratándolo había descubierto a una persona completamente distinta a lo que él había imaginado y había terminado total y completamente…?

-¡No,- exclamó sin darse cuenta –yo no estoy…!

¿Qué era lo que quería decir? ¿Que cada día estaba más ansioso por estar cerca de Draco, que apenas y lo veía su pecho se contraía y su cuerpo entero vibraba de anticipación? No, definitivamente no podía admitir, mucho menos en voz alta que él, Harry James Potter, se sentía inevitablemente atraído por Draco. No, no, no. Definitivamente no.

.

.

N.A: OOhhh síiii xDDD ¿qué les ha parecido los recuerdos? Cuando lo escribí me di cuenta de que en verdad sería un capítulo extremadamente largo, así que preferí dividirlo en dos, a penas comenzamos con el 5° año y faltan cosas aún. Sí han podido relacionarlos bien? sería bueno que lo leyeran junto con el pensadero de Draco, no quise escribir las mismas escenas con distinto POV para no ser redundante xD

Así que ¿les ha gustado? ¿me odian por dividirlo? ¿si se entiende la cronología? Espero que sí.

Tengan un excelente fin de semana, chaneee~


	23. Atrapado

.

**Capítulo 21**

**Parte 2: Atrapado**

.

.

Para cuando Blaise regresó a la enfermería, Draco permanecía exactamente como lo había dejado. Sus músculos se veían tensos, y el cansancio brillaba en sus ojos casi tanto como la determinación de no alejarse de Potter. Ver a Draco así era todo un acontecimiento, no todos los días podías ver al Príncipe de Hielo preocuparse por alguien, y mucho menos cuando ese alguien era Harry Potter.

El hecho de que Potter y Draco fueran amigos desde algún punto de su cuarto año ya era lo suficientemente extraño, pero descubrir que su amigo se había enamorado de él… era perturbador. Blaise no era ningún tonto, se había dado cuenta de lo que Draco sentía mucho antes de que el rubio lo hiciera; notaba la manera en la que los ojos de su amigo seguían a Potter a donde quiera que fuera y, cuando había conseguido su amistad, el moreno era lo único de lo que hablaba.

Suspiró. Para ser una persona francamente inteligente, Draco podía llegar a ser un verdadero idiota. Como en ese momento, por ejemplo, Blaise había entrado a la enfermería hacía unos diez minutos y Draco ni siquiera lo había notado. El resto del mundo era invisible cuando Potter estaba en la mira, y eso le molestaba. ¿Es que Draco no se daba cuenta de que…?

En fin, por muy imbécil que fuera, el rubio seguía siendo su amigo y se preocupaba por él.

-Dijiste que subirías- dijo, más para hacerle notar su presencia ahí que para reclamar su ausencia.

-Cambié de opinión.

-Hace algo de frío aquí abajo ¿no quieres una manta?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Una taza de té? Podría llamar a un elfo.

-No es necesario, no tengo hambre.

-Va a estar bien- le dijo, apoyado una mano en su hombro. Draco lo miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Por lo que dijo McGonagall podría perder el juicio o…

-Por favor, Draco, estamos hablado del jodido Potter. Si alguien puede salir de una situación como esta sin un rasguño, ese es él.

-Blaise…

-Así que deja de comportarte como un mártir y espera a que despierte- le interrumpió bruscamente.

Asintió. La tensión en los hombros de Draco disminuyó visiblemente. -¿Decías algo sobre una taza de té?

-Ahora llamo a un elfo…- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Blaise?- le dijo, regresando su atención a Potter -Gracias.

* * *

El problema era que no sólo se sentía atraído. Luego de analizar con cuidado sus ataques de ansiedad, se había dado cuenta de que no solamente se trataba de atracción, sino que era algo más. Claro que el rubio le gustaba, le había costado trabajo asimilarlo con naturalidad, pero al final había llegado a esa conclusión: Draco le gustaba, ¿y por qué no? Draco era una persona muy atractiva, y para tener quince años, tenía una figura bastante atrayente. Todo él expiraba porte y elegancia. Pero había algo más, algo en la forma en la que rodaba los ojos cuando decía algo tonto, pero terminaba riéndose de todos modos; algo en la manera en la que se daba cuenta cuando algo le sucedía sin tener que agobiarlo con preguntas, en la paciencia que tenía cuando le pedía que le explicara la lección de nuevo, en lugar de recriminarle el que no hubiera puesto atención durante la clase, como hacía Hermione. Dicho así, Draco sonaba como un pan de Dios, pero Harry sabía que el rubio era todo lo contrario: era un chico arrogante, presumido y sarcástico; un narcisista irremediable con delirios de grandeza, un niño mimado y temeroso. Y era por todo eso que a Harry le gustaba; más que sus virtudes, eran sus defectos lo que le gustaba de Draco, porque le recordaba que, aunque no lo pareciera, el rubio era un ser humano con defectos en lugar del príncipe intocable que la mayoría creía que era, y todo eso era un problema.

Harry no podía permitirse sentirse así con Draco. ¡Eran amigos, maldición! Les había costado tanto llevarse bien, para que él llegara y lo arruinara con sentimientos… inapropiados.

Lo peor es que cada vez le resultaba más difícil disimular. Las manos le quemaban por sentir las del rubio, los ojos le traicionaban buscando su silueta cuando iba por los pasillos, ¡incluso había tenido el descaro de recostarse sobre sus piernas el otro día…! Claro que Draco no se había molestado, por el contrario, se había entretenido alisándole el cabello con los dedos y eso sencillamente le había encantado. Todo iba de maravilla entre los dos, ¿por qué arruinándolo con una declaración amorosa?

No, lo mejor sería establecer un poco de distancia antes de que comenzara a sobre pasar sus propios límites. Esa mañana lo había hecho bien, casi no hablaron y Harry evitó ir al comedor si era posible. Así era mejor, establecer distancia le ayudaría a olvidarse de lo que sentía… en el mejor de los casos. Sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, porque sabía que Draco jamás…

Suspiró. No aguantaría mucho así. No se había dado cuenta de lo necesario que se había vuelto Draco hasta ese momento. Maldición, quería decírselo, pero no debía. Lo mejor era decirle a Draco que se alejara por un tiempo por su bien.

Un nuevo suspiro. La luz se colaba por el cristal del reloj, hacía tiempo que estaba sentado ahí, en la circunferencia de concreto. Se abrazaba una pierna y la otra le colgaba, meciéndose con el ritmo de las manecillas. El reloj marcó las 3:46 cuando la molesta voz del rubio se hizo presente.

-¿Qué sucedió? Me has estado evitando toda la mañana- reclamó. Harry lo miró, sorprendido, no esperaba que Draco reaccionara de esa manera… en realidad tampoco esperaba la reacción que él mismo tuvo en ese momento; a pesar de que hacía unos minutos se había prometido guardar en secreto sus sentimientos, había terminado declarándose. ¡Y de qué manera! Sin pensarlo, le había dicho que deseaba besarlo, que gustaba de él. Entonces sucedió: lo besó, se besaron, y Harry tocó el cielo con las manos.

Pero un par de meses después no todo iba sobre nubes. No era que estuviera infeliz o inconforme, todo lo contrario, Draco era el novio perfecto: era atento, cariñoso, pero lo trataba con naturalidad y confianza. Hace poco, Draco había entrado a la brigada de Umbridge para espiar desde dentro. No era algo con lo que Harry estuviera muy cómodo, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba sino… algo más. Algo dentro de él que se revolvía con inquietud y él trataba de retenerlo a toda costa. Las cosas iban bien y lo mejor sería aferrarse a ello.

Esa mañana despertó abrazado al pecho de Draco. No era la primera vez que se escabullían a la Sala de Menesteres. Era muy difícil para ellos ir por los pasillos repartiéndose besos, en especial cuando habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, así que por las noches se veían en la Sala de Menesteres y se recostaban unos instantes para hablar, para repartirse besos y caricias… nada más allá de eso. Por eso se sentía algo inquieto. Aunque no lo admitiera, tenía algo de miedo de que cuando llegara el momento, Draco se decepcionara y terminara por dejarlo.

Era un miedo infundado, claro, pero aún quedaba el otro asunto. Desde que habían comenzado su relación, Draco no le había vuelto a decir que lo quería, incluso cuando Harry se lo repetía a diario. Se comportaba como un niño, decidió. Si no lo quisiera…

Draco se removió, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Harry sonrió, tocándole una mejilla.

-Anda, no seas flojo, llegaremos tarde- dijo suavemente.

-No soy flojo,- protestó tallando la frente contra la camiseta del moreno –sólo estoy cansado porque tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir.

-¡Por supuesto que yo no ronco!

-Sí, claro, como tú no te escuchas…- dijo abriendo los ojos por fin, sin disimular una risita. ¡Merlín, cómo le encantaba verlo así, por las mañanas!

-Vamos, Draco, tenemos que llegar a dormir en nuestras camas o comenzarán a sospechar.

-Sí, sí ya voy…- dijo con fingido hastío, sentándose de espaldas a él. Entonces sintió una leve punzada en el pecho y no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo a continuación. Sin despegar su mirada de la nuca del rubio, tomó aire y murmuró:

-Draco… ¿_me quieres_?

Ahora sí que tenía la atención del rubio. Draco lo miró largamente, con el rostro en blanco. La persona que Harry tenía en frente era la pura imagen de un Malfoy: todo señorío e indiferencia, hasta que finalmente separó los labios.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el moreno desvió la mirada, sintiéndose tonto de súbito -¿Harry?

-Es sólo…- comenzó, titubeante –es que, desde que comenzamos a salir tú… ni una sola vez, desde entonces… no me has dicho que me quieres…

Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo de manera inexpresiva. El corazón de Harry podría detenerse en cualquier instante. Ahora se levantará y se irá, pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no verlo marchar.

El peso de Draco desapareció de la cama. Eso es todo, se dijo, apretando las cobijas con los puños. Harry no era una persona especialmente sentimental, pero en ese momento los ojos le escocían, le ardía la piel y no se permitiría abrir los ojos bajo ninguna circunstancia, no cuando…

…una mano tibia le alzó la barbilla, y le besó. De inmediato se sintió mejor, el agarre de sus manos se aflojó y sitió que podía respirar de nuevo, a veces le asustaba el poder que Draco tenía sobre él. Cuando se separaron, el rubio habló por fin.

-Escucha, Harry- comenzó, sentándose a su lado –cuando era niño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Madre tenía explícitamente prohibido consentirme de más, y Lucius casi nunca estaba, así que me acostumbré a guardarme mis sentimientos para mí.- dijo, tomando su mano –Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que sea más abierto con lo que siento, porque te quiero, Harry. No lo dudes nunca. Yo trataré de hacértelo saber más a menudo.

* * *

-Hay algo que nunca entendí…- dijo Blaise, sirviéndose su tercera taza de té. Al final, Zabini había preferido quedarse a acompañar a Draco en la enfermería, y conforme avanzaba la noche, los dos habían comenzado a hablar del pasado. Bueno, Draco había comenzado a hablar sobre él y Potter, y vaya que los dos tenían una historia.

-…si tanto lo querías, ¿por qué lo entregaste a Umbridge hace dos años?

-Eso… Harry es la persona más terca del mundo- comenzó Draco, apurando su té y dejando la taza a un lado –hubo un incidente… supongo que lo habrás escuchado, fue cuando encerraron a Lucius en Azkaban. Voldemort le mostró algo a Harry… una visión sobre su padrino, en el ministerio. Él insistía en ir a rescatarlo; Dumbledore no estaba y cuando intentó llamarlo, el elfo domestico le dijo que no estaba. Todo era muy extraño, así que le dije que esperara, que podría ser una trampa…-dejó escapar un largo suspiro y acarició la frente de Harry -…pero no quiso escuchar. Traté de evitarlo a toda costa, y cuando él insistió en ir al ministerio, no me dejó otra alternativa: quizá yo no podía detenerlo, pero Umbridge sí.

-Te habrá odiado después de eso.

-Un poco, supongo. De alguna manera se las arregló para escaparse y terminar en el ministerio- se encogió de hombros –al final todo fue una trampa, su padrino murió ese día. No sé mucho al respecto, Harry casi nunca habla del tema, estoy seguro de que aún se atormenta por lo que pasó, así que yo tampoco lo menciono.

-No eres tan malo como aparentas, Draco.

-Sí, eso me han dicho.

* * *

El ver la marca oscura en el brazo de Draco había sido medianamente tolerable comparado a la idea de perderlo por completo. Aun así, le molestaba sentirse tan impotente. Draco había sufrido y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo, y eso le carcomía. Sirius le había dicho en una ocasión que el mundo no se dividía en buenas personas y mortífagos, que todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazón, y Harry sabía que Draco no era una mala persona, simplemente no había tenido opción, era una víctima más.

Al final habían decidido ir con Dumbledore. Draco quería ayudar como espía y eso estaba bien hasta cierto punto… no le gustaba que el rubio tuviera que arriesgarse, pero admiraba el valor que mostraba por ello y apoyaba su decisión. Por su parte había tenido que regresar a sus clases de oclumancia con Snape. Ahora que Draco iba a entrar a terreno poco firme, lo mejor era no darle pistas al Señor Tenebroso de que tenía un espía entre sus filas, así que muy a su pesar tuvo que aceptar.

-La última vez Snape vio cosas muy… personales- le dijo a Draco una tarde antes de comenzar sus clases con Severus, tendiéndole un frasco de vidrio bien cerrado. –quisiera que conservaras esto, no quisiera que él…

-¿Es un recuerdo, Harry?

-Así es, y quisiera que tú cuidaras de él. ¿Me harías ese favor?

-Por supuesto, tengo el lugar perfecto para él.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Harry?- preguntó, pegando el frasco contra su pecho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué recuerdo elegiste?- Harry sonrió.

-Un día de estos veámoslo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo antes de entrar al salón. Esa sería una larga noche.

..

-¡Más rápido, Harry o llegaremos tarde!- llamó sin parar de reír, regresando su vista al frente.

-Si no te hubieras… tardado tanto vistiéndote… no tendríamos… ese… problema- contestó, sin aliento, corriendo tras de él.

-¿Y verme horrible durante clases? No señor- dijo sin voltear –Sólo tú te puedes dar ese lujo.

-¡OYE! Yo no soy horrible!- gritó, riendo inevitablemente, le encantaba cuando Draco estaba de tan buen humor.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry… ¡Apúrate! Tu belleza natural no te hace más rápido.

-Ya cállate y corre… es tú culpa… que lleguemos tarde.

-Es tú culpa que despertáramos tan tarde- Harry se sonrojó por el doble sentido que guardaba la acusación.

-Bien… digamos que es… un empate.

-¡No si yo te gano!- y rio como un niño, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

¿De dónde diablos sacaba toda esa energía? Luego de que ambos pasaran la noche anterior en vela en la Sala de Menesteres, estaba hecho polvo ¿Cómo podía correr así?

El resto del día Draco había sido el rendimiento personificado. Él por su parte… dejaba mucho que desear.

..

El armario para escobas resultaba un lugar muy acogedor si uno sabía cómo utilizarlo, sin duda. Todo era cuestión de usar un _muffliato_ (últimamente se había vuelto un experto para conjurarlo) y cerrar bien la puerta…

-Llegaremos tarde de nuevo…- se quejó el rubio, con la espalda recargada contra la pared y la túnica abierta hasta el abdomen.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Harry, contra su cuello.

-Ni se te ocurra- amenazó –pero apresúrate.

Harry sonrió contra la piel desnuda de Draco y dirigió una mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio, haciéndolo lanzar una exclamación ahogada.

-Harry…- gimió, mordiéndose el labio.

-No comas ansias- le dijo riendo sobre su oído. Se arrodilló frente a él, abriéndose paso bajo la túnica del rubio y deslizando sus pantalones sobre sus piernas.

Draco gimió fuertemente al sentir la boca del moreno lamerle, succionarle. Lo llevaba al éxtasis tan sólo con su lengua y, Merlin, le encantaba.

Harry, por su parte, estaba tan excitado con la voz de Draco, que no pudo evitar llevar su propia mano hasta su entrepierna y moverla al compás de las caderas de Draco. Aquello no duraría mucho más, no a ese ritmo, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo con propiedad más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos en la sala…

Y así, un recuerdo sucedió al anterior, uno tras otro cada vez más y más rápido. Su cabeza se llenaba de tanta información que sentía que iba explotar, y al mismo tiempo era un verdadero alivio, como si liberara un punto de presión.

* * *

-Habría sido más difícil darse cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ustedes, si no hubieras pasado tanto tiempo garabateando sus iniciales en pergamino. Por Salazar, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Tienes más sentido común que eso.

Draco rio entre dientes, muy a su pesar. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el sueño y rodeados por ojeras. Blaise acababa de despertar hacía una hora. A diferencia suya, Blaise no tenía motivos para permanecer despierto toda la noche, así que en un punto de la madrugada se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. En realidad a Draco no le importaba, eso le daba algo de espacio para pensar, aunque admitía que la presencia de su amigo le tranquilizaba un poco. Ahora que estaba despierto, Blaise había continuado con la conversación.

-Eso fue una especie de apuesta entre nosotros.

-¿Una apuesta?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué estaba en juego?

-¿El orgullo del otro?- dijo sin mucha convicción –supongo que la rivalidad que teníamos no desapareció del todo, sólo la enfocamos de otra manera.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo de las iniciales?

-Parte de la apuesta. El punto era demostrar quién de los dos había pensado más en el otro.

Draco ignoró la mueca que hizo su amigo, perdido en sus recuerdos…

* * *

En realidad, había sido Draco el que tuvo la idea, luego de que Harry comenzara a decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos en el día.

-Ya sé: hagamos una apuesta- sugirió en un repentino alumbramiento. –Cada vez que uno piense en el otro, tendrá que anotar su nombre en un trozo de pergamino. Al final de la semana los contaremos y el que haya anotado más nombres, gana.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabremos si el otro no ha hecho planas sólo para ganar?- preguntó Harry, algo escéptico. Conocía a Draco. No que el rubio fuera tramposo ni mucho menos… pero era un Slytherin, y Harry sabía que la competitividad de Draco lo llevaría a hacer cualquier cosa para ganar.

-Ya… podríamos hechizar el pergamino o algo…

-¿No estás tomando esto muy en serio?- preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Yo tomo todo lo que hago muy en serio, Potter- dijo elevando una ceja. Harry rio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

-Hum… ¡Lo tengo!- exclamó con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda –Escribamos algo sumamente embarazoso, así sólo lo escribiremos cuando sea absolutamente necesario.

-Ehm ¿embarazoso?- oh Merlín, no por favor…

-¡Sí!- exclamó entusiasmado –algo así como nuestras iniciales en un corazón o una cosa por el estilo.

Pero Harry no se imaginó que sería tan difícil llevar a cabo el desafío. Claro que había pensado en Draco durante el día, pero con la mirada de Ron a un lado suyo, había sido difícil escribir el mensaje. Aun así, su orgullo era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo terminar con la tarea. ¡Era un Gryffindor, tenía que poder con algo tan sencillo como eso! Así que conforme pasaban las horas, Harry se hizo de momentos en privado para llevar la cuenta de las veces que había pensado en el rubio durante el día. Era una tontería, pero resultaba entretenido.

Para Draco había sido más sencillo hasta cierto punto, sus amigos no le prestaban tanta atención como Granger y Weasley hacían con Harry, así que podía hacer sus dibujos en paz en el pergamino que había designado para esa tarea. El único problema era que… el hacer todo eso… bueno, en verdad era MUY embarazoso. Por todos los cielos, él era un Malfoy, y aunque no estuviera conforme con las posturas de su padre, seguía conservando algo del orgullo familiar que le habían inculcado desde pequeño. Era difícil erradicar todas las costumbres y reglas de comportamiento que había aprendido y, más allá de ser un Malfoy, él por sí sólo no era la clase de persona que se iba con esa clase te tonterías. Ya le costaba bastante trabajo decirle a Harry que lo quería, pero si no lo hacía, el moreno comenzaba a hacer conjeturas alarmistas de inmediato, y a Draco le molestaba que Harry se sintiera inseguro. Ya había pasado por la suficiente mierda durante sus 5 años en Hogwarts, no iba a ser él quien le arruinara este año a Harry. No, definitivamente pondría de su parte para que eso no sucediera. Así que se tragó su vergüenza y comenzó a escribir en letra cursiva la declaración de toda la convicción que sentía por hacer feliz al moreno… y por ganar la apuesta.

* * *

Se sentía mareado. Toda la sucesión de recuerdos que había revivido le habían dejado con un sentimiento de plenitud bastante curiosa, como si acabara de llenar un espacio vacío. Todo había pasado de una manera normal, veía a Draco por las noches para charlar y estar en los brazos del otro… entre otras cosas. Algunas veces se encontraban en la torre, otras en la sala de menesteres… procuraban cambiar de lugar regularmente, por mayor discreción. Hacía un par de meses que Harry les había dicho a sus amigos que estaba saliendo con Draco. Harry esperaba que con eso sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que Draco le era fiel a él y no a Voldemort, y dejaran de ser tan paranoicos. Por desgracia las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. En lugar de tomar confianza, Ron y Hermione se volvieron más y más irritables. Desconfiaban todo el tiempo y aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para intentar hacerlo cambiar de idea. Harry no lo creía posible, pero en verdad estaba arrepentido por haberle dicho a sus amigos sobre su relación con Draco.

Ese día era domingo. Había quedado con Draco para verse en la sala de estar de Gryffindor como parte del proceso de hacer que sus amigos se tomaran con mayor naturalidad estar en presencia del rubio. Draco le había dicho que aunque se quedara a dormir en el mismo cuarto que él y Ron, sus amigos persistirían, pero Harry le pidió que hiciera el esfuerzo y Draco había terminado aceptando.

Estaba ansioso por verlo. Esa tarde tenía preparado algo especial: le mostraría el recuerdo que le había dado a guardar el año pasado. Draco siempre se había mostrado curioso al respecto y Harry no tenía problema con mostrarle. Había pedido prestado el pensadero de Dumbledore y éste regresaría por si sólo a la oficina del director a las siete en punto. Tenían tiempo más que suficiente. El único problema fue que, mientras esperaba en la sala común, Hermione comenzó a reñirlo de nuevo.

-¿Vas a salir?- le preguntó. Harry suspiró, ella ya sabía que planeaba salir con Draco.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-¿Con Malfoy?

-¿Con quién más, Hermione?- contestó con cansancio. En verdad no estaba de humor para esa conversación.

-No lo sé, podrías intentar con Ginny o con…

-¿De verdad, Hermione? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- la interrumpió, cerrando los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué no entendía? ¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar que estaba enamorado de Draco?

-¡Entiende, por favor! Estamos preocupados por ti. No puedes seguir con él, Harry, es peligroso- decía vehemente. Entonces Harry dejó de contenerse, estaba molesto con Hermione, deseaba gritarle, en especial porque Harry apenas y toleraba la angustia de que Draco fuera un doble agente, ¡y Hermione se ponía a hablarle de peligro!

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo ganas de decirle a su amiga que era una tonta, pero no lo hizo porque, en el fondo, no quería hacerle daño. Así que había terminado la discusión diciéndole que no le haría cambiar de idea y le había dado la espalda.

Estaba muy molesto. ¿Cuánto tardaría Draco en llegar? Detrás de él escuchó la voz de Hermione murmurar algo y después…

…la oscuridad.

* * *

Una semana. Siete días y siete noches. Ciento sesenta y ocho horas. Mil ochenta minutos. Seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientos segundos. Ese era el tiempo que Harry llevaba dormido.

Ese era el tiempo que Draco había permanecido a su lado, en la enfermería. La misma cantidad de horas en las que profesores y amigos habían intentado alejar al rubio de la camilla de Harry, sin conseguirlo. Le habían amenazado con reprobarlo por no asistir a clases, le habían ofrecido dinero y golosinas tan sólo por que pasara una noche en su casa, incluso juraron que llamarían a su madre para que lo hiciera desistir por unos momentos. Pero Draco no se había movido. A veces creía que había olvidado cómo. No podía pensar en nada más, sólo en Harry. Con forme pasaban los días, Draco perdía cada vez más las esperanzas y no podía permitirse eso. No podía porque confiaba en que Potter despertaría; porque estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera podía moverse; porque… algo dentro de él le decía que si se iba, que en el momento exacto en el que le quitara la vista de encima, el moreno desaparecería, se esfumaría en el aire y no dejaría más que las sábanas tibias. No quería decir que tenía miedo. Era un Malfoy, y sobre todo él ya no era el niñato que solía ser. La vida lo había cambiado, lo había fortalecido y le había hecho –hasta cierto punto- una mejor persona, sería ridículo que tuviera miedo en una situación como esa comparada con su reciente experiencia en Malfoy Manor. Esto no era nada, no sentía miedo… y sin embargo, lo sentía. ¿Qué haría si Harry no despertaba? Se preguntaba, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la piel. Y es que no temía a la pregunta, sino a la ausencia de una respuesta: no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría si Harry no lograba despertar. Podía lidiar sabiéndolo demente, si Longbottom podía hacerlo, entonces él también podía, sencillamente porque era más soportable saberlo que vivo que…

Ahí estaba el escalofrío de nuevo, pero decidió ignorarlo. Era la madrugada del octavo día y sentía algo de frío. La espalda le dolía por permanecer sentado por tanto tiempo y los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio. Dio un vistazo alrededor. No había nadie cerca, así que se descalzó y se metió a la cama de Harry. De inmediato sintió el calor corporal del moreno contra su piel y Draco lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

No quería perderlo. Era ese el rostro del miedo. Con un estremecimiento Draco se apretó más al cuerpo de Harry y, sin pensarlo, comenzó a hablar.

-Siempre te quise- comenzó, en voz baja. –Lo hice desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero no me di cuenta… No es verdad, te aborrecía por rechazar mi mano. Eras como el juguete que más deseaba y se me fue negado. Y eso sólo me hacía querer tenerte con más fuerza. Detestaba a Weasley porque, a pesar de que yo lo veía como un inferior, había obtenido lo que yo quería. Despreciaba a Granger porque siempre parecías atento a lo que decía. Y luego tú, con tu actitud noble y eternamente benevolente… ¡menudo imbécil! Amigo de creaturas inferiores, de los profesores… ¡parecías elegir a todos antes que a mí! Y eso me dolía. Me dolía en el orgullo. Por eso cuanto te vi solo planeaba darte la mano sólo para soltarla de inmediato, para hundirte más en el lodo… Pero tenías que mirarme de aquella manera, tan lleno de esperanza, como si por primera vez te dieras cuenta de que era un ser humano. Maldito, Potter. Ni siquiera me dejaste odiarte. Tenías que arruinar incluso eso, siempre saboteándome…- cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le ardían terriblemente y la voz le temblaba, pero no podía callarse, quería que Harry supiera…

-Quizá…- se animó –quizá no lo recuerdes, pero el año pasado solíamos ir a volar de noche. Yo te decía que las serpientes tienen sangre fría y que lo detestaba... pero tú siempre tenías las manos tibias y me las tendías… y volábamos, y parecíamos unos niños, y me perseguías porque decías que yo era tu snitch… y yo me burlaba de ti, te gritaba que eras lento y que jamás me atraparías… En el partido de quidditch del año pasado me sorprendiste mucho. Cuando caímos… cuando jugábamos y me alcanzabas tú siempre decías… me decías… también lo dijiste ese día, aunque no me recordabas… decías…

Pero Draco no era capaz de continuar. Estaba agotado, adolorido y le ardían los ojos. Tenía deseos de gritar, pero no podía abrir la boca por el nudo que le atravesaba la garganta. –Decías…- intentó de nuevo, pero no podía. Enterró la cabeza contra su pecho y sollozó en silencio. Había llegado a su límite. Ya nada existía a su alrededor.

Tan absorto estaba, que ni siquiera notó la caricia en su cabello, no hasta que escuchó unas palabras pronunciadas sin fuerza, cargadas de modorra.

-Decía: te atrapé.

Draco se sobresaltó. No era posible, pero lo era. Se había levantado tan rápido que seguramente se había desgarrado algún músculo, pero eso no le importaba, no cuando Harry lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero no sólo eso, sino que de _verdad_ lo miraba, lo hacía como antes, sin temores o dudas. Lo miraba con amor, con burla y con deseo. Y Draco supo. Supo que Harry lo recordaba. No tenía idea de cómo, pero eso era irrelevante, en especial ahora que lo tenía de vuelta. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear nuevamente, sólo que ahora lo hacían de felicidad. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó contra el moreno y le abrazó.

-Te extrañé tanto- le dijo, y Harry asintió. Ambos sabían a lo que el rubio se refería.

-Y yo a ti.

.

.

N.A: aaahhhh por fin terminé! Qué les pareció? espero que todos los recuerdos hayan tenido sentido xDD

Quedó larguísimo, no creen? Casi lo divido en tres partes, pero ya lo alargué bastante y me siento satisfecha por cómo quedó. En verdad ha sido muy gratificante terminar este fic, porque desde Slytherin Pride tenía ganas de escribirlo.

Aun falta el epílogo, creo que ya habrán notado que detesto dejar cabos sueltos, así que aún faltan unas pocas cosillas más y listooo! finito! :3

Ah, la nostalgia... en fin. Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana, chanee~


End file.
